


two drifters, off to see the world

by umimachi (cosmaye)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaye/pseuds/umimachi
Summary: “Satu tahun.” Osamu memberi penawaran.Satu tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk sebuah pernikahan penuh sandiwara. Keiji bertanya-tanya, apa saja probabilitas yang bisa terjadi?Dari Tokyo hingga ke London, satu tahun aransemen pernikahan Akaashi Keiji dan Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. SPRING

**Author's Note:**

> • this is strongly based on two tskkg arranged married fics (if you know, you _know..._ but if you don't, feel free to ask me and join the brainrot) yang meskipun pengen ngasitau ke authornya agak sungkan, i don't really want to bother them since this is written in bahasa and literal word vomit (but if you think i should tell them, please let me know) sebenernya emang ga pengen dipublikasi dan buat konsumsi sendiri aja bcs i slowly realise the moment i launch my writing to the world, it slowly loses its meaning. tapi ini udah selesai duluan sebelum dipost dan 36 rebu kata banyak juga bun ya masa cuma ngendep di google docs doang? nah jadi begitulah cerita singkat kenapa homoerotic subtext ini lahir  
> • meskipun ngambil karakter dari haikyuuverse mohon diingat karakterisasinya ga bakal selalu sama karena kiblat prinsip semua alternate universe adalah [twit ini](https://twitter.com/tellietubbs/status/1354677198951616515)  
> • untuk floor plan rumahnya mungkin bisa dibayangin [rumah shigure soma di fruits basket](https://www.google.com/search?q=floor+plan+house+shigure+sohma&safe=strict&client=safari&rls=en&sxsrf=ALeKk03AazYBo62N5IpTJ4lv9oOOYVNWrw:1612507074401&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjN5vf6kNLuAhV_73MBHcptBaUQ_AUoAXoECBAQAw&biw=1366&bih=705)  
> • bakal ada excessive (if not, unnecessary) mature scene meskipun bahasanya ga eksplisit (especially chapter 2 & 3) so proceed with caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Liability - Lorde](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Kkt27YmFyIFrcX3QXFi2o?si=qG-RN2zCRfm1EauoZm_ULg)

Letaknya di puncak bukit.

Atau begitulah kelihatannya, bila Osamu mendongak dari persimpangan yang harus disusuri untuk mencapai ke sana. Ada beberapa estat lain sepanjang jalan ke atas. Lalu, ujungnya buntu. Berhenti. Di sanalah ia.

Rumah itu kuno, masih kental sekali arsitektur khas Jepangnya.  _ Shoji _ yang bersekat semi transparan, lantai tatami dari anyaman jerami sejak zaman Meiji, dan ruang tamu yang hanya berisi meja  _ chabudai _ dan televisi. Tak banyak impresi yang bisa Osamu simpulkan dalam sekali tangkap. Tentang rumah ini, juga pemiliknya. Dalam hati ia membatin, mungkin memang begitulah pribadi suaminya. Simpel, kosong, tertutup.

“Barang kamu cuma itu?” Suara Keiji mengembalikan matanya, dari ruang tamu kembali ke dia, berdiri di depan  _ genkan _ .

Osamu ikut memandang ke arah dua kardus kecil di sebelah kakinya. “Ya,” katanya. “Lagipula aku tidak tinggal lama, kan.”

Nyatanya, mau ditutupi sekeras apa pun, ada fitur-fitur wajah Keiji yang tak bisa sepenuhnya dia kontrol. Seperti kerutan tipis di dahinya kala mendengar jawaban Osamu. Tapi tak mau diungkitnya lebih lanjut.

“Masuklah.” Dia melangkah duluan menuju tangga. “Kamarmu di lantai atas.”

✢

Kesepakatannya dibuat awal tahun ini, dua bulan sebelum pernikahan berlangsung. Selagi ibu mereka berdua sibuk berdialog dengan katering hotel mengenai hidangan pencuci mulut yang perlu disajikan untuk tamu konsulat, Osamu mengirim pesan untuk Keiji. Padahal jarak mereka hanya lima kaki.

_ Temui aku di mobil. _

Shinsuke membiarkan mesin menyala sebelum keluar, memberi privasi untuk kedua mempelai pria berdiskusi di jok belakang sedan mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jembatan. Hotel bintang lima itu tak jauh di balik punggung mereka.

“Satu tahun.” Osamu memberi penawaran. Matanya terarah pada jalanan Rabu siang yang lengang. Sebuah sepeda motor yang melintas terlalu kencang menimbulkan dengung yang merambat sampai ke dalam mobil. Dalam sekelebat waktu Osamu bertanya-tanya tentang kabar sepeda motornya, tak sempat lagi ia kendarai sejak lulus kuliah dan bekerja di korporasi ini tiga tahun belakangan.

“Siapa yang tahu tentang ini?”

“Atsumu.” Osamu memberi jeda.  _ Kakak kembar sialan _ , nyaris diucapkannya, ingatannya membentuk siluet manusia yang diberi kesempatan untuk melewatkan tragedi ini. Lalu ia mengedikkan dagu pada laki-laki berambut perak yang menunggu di luar. “Dan Kita. Dan mungkin orang tuaku, seiring waktu.”

Lama sampai Keiji berbicara. “Satu tahun, dengan syarat.”

Osamu mendengus. Kesepakatan ini sudah cukup bagus, harusnya. Namun laki-laki di sebelahnya ini memang tidak pernah merasa puas, selalu mencari jalan bagaimana dia bisa diuntungkan. Begitulah cara Keiji bisa kabur dari kutukan turun-temurun keluarganya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan, melemparkannya pada keluarga pamannya, kemudian mengambil pekerjaan semaunya sendiri dan masih bisa tetap disuapi uang oleh neneknya. 

“Aku tetap tinggal di rumahku.”

Osamu menoleh, mata biru keabuan itu sudah menunggu untuk balas dilihat. “Itu bukan syarat. Itu permintaan.”

Sebenarnya, itu lebih ke arah tantangan. “Aku cuma mau tinggal di tempatmu kalau enam bulan.” 

Osamu menghela nafas keras-keras, menyesali perjanjian ini dalam segelintir waktu. Namun tak ada jalan keluar lagi, kan. Mereka tak bisa mundur sekarang. “Baiklah. Kau menang. Satu tahun, tinggal di rumahmu.”

Keiji mengangguk, senyum di bibirnya timpang. “Oh, satu lagi.  _ Safe word _ ?”

“Hah?” Osamu tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. “Aku tak tahu kau mengerti istilah seperti itu, Akaashi-san.”

Giliran Keiji yang menghela nafas keras, bola matanya berputar tanda dongkol. Tapi Osamu memang tak salah. Toh mereka menghabiskan tahun-tahun sekolah bersama, meski tak pernah ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Di akademi katolik elit yang jumlah muridnya hanya seperempat dari sekolah publik biasa, kabar burung tak lama sampai ke tiap-tiap telinga. Siapa yang mencium siapa, siapa yang tidur dengan siapa. Mereka bukan orang suci—sebuah rahasia umum. 

“Kalau-kalau publik memaksa kita untuk melakukan sesuatu dan salah satu dari kita merasa sudah kelewat batas, _ safe word _ bisa dipakai,” jelasnya, enggan. “Aku,  _ fukuro _ .”

Nama perusahaan keluarganya sendiri, yang dulu sempat menjadi salah satu bank dan layanan jasa keuangan terbaik negara ini sebelum kasus pencucian uangnya sampai ke telinga publik, tiga tahun terakhir. Jajaran direksi nampaknya sudah kewalahan dalam mencari solusi hingga satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terlintas di benak mereka dipertaruhkan pada satu laki-laki, yang seharusnya menjadi penerus perusahaan, dan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki lain, salah satu calon pewaris korporasi teknologi multinasional yang dengan senang hati memberikan jasa lain. Perlindungan nama baik, penghapusan skandal, diluputkan dari mata pemerintahan dan polisi dan pengadilan.

_ Mafia _ , bila Keiji dipaksa menyimpulkan. Ada harga yang harus dibayar agar perusahaan itu kembali merangkak dan menguasai pasar. Dibebankan pada Keiji, disuguhkan dalam bentuk sebuah pernikahan. 

Tapi, bagi Osamu dan Keiji, segala bunga dan satin yang dipersiapkan keluarga mereka di taman New Otani Tokyo sekarang bukanlah sebuah pernikahan. Sekedar kontrak kerja sama antar perusahaan, disertai sedikit pesta dan formalitas yang mengiringi. Tapi apa yang baru tentang itu, di dunia mereka yang serba mencari profit dalam setiap situasi—bahkan yang personal sekalipun?

“Aku,” Osamu bergumam, “ _ onigiri _ .”

“ _ Onigiri _ ?” Satu alisnya Keiji naik, remeh, seakan-akan itu kata paling bodoh yang ia dengar hari ini. Rasanya ada gumpalan panas yang tersangkut di kerongkongan Osamu, memaksa keluar. 

Osamu tak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu.

✢

Fotonya dikirim ke rumah pada Sabtu siang, tepat dua minggu pasca resepsi pernikahan. Mungkin bila berniat dipasang di ruang tamu kediaman Miya, akan sangat cocok. Bingkai perunggunya akan selaras dengan dinding marmer putih pilihan ibunya, digantung tepat di atas meja jati tempat ayahnya meletakkan koleksi keramik Cina hasil buruan lelang antik. Tapi di sini, di rumah tua di puncak bukit yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk publisitas dan privilese konglomerat, foto itu nampak tidak pada tempatnya.

Osamu berdiri di lorong, separuh tubuhnya disandarkan di dinding, sementara Keiji segera membuka kotak dan kertas pembungkusnya di  _ genkan _ .

Dipandangnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Dua orang asing mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua senada, dipaksa berdiri dilatarbelakangi oleh teduhnya pepohonan ginkgo, dengan dahlia putih dan lembut sutra menghias sisi kanan dan kiri mereka. 

Keiji masih ingat, fotonya diambil beberapa saat setelah bertukar cincin. Lima menit kemudian, makan siang dihidangkan. Satu jam kemudian, orang-orang yang tak pernah Keiji lihat sebelumnya mengucapkan pidato selamat. Empat jam dan para tamu pulang. Lima jam dan Keiji mengurung diri di kondominium hotel. Enam jam dan Osamu datang, membaringkan tubuh di sebelah Keiji di tempat tidur, hanya sebentar, sebelum mengambil satu bantal dan membawanya ke sofa di depan televisi. 

Keiji mengintip dari balik bulu matanya. Di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, cincin milik Osamu tergeletak begitu saja.

Itu malam pertamanya sebagai Miya Keiji.

Senyumnya patetik, binar matanya redup—begitu pula foto lelaki yang berwajah sama dengannya, tengah balas memandang. Diputarnya bingkai itu menghadap dinding, dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai di sebelah rak sepatu. Ia pun berlalu.

Keiji berpapasan dengan Osamu di lorong, namun keduanya diam membisu. 

✢

“Bagaimana rumah tanggamu?” adalah pertanyaan pertama Atsumu lewat lini telepon. Sudah tengah malam ketika ponselnya berdering, yang berarti matahari di London masih menggantung malas di seberang sana.

“Kau mau mati?”

Responnya gelak tawa tanpa ampun, bukan hal yang baru dari Atsumu. “Tapi serius,” ulangnya lagi, “semuanya baik-baik saja?”

Kalau mau ditilik lebih jauh, dari awal pun tak ada yang baik-baik saja di antara mereka. Osamu dan Keiji. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama selama sebulan ini tak mengubah sedikitpun label tersebut. Orang asing, tidak lebih. Bahkan seringnya Osamu merasa seperti tinggal sendiri. Sosok Keiji jarang muncul, memilih menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya di lantai dasar.

Osamu pernah mengintip, satu dua kali, perihal isi ruangan itu, ketika ia berjalan-jalan di halaman dan jendelanya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Osamu menyadari bahwa rumah ini tidak sekosong yang ia kira, dan Akaashi Keiji adalah orang yang suka menyembunyikan fasadnya. Alasannya ada di dalam sana, di ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh rak kayu sampai mencapai langit-langit. Isinya ditumpuk buku, disusun secara acak. Horizontal, vertikal, segala cara untuk bisa tetap bertahan di sana. Kertas-kertas manuskrip berserakan di lantai. Serta lebih banyak buku, lebih banyak cangkir kosong. Noda tumpahan kopi telah diabaikan hingga kering, melapisi meja kayu yang menghadap jendela. Ada sebuah laptop diletakkan di atasnya. Dan sebuah  _ futon _ kusut di tengah ruangan. Dan—

Keiji. Yang balas melihatnya. Yang dalam sekelebat waktu, menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat.

Di malam hari, beberapa menit setelah Osamu mematikan lampu kamarnya, dia akan mendengar pintu itu bergeser terbuka. Suara kaki Keiji pelan dan lambat dalam setiap langkahnya. Lalu muncul bunyi gemericik air, kompor yang dinyalakan, dan suara televisi yang dihidupkan dengan volume lemah. Sayup suara yang menjadi lagu pengantar tidur.

Di pagi hari, ketika Osamu terbangun, tak ada lagi jejak-jejak Keiji yang tersisa.

Keiji beraktivitas di sekitar rumah hanya setelah Osamu tertidur, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada yang bisa Osamu keluhkan dari siklus hidup mereka. Paling mengejutkannya, ia beradaptasi cepat dengan sunyi yang disajikan di rumah ini. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di rumah orang tuanya sendiri, yang selalu dipenuhi oleh suara ibunya menginstruksi para pelayan, deru mesin pembersih yang mengganggu tidur, dan kewajiban untuk hadir di meja makan setiap pagi dan malam. Mengingatkannya pada tahun-tahun di London, kala Atsumu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di apartemen Kiyoomi dan ia lebih sering memilih bersantai di rumah, menolak ajakan keluar oleh teman-temannya. 

Di sini, yang menemaninya hanyalah suara acara berita malam dari televisi selagi ia memasak di dapur, lonceng angin yang sesekali berdentang bila  _ shoji  _ yang mengarah ke halaman belakang dibiarkannya terbuka tiap malam, dan samar ketak-ketik  _ keyboard _ laptop yang ditekan Keiji terlalu keras hingga menguar dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya—tepat di sebelah ruang tamu.

Ada sesuatu tentang rumah ini dan kesederhanaan, yang membuat Osamu lupa bahwa ia hanyalah tamu. Dan kemudian, ada Keiji, yang tidak menginginkan presensi Osamu, namun juga tidak menolak.

Tapi, bila definisi baik-baik saja di antara mereka adalah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi, nihil interaksi, dua individu yang eksis di garis paralel yang tak pernah bertemu, maka berarti semuanya baik-baik saja. Osamu, Keiji, dan rumah ini.

“Bisa dibilang begitu.” Osamu menjawab, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. “Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai ini semua.”

“Beruntung sekali tunanganku cucu kabinet menteri.” Yang berarti, hubungan Atsumu dengan Kiyoomi bisa sekaligus memberi benefit untuk perusahaan keluarga mereka. Yang berarti, dia tak perlu dipaksa menerima aransemen semacam ini. Yang berarti, menikahi orang asing yang tak pernah ingin dijadikannya suami takkan ada dalam agenda hidupnya.

“Bajingan.” Osamu mengumpat, lagi-lagi disambut Atsumu dengan tawa. Dihisapnya rokok di tangannya, sebelum menghembuskan dalam-dalam. Dari balkon lantai dua, angin musim semi yang menerpa puncak bukit pinggiran kota Tokyo kadang masih menggigit tulang.

“Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau aku dipaksa menikah dengannya, aku memilih mati saja.” Seperti biasa, Atsumu dan kebiasaannya mendramatisasi situasi. “Ya Tuhan, aku benci dia sejak pertandingan jaman sekolah itu.”

Ketika mereka kelas dua, Keiji mengalahkan Atsumu dalam duel  _ kendo _ sengit yang ditonton nyaris seisi sekolah. Adalah memalukan, karena Atsumu merupakan ketua klub  _ kendo _ , sementara Keiji bergabung dalam klub  _ kyudo _ . Osamu menyaksikannya dari barisan belakang keramaian, mengulum senyum seraya berdiri di sebelah Rin dan Michinari. Dia tak tahu kenapa sekuens itu membuatnya geli, entah karena senang melihat arogansi Atsumu ditumbangkan dalam durasi lima belas menit, atau karena lelaki berpakaian  _ hakama _ hitam yang membuat Atsumu terkunci, tergeletak di lantai.  _ Shinai _ di tangan Keiji tinggal satu inci lagi menyentuh tenggorokan Atsumu.

“Mungkin kalau aku yang ada di posisimu waktu itu, dia akan kalah.” Osamu meringis. “Apalagi sekarang. Kau lihat, kan, tubuhnya kelihatan makin lemah saja.”

Atsumu melengos. “Ya, ya, terserah. Mimpi saja sesukamu.”

Retaliasinya sudah ada di otak Osamu, namun tertahan di ujung lidah. Apabila dia menoleh ke belakang, Keiji tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Piyama yang ia kenakan masih sama seperti kali terakhir Osamu melihatnya saat berpapasan di depan kamar mandi, tiga hari lalu, begitu pula kardigan yang tersampir di bahunya. Kacamatanya tertanggal di ujung hidung, sebagaimana yang selalu Osamu jumpai. Tapi mata itu, di bawah kilau lampu balkon, menyiratkan sesuatu yang baru. Perasaan yang belum sanggup Osamu namai, setelah sadar seluruh percakapannya didengar oleh Keiji.

Celotehan Atsumu diredam dengan tangannya. “Ada apa?”

“Kalau kamu merokok, jangan dibuang sembarangan.” Keiji, tampangnya tidak mengindikasi emosi sedikitpun. Telunjuknya terarah ke lantai balkon di sekitar Osamu, dikelilingi abu dan puntung rokok. “Kita tak punya pembantu.”

“Haruskah kita pekerjakan satu?” Osamu berujar, sesaat setelah Keiji berbalik dan hendak berlalu. “Aku bisa bayar.”

“Tidak.” Dia menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali.

“Kenapa?”

Lewat pundaknya, dia menoleh. Kilat di mata itu lagi. “Rumahku, peraturanku.”

Barulah ketika figur Keiji menghilang di balik lorong, Osamu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi.

Atsumu pasti menyadari sesuatu yang salah, dari cara Osamu yang tidak responsif dengan omong kosongnya selama beberapa waktu. “Apa? Ada apa? Semuanya baik-baik saja?” 

Osamu tak berani lagi untuk menjawab. Pasalnya, dia baru saja sampai pada realisasi, bahwa hidup mereka sesungguhnya selalu bertemu dan bergesekan selama sebulan belakangan. Meski hanya dalam hal-hal kecil, seperti bagaimana Keiji selalu mengisi ulang bahan makanan di kulkas yang Osamu habiskan, menutup  _ shoji  _ yang memberi akses ke halaman belakang, dibiarkan terbuka oleh Osamu tiap malam, dan membersihkan balkon lantai dua dari sampah yang diacuhkan Osamu.

_ Rumahku, peraturanku. _

Jika Osamu masih mempertahankan definisi dari baik-baik saja yang ia cetuskan dalam benaknya, maka tentu saja, mereka tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

✢

Osamu ingat jelas, aransemen pernikahan ini telah disiapkan tahun lalu. Tak peduli betapa enggannya ia untuk menikahi orang asing yang sosoknya hanya pernah ia lihat satu-dua kali semasa sekolah, ia tahu ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali dirinya terlatih dengan hidup di keluarga yang tak bisa memberinya banyak opsi.

Dia bukan Atsumu—yang mungkin merampas semua keberanian dirinya saat mereka masih berbagi rahim—berani kabur dari agenda makan malam di rumah nenek mereka hanya untuk latihan gabungan  _ kendo _ , menyeretnya untuk pergi ke kelab malam di area Roppongi dengan kartu identitas palsu saat mereka masih enam belas, mengajarkannya cara merokok di belakang gudang sekolah bertahun-tahun lalu.

Atau mungkin, kalimatnya berhenti lebih singkat. Sederhananya, karena dia bukan Atsumu.

Atsumu, enam menit lebih tua, namun selalu dua langkah lebih depan. Atsumu diberikan kesempatan dan menciptakan hal terbaik dari sana. Kakek mereka memberikan pelatihan kendo sejak mereka masih sekolah dasar; Atsumu membawa tim kendo sekolah menuju kejuaraan nasional sepuluh tahun kemudian. Mereka dikuliahkan di London setelah lulus sekolah; Atsumu mengembangkan relasi perusahaan dan menjadi kepala cabang di sana. Mereka tahu bahkan untuk pasangan hidup sekalipun akan diatur habis-habisan oleh ayah dan ibu mereka; Atsumu mengejar anggota keluarga paling terhormat di negeri ini dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan Osamu, momen di mana ia duduk bersebelahan dengan ibu dan neneknya, memandang dua orang wanita lain di seberang meja, yang menyampaikan berita ini seperti kabar sambil lalu—”Pernikahan ini baiknya dilakukan tahun depan, semakin cepat semakin baik.”—membayangkan skenario macam apa yang akan terjadi bila Atsumu yang duduk di sini. Mungkin Atsumu akan menyentak dan bangkit dan keluar dari bilik restoran  _ ryotei _ ini dan tak pernah kembali. 

Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Pasalnya, dia bukan Atsumu, yang akan selalu bertindak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Osamu sendiri, ia lebih dulu akan berkontemplasi. Memikirkan probabilitas bahwa barangkali cuma ini kesempatannya untuk lebih unggul dari Atsumu. Satu lagi pengorbanan untuk keluarga ini, demi mendapat validasi yang terus dia cari.

Pintu bergeser terbuka. Sepatu  _ oxford _ hitam dilepaskan di ambang bilik, pemiliknya dengan tenang mencapai meja yang dipoles indah, duduk bersimpuh di tengah-tengah ibu dan neneknya, tepat di hadapan Osamu.

Terakhir kali Osamu melihat Akaashi Keiji adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sekedar sosok kabur yang menjadi bagian dari keramaian sekolah di hari kelulusan. Setelah itu Osamu terbang ke London dengan Atsumu dan menjalani kehidupan kuliah tanpa titel pewaris perusahaan yang melabeli dirinya untuk sementara. Empat tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Di belahan dunia yang lain, Keiji masuk ke universitas paling prestisius di Tokyo, memilih jurusan yang sama sekali tak punya hubungan dengan prospek usaha yang dijalankan korporasi keluarganya. Sastra, sejarah, seni, atau apalah.

Dan sejak itu pula, dia tak pernah mendengar nama Keiji disebut, sampai aransemen ini disuguhkan neneknya beberapa minggu lalu. 

Raut Keiji tampak lelah, kantung mata menggantung gelap di balik kacamata bundarnya. Apabila ia menatap Osamu, iris biru keabuannya tak mau menyiratkan emosi apapun. Keiji kelihatan lebih kurus dibandingkan masa sekolah. Fragmen-fragmen ingatan sekilas menyembul ke permukaan, tentang figur jangkung yang dibalut seragam sekolah dan sweater biru tua yang selalu dikenakan.

“Musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.” Ibu Keiji berbicara, menyesap teh bunganya. “Bagaimana?”

Keiji melihat ibunya, lalu Osamu. “Ide yang bagus.”

Hari itu awal bulan Agustus. Derik jangkrik di halaman belakang restoran sayup menjalar hingga ke bilik yang mereka sewa secara privat. Dari jendela yang dibuka lebar, hawa musim panas merambat masuk. Tapi ketika Osamu memandang mata itu, dan seringai tipisnya, tubuhnya serasa menggigil kedinginan.

✢

Yukie biasa muncul di depan pintu rumah pada malam hari, setelah ia absen pulang dari kantor penerbitan. Wanita itu bakal membawa sebungkus  _ yakitori _ atau  _ okonomiyaki _ sebagai buah tangan, meski lebih tepatnya sogokan agar Keiji menyelesaikan manuskrip sesuai tenggat waktu.

Sebulan terakhir, Keiji memintanya datang di lebih cepat. Dalam hati, dia juga ragu akan alasannya. Mungkin dia tak ingin saja Yukie mendapat petunjuk kalau pernikahan yang muncul di portal berita selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu hanyalah sandiwara. Semakin jeli dan lama orang-orang melihat, pasti semakin disadari. Atau mungkin Keiji cuma tak ingin orang-orang dalam hidupnya dikenal Osamu. Hanya satu tahun, lagipula. Hanya orang asing, lagipula. Tak ada yang perlu Osamu tahu tentang dirinya.

“Suamimu…?” Yukie bertanya, tepat saat Keiji menyuguhkan sekaleng Calpico di meja. Semenjak Osamu tinggal di sini, entah kenapa stok minuman kaleng selalu tersedia dalam berbagai rasa di kulkas. 

“Bekerja.” Keiji melirik ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi. Pukul dua siang.

“Ah, tentu saja. Dia pewaris utama perusahaannya kan? Apa posisinya sekarang?” Sebagaimana pribadinya yang selalu punya banyak stok pertanyaan untuk mengisi konversasi kosong, yang keluar dari mulutnya murni atas dasar penasaran. “Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia langsung jadi kepala direksi. Atau dia manajer? Atau masih asisten manajer? Kalian seumuran kan? Berarti baru tiga tahun lulus kuliah...”

Yukie masih belum berhenti berbicara, mendeskripsikan tiap-tiap jabatan yang asing di telinga Keiji. Dia tak pernah tahu, tak pernah juga punya keinginan untuk tahu. Tapi, bila dihadapkan dengan orang awam yang mereka bohongi tentang kontrak ini, menanyakan hal-hal yang semestinya ia paham, diam-diam membuatnya resah.

“Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kalian.” Yukie, lagi-lagi, ekspresif dengan ketulusan hatinya. “Tidak banyak anak konglomerat yang menikmati hidup sederhana seperti kalian.”

Pikirannya semacam bervakansi. Di satu titik ia mengingat berbaring di  _ futon _ yang ia tebar ruang kerjanya, sayup-sayup siulan Osamu dan suara ketel air yang mendidih di dapur membangunkannya. Sebuah alarm natural yang menyadarkannya bahwa pagi sudah tiba. Lalu ia mengingat setelah mendengar televisi dimatikan dan derap kaki Osamu naik ke lantai atas, di sanalah ia baru bisa keluar dari ruang kerja dengan hela nafas lega, meski hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Sebab tak lama kemudian, ia akan menemukan semangkuk  _ niku udon _ di atas meja dengan memo kecil di sebelahnya— _ panaskan sebelum dimakan _ —dan jantungnya terasa diremas di balik tulang rusuknya. Lalu sampai pada percakapan telepon Osamu minggu lalu, diputar terus di belakang pikirannya, seperti kaset rusak.

Suaranya penuh kejujuran, membuat Keiji digerogoti perasaan bersalah. “Aku harap kalian bahagia bersama.”

Apakah ada kesempatan seperti itu? Keiji bahkan tidak sanggup bertanya, meskipun di angan saja. 

“Ya.” Seutas senyum itu tak pernah mencapai mata. Tangannya mengepal ujung-ujung kardigannya. “Ya. Terima kasih banyak.”

✢

Keiji berteman dengan Akinori, Akinori berteman dengan Koutarou. Yang berarti, secara teknis, Keiji juga berteman dengan Koutarou.

Atau, begitulah menurut ruang pikir Koutarou bekerja, meskipun itu hari pertamanya bicara dengan Keiji, di teras Café Kitsuné yang tak jauh dari Omotesando, selagi menunggu pasangan kencan buta masing-masing tiba.

Mau tak mau Keiji harus mendengarkan celotehan beruntun pemuda itu mengenai apa saja, segala yang pertama kali berlari di benaknya— _ Keiji, kan? Apakah kau pernah ke kafe ini? Aku belum pernah ke sini, tapi aku sering berkunjung ke restoran sebelah. Lihat, sakuranya mulai gugur di luar! Kau tahu di mana pestanya malam ini? Katanya rumah Kuroo, kan? _ —sampai bangku panjang di seberang mereka ditempati oleh dua orang perempuan.

Di tahun pertama kuliah, Keiji masih bereksperimen dengan orientasi seksualnya. Tahu bahwa dia menyukai keduanya, namun belum yakin lebih condong ke mana. Sejatinya dia bukan tipe yang mengerti mekanisme kencan buta, tetapi ketika Akinori menawarkannya berkenalan dengan seorang teman perempuan di jurusan sosialnya, Keiji pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. 

Yang baru disadari adalah, fakta bahwa wanita di seberang meja juga memiliki tendensi yang sama. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya, bagaimana pasangan kencannya dan milik Koutarou langsung lupa akan presensi dua pria muda di depan mereka setelah berbicara antusias mengenai topik yang sama sekali tak Keiji pahami.

Dan di pesta yang diadakan di rumah Kuroo, dua wanita yang namanya telah kabur di ingatan itu mencapai garis akhir lebih dulu dengan memburu bibir satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam hingar bingar musik  _ city pop _ , dimandikan lampu sorot berspektrum magenta, lalu biru, lalu hijau. Sementara Keiji hanya bersandar pada pintu teras belakang, meneguk bir di tangannya sampai habis setengah.

Lalu, seseorang menyikut lengannya hingga botol birnya hampir-hampir jatuh meluncur ke lantai. Di sebelahnya sudah ada Koutarou, bersama cengiran lebar yang seakan-akan tak lepas bahkan setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan momen canggung di kafe tadi siang.

“Sayang sekali,” katanya, menghumori, “padahal aku juga ingin bergabung.”

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Osamu adalah bercandaan pemuda ini agak patetik. Hal kedua adalah  _ ah, sepertinya dia tak suka laki-laki. _

“Konoha bakal menertawai kita.” Koutarou sudah menertawai dirinya duluan. “Sebaiknya aku keluar saja, kau tak mau ikut?”

Dalam artian, dia harus menghabiskan malamnya diisi dengan omong kosong lelaki ini nonstop. Dan mungkin akan terasa risih, kalau tidak membosankan, tapi lebih baik seperti itu daripada bertahan lebih lama di lautan keramaian ini, sampai Konoha menotis presensinya, beserta kedua perempuan itu. Makanya, Keiji mengiyakan.

Kalau saja malam itu Keiji tidak mengiyakan, mungkin dia akan selalu beranggapan bahwa Koutarou hanyalah pemuda berotak dangkal yang bisa masuk ke universitas ini hanya karena tiket emas beasiswa yang ia dapat dari memenangkan kejuaraan  _ rugby  _ nasional saat sekolah dulu. 

Kalau saja dia tak mengindahkan duduk di sebelah Koutarou di  _ patio  _ sepi yang menghadap kolam renang, ia takkan tahu kalau lelaki ini menyimak semua penjelasan profesornya dalam kelas-kelas ilmu politiknya, bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama punya afeksi tentang sejarah politik Jepang. 

Kalau saja mata emas itu tidak memandangnya seperti ia baru saja menggantung bintang, membuainya dalam ilusi bahwa tatapan seperti itu hanya ditujukan untuknya, padahal Koutarou memang menatap semua orang dengan sorot ramah yang sama, Keiji tak akan membiarkan sisi sentimentalnya alih kendali dan ikut memuntahkan cerita-cerita yang terlalu personal di malam pertama mereka bicara. Dan takkan ada  _ Aku ingin menulis novel suatu saat  _ lolos dari mulut Keiji yang diretaliasi Koutarou dengan  _ Kalau begitu, jadikan aku karakter di novelmu nanti! _

Kalau saja mereka tidak minum terlalu banyak alkohol malam itu, mungkin saja mereka takkan berakhir dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi, menguncinya rapat-rapat, dan menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain di  _ bathtub.  _

“Ini kali pertamaku dengan laki-laki.” Koutarou memberi spasi, bernaung di atas Keiji yang kini hanya dibalut celana dalam. Rambut putih keabuan itu berubah warna menjadi perak, apabila satu-satunya cahaya adalah iluminasi lampu pesta yang menyusup dari celah bawah pintu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga.” Jantung Keiji serasa jatuh ke perut selagi tangan dingin Koutarou menyelinap ke dalam celananya, menariknya dalam satu gerakan. 

Malam itu menjadi revelasi untuk mereka berdua. Keiji, yang akhirnya mengakui bahwa ketertarikannya yang lebih cenderung pada laki-laki. Dan Koutarou, yang menyadari meskipun jiwanya menerima apapun, siapapun yang dianggapnya tepat, raganya tidak demikian—hanya haus pada lekuk tubuh perempuan.

“Maafkan aku.” adalah yang Koutarou tuturkan esok harinya, ketika mereka berdua terbangun masih di  _ baththub  _ yang sama. Kali pertama Keiji melihatnya begitu murung, dan membatin, ekspresi semacam itu tak pantas muncul di rautnya.

Keiji meraih wajah Koutarou, kedua jari mengangkat dagu itu agar mata mereka bertemu. Senyum yang paling tulus dalam minggu ini. “Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.”

✢

Adalah hal di luar kewajaran untuk mendapati kamar Osamu diketuk, ketika hari-hari cuma diisi dengan mengabaikan presensi dan sekedar diam-diam mengamati punggung satu sama lain. Awalnya Osamu kira pendengarannya berhalusinasi, sampai pintu kamarnya diketuk lagi. 

Di balik sana, Keiji berdiri. Dan Osamu yakin yang itu juga halusinasi—bagaimana pupil Keiji sempat berdilatasi ke arah dada telanjang di hadapannya. Masih ada handuk bergantung di rambut Osamu yang basah, fragran  _ musk  _ sabun menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sepersekian detik saja mata itu kembali naik ke atas. Tanya Keiji, “Kamu punya waktu besok?” 

Tangan itu menggenggam selembar amplop, diserahkan ke Osamu. Di dalamnya terisi selembar tiket perilisan perdana sebuah film. Dia tahu film ini, Shinsuke terus-terusan membicarakannya sejak dua minggu lalu. 

_ Novel suamimu yang difilmkan akan tayang di bioskop bulan ini, dan kau tidak tahu?  _ Tentu saja tidak. Apakah dia tipe orang yang menonton film dan segera mencari nama penulis naskahnya di internet? Dia bahkan bukan tipe orang yang membaca novel, jadi buat apa repot-repot.

“Yukippe—maksudku, Shirofuku-san, editorku, bertanya apakah kamu bisa datang. Lalu kupikir, respon publik tidak akan bagus kalau aku cuma hadir sendirian...” 

Osamu bertanya-tanya apakah ada argumen lain, mendengar bagaimana lanjutan kalimat itu ditelan Keiji untuk tidak muncul ke permukaan. 

_ Meskipun toh respon publik tahun depan takkan bagus sama sekali, jika mereka tahu kita bakal berpisah. Tapi ini film pertama yang diangkat dari novelku, dan aku tidak mau semuanya kacau hanya karena satu orang asing seperti kamu. Dan ini penampilan pertama kita sebagai pasangan di publik. Jadi tolong tolong tolong jangan kacaukan ini— _

“Pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan?” Osamu bertanya. “Kasual? Formal?”

“Kasual lebih bagus.” Keiji mengusap-usap punggung lehernya. Gestur yang mengisyaratkan kalau meminta sesuatu dari Osamu adalah sebuah keengganan. “Lagipula konsep acaranya tidak semewah yang biasa kau hadiri.”

Entah memang ada niat implisit dari ucapannya, atau Osamu yang kelewat menganalisis semua itu, ada sesuatu yang terbangun dari diri Osamu. Sesuatu yang juga dirasakannya hari itu, di dalam mobil, membicarakan tentang perjanjian ini.  _ Onigiri. _

“Kita berangkat jam enam sore.” Keiji berpesan. Ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tangga. “Aku yang menyetir.”

✢

“Maaf aku tak bisa hadir nanti malam.”

Keiji mengaduk  _ caramel macchiato  _ dengan gerakan melawan arah jarum jam. Di sebelahnya Kenma duduk, dagunya diletakkan di atas tangan yang bertumpu di meja, sorotnya bergulir malas memperhatikan langkah-langkah pejalan kaki dari balik kaca jendela kafe yang menghadap pada kanal Nakameguro.

“Tidak apa-apa,” dia mengedikkan bahu, “aku tahu kamu takkan menyukai acara seperti itu, lagipula.”

Tahun-tahun semasa kuliah yang mereka habiskan bersama berhasil memetakan daftar apa yang disuka dan tidak disuka satu sama lain di otak. Kenma suka kucing, dan  _ video game _ , dan selalu tidur di balik  _ kotatsu  _ sepanjang musim dingin, meninggalkan Tetsurou sendirian di kamar mereka. Kenma tidak suka hingar-bingar pesta, dan gerahnya musim panas, dan berbicara serta bertemu dengan orang baru secara umum—yang Keiji yakini menjadi alasan kenapa Kenma tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya sejak Osamu tinggal di sana.

Kenma menyesap  _ matcha latte  _ di tangannya. Dia bahkan tak suka kopi, tapi bisa-bisanya mengajak Keiji bertemu di gerai kafe yang menunya didominasi oleh minuman berkafein. “Dia datang?”

“Ya, aku mengajaknya semalam.”

Kenma tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya. Bahunya yang biasa terlalu merosot di balik  _ hoodie  _ hitam kebesaran kini terangkat saat dia bergidik. “Dia terlihat menyeramkan.”

Tawa kecil Keiji pecah. “Jangan keras-keras. Keluarganya menguasai daerah ini.”

Gurauannya hiperbolis, Kenma jamin, makanya dia cuma bisa berdecak agak-agak kesal. “Tapi serius, dia punya tato naga atau semacamnya, seperti di film-film itu?”

Seketika memori kilat yang terjadi semalam menyembul di benak, bagaimana masih segar ingatan itu membentuk sketsa tubuh yang tak sengaja berdiri di hadapannya, begitu nyata. Kalau saja algoritma pikiran Keiji tidak menghubungkan fakta kalau ia mengetahui tak ada tato sama saja dengan dirinya pernah menyaksikan tubuh Osamu tidak dibalut apapun, yang pasti bakal disimpulkan Kenma tentang sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, dia pasti sudah menjawab jujur.

Skenario semacam itu buru-buru diberi tanda silang merah besar-besaran. “Mana mungkin aku tahu?”

Jika Osamu bisa memberitahu perjanjian ini pada saudara kembar dan rekan kerjanya, maka Keiji juga berhak menceritakannya pada beberapa teman-temannya. Supaya mereka impas, supaya setidaknya ada yang tahu kalau ini adalah sedikit bukti perlawanan dari Keiji perihal statusnya yang direnggut selama setahun.

“Kamu tahu kan, Keiji,” senyum yang tersungging di bibir itu sukar dideskripsi, “satu tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama.”

Tentu saja, lagipula durasi yang ditawarkan Osamu ia setujui dengan kesadaran penuh. Kendatipun narasi palsu ini ia harapkan bisa berakhir lebih cepat, ia tahu hal tersebut takkan membuahkan respon yang baik dari kedua pihak keluarga. Yah, walaupun mengulur masa ekspirasi menjadi setahun juga tidak bakal membuat segalanya lebih baik. Tapi, setidaknya.  _ Setidaknya _ , sempat ia pikir begitu.

Sampai realisasi lain muncul pelan-pelan, dibawa oleh kerlingan mata Kenma yang hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Tahun-tahun saling mengenal telah melatih mereka seakan-akan bisa bertelepati, meskipun ucapan itu tak pernah ia hadirkan di sana, bersama suaranya.

Satu tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Untuk sebuah pernikahan penuh sandiwara, detak-detik jarum jam bisa melambat hingga membentuk satuan waktu yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sehari terasa seperti seminggu. Seminggu terasa seperti sebulan. Sebulan seperti semusim.

Dan setahun, yang bisa terasa seperti selamanya, apa saja probabilitas yang bisa terjadi?

✢

Keiji membawa Osamu menuju kawasan ramai Shinjuku malam itu. Saat mereka tiba, pintu masuk Wald 9 sudah disesaki oleh wartawan dan fotografer yang sibuk menyodorkan mikrofon serta kamera pada publik figur yang hadir. Keiji menghentikan mobil agak jauh, di depan pegawai parkir valet. Di tempat yang sama, Yukie menunggu.

Keiji menggandeng lengannya tiap kali ia merasakan lensa kamera tengah terfokus pada mereka, dalam setiap langkah menapaki lantai yang dialasi karpet merah. Osamu, meskipun telah terbiasa hidup dengan nama keluarga yang ramah di telinga publik, jarang mendapat publisitas seperti ini. Dibiarkannya Keiji yang menuntun, fabrik jaket denim yang ia kenakan kerap kali dicengkram lembut. Lihat ke sana, lalu kemari, berjalan ke arah teater. Gerakan tangan Keiji menginstruksi.

Barulah lepas ketika lampu teater dimatikan. Kini diletakkan di sandaran tangan kursi, jari-jemari itu mengetuk ritmis di ujungnya. Fokus Osamu berhenti di sana.

“Apa?” Keiji bertanya.

Cahaya benderang dari layar bioskop terpantul di batu cincin yang ia kenakan di jari manisnya. Ornamen permatanya membiaskan warna biru safir, kilaunya lebih lembut daripada yang Osamu kenakan sekarang. Sebuah pengingat lemah, bahwa keluarga Miya yang menerima Keiji sebagai salah satu anggotanya. 

Osamu mengalihkan wajahnya kembali pada layar, menghitung mundur hingga film diputar. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

✢

Sebelum ditonton pun Osamu sudah yakin film semacam ini takkan masuk akal baginya. Skenarionya penuh dengan filosofi dan politik di jaman Edo, dengan sampingan roman picisan yang kontras dengan poin utama film, Osamu harus mengaku kalau film ini tak bisa benar-benar dipahami. Tapi dia bisa mengerti kenapa novel ini jadi salah satu favorit Shinsuke. Sementara Atsumu, lelaki brengsek itu pasti akan ketiduran di menit kedua puluh film baru saja diputar.

Osamu mendengarkan penjelasan Keiji tentang akhir ambigu film tersebut pada beberapa wartawan, ketika film berakhir dan para tamu VIP membaur di lobi yang disiapkan untuk pesta perilisan. Kata-katanya terlalu cepat untuk dimengerti, diisi dengan banyak istilah-istilah dan kejadian historis yang tak pernah Osamu dengar lagi sejak kelas sejarah jaman sekolah. 

Jadi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tak mencoba memahami, hanya berdiri di belakang Keiji dan menyesap sampanye dalam diam.

Keiji meninggalkan Osamu untuk bercengkrama dengan beberapa kru film—Osamu kenal salah satu, aktor di sebelah Keiji itu biasanya tampil film aksi, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau bermain di film historikal penuh drama semacam ini?—ketika giliran dirinya yang dikerumuni wartawan, menanyakan pendapat tentang film tersebut.

Dan apa yang harus Osamu ucapkan? Meminta maaf kalau dia sama sekali tak paham konflik internal yang dialami pemeran utamanya? Nyaris menguap di tengah alur cerita? 

“Eh, akting semua karakternya sangat bagus, sangat menjiwai. Terutama yang berperan sebagai samurai, yang mencoba membunuh kaisar.” Sial, dia bahkan sudah lupa nama karakternya.

Salah satu wartawan tertawa lembut. “Bagaimana dengan keseluruhan inti filmnya? Apakah Anda lebih menyukainya daripada novelnya, Miya-san?”

Kerap kali orang-orang memujinya sebagai kembar yang lebih santun dalam memilih kata-kata, lebih menghormati lawan bicaranya, tidak menimbulkan hal memalukan seperti Atsumu. Tapi malam itu, Osamu bisa merasakannya, kalau dia tak selalu lebih baik daripada Atsumu dalam aspek ini. “Jujur, aku juga kurang mengerti. Dan aku belum membaca novelnya. Tapi menurutku ceritanya menarik.”

Wartawan itu tak bisa menanyakan lebih lanjut, begitu pula wartawan lain di sebelahnya. Rangkaian tanya jawab ini menjadi antiklimaks. Maka mereka pun pergi, mencoba bertanya pada tamu lain yang nama serta titelnya bisa mendongkrak jumlah pembaca artikel di situs berita mereka besok pagi. Osamu menghela nafas lega dan menenggak sampanye di tangannya sampai habis.

Lama ia menyadari, Keiji tengah melihat ke arahnya sejak tadi.

✢

Sepanjang malam, Osamu hanya duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan megah berinterior retro tersebut, sembari terus menerima semua minuman yang disajikan para pelayan yang berlalu lalang. Keiji tak pernah menghampirinya, terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang tak Osamu kenali. Meski bila dipikir-pikir, tak ada seorang pun yang Osamu kenal di sini kecuali Keiji, Yukie, si editor, yang sesekali Osamu jumpai di rumah—Osamu baru saja pulang, dan Yukie pamit keluar—dan dua lelaki yang tengah berbincang dengan Keiji.

Kalau tidak salah, yang berambut putih bernama Koutarou, sementara yang berambut coklat Akinori. Meski hanya satu tahun lebih senior darinya semasa sekolah, Osamu tak terlalu familiar dengan mereka untuk merangkai konversasi lebih dari lima menit. 

Osamu tahu kalau Keiji bergabung dengan klub  _ kyudo  _ bersama Akinori. Tapi ia tak punya ide bagaimana Keiji bisa akrab dengan Koutarou, bahkan dicoba diingat pun, tak ada potongan ingatan yang membawanya pada fragmen Keiji dan Koutarou saling mengenal di sekolah. Tapi tahu apa Osamu, dan sejarah hidup yang Keiji tempuh. 

Meskipun begitu, tak butuh informasi atau memori untuk bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang dibagi oleh Koutarou dan Keiji, kimia rasa yang tak dimiliki Akinori dengan mereka berdua. Begitu subtil dalam sentuhan tangan Keiji yang bertahan di siku Koutarou, dan iris biru keabuannya, dan lekuk senyum tipisnya, Osamu seperti baru saja dihadapkan pada sebuah versi Keiji yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. 

Tetapi bila Osamu ingin melihat segalanya lewat sudut pandang melankolis, di bawah pendar keemasan kandelier yang menyinari, ia memang hampir-hampir tidak mengenali Keiji malam ini. Dia tertawa lebih banyak, berbicara lebih banyak, mendengarkan percakapan lawan bicaranya lebih antusias. Osamu bertanya-tanya yang manakah Keiji yang sebenarnya. Lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya dalam rumah sunyi selama dua bulan terakhir, atau yang membaur dengan keramaian malam ini.

Dari waktu ke waktu, mata Keiji sesekali akan beredar ke tiap sudut ruangan hingga menemukan Osamu, menatapnya satu dua detik, sebelum memfokuskan pandangan pada orang yang berbicara di depannya lagi. Yang tak Osamu tahu, biner itu bertahan lebih lama padanya apabila Yukie berjalan ke arah sofa, membawa sebotol bir dan duduk di sebelahnya. 

Meskipun kantung matanya hampir-hampir bisa mengalahkan milik Keiji dan Osamu takut ia bisa tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan, Yukie dengan senang hati menghabiskan setengah jam waktunya bercakap-cakap dengan Osamu.

“Sebenarnya aku setuju.” Yukie membentur halus botol birnya dengan milik Osamu. “Film ini sulit dimengerti. Mungkin tidak akan jadi  _ box office _ , tapi para kritikus film yang sok elit itu pasti akan menominasikannya untuk penghargaan.”

Osamu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya itu jadi pembuktian diri, bahwa impresi yang ia tampilkan tidak sebodoh yang sempat dibayangkan. “Jadi kenapa dari semua novel yang ia tulis, yang difilmkan pertama kali adalah yang satu ini?”

“Tidak paham juga. Mungkin karena banyak adegan seksnya?” Yukie mengedikkan bahu ringan, hanya untuk membuat Osamu tersedak. Wanita itu tertawa kecil seraya membantu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. “Tapi kalau Anda berniat membaca karya Keiji, mungkin bisa dimulai dari  _ Nobody at The Sea _ . Aku merekomendasikannya.”

Selama sisa waktu itu, Yukie mengajaknya berkonversasi ringan. Hingga pada satu titik, di tengah penjelasan Osamu tentang tahap jabatan yang harus dijalaninya di perusahaan dalam tiga tahun terakhir, Yukie ijin permisi dengan alasan harus mengantarkan direksi penerbit ke luar gedung.

Harusnya Osamu langsung tahu kalau ia berdalih, sebab tak lama kemudian Keiji berjalan menghampiri. Perawakan kedua lelaki yang sedari tadi menemaninya kini tak kelihatan lagi.

Osamu mendongak. Jam besar di atas pintu coklat berukuran majestik itu nyaris menunjukkan tengah malam. “Mau pulang?”

Keiji mengangguk. “Kamu bisa berdiri?”

“Aku tidak mabuk.” Osamu baru menyadari sebanyak apa kadar alkohol yang mengalir dalam darahnya ketika ia berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

“Kamu minum terlalu banyak malam ini.”

Osamu menghela nafas panjang, dengan seluruh tenaganya, menguatkan kakinya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan. “ _ Well _ , apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selagi menunggumu?”

Keiji menyimpan semua kata-kata, mendorong jauh lebih dalam ke kerongkongannya, mencoba tidak mengikutkan yang satu itu dalam hitungan luar kepala akan seberapa seringnya mereka mengikis kesabaran satu sama lain. Ini ruang publik. Meskipun kebanyakan tamu telah pulang dan lobi itu tak lama lagi kosong, hanya diisi oleh para pelayan dan petugas kebersihan, tak perlu sandiwara mereka ditangkap satu pasang mata pun.

Dia menunggu, dengan sabar, sampai hanya mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Jalanan lengang, lampu-lampu di sisi jalan mengiringi mereka menuju pinggiran Tokyo, pada destinasi sebuah rumah tua di puncak bukit. 

Osamu tak henti-hentinya memandang ke balik jendela, meski pemandangannya hanya gelap malam. Kelap-kelip yang beriluminasi dari megapolitan pusat kota telah jauh mereka tinggalkan.

“Kamu tahu,” Keiji berdeham, “jika kamu tak mengerti arti filmnya, berarti kamu tidak pernah menganggapnya menarik.”

Osamu masih tak mau memandang wajahnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana pun, bayangan samar lelaki itu tetap saja terpantul di kaca jendela. Menutup mata adalah satu-satunya pilihan agar dia tak perlu melihat bibirnya terangkat miring, kesengajaan untuk bersikap ofensif.

“Memang sesusah itu untuk kamu mengerti, ya?”

Osamu berandai-andai, bila dia yang berada di kursi kemudi sekarang. Mungkin dia akan mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuh Keiji terbanting di joknya, jantung seperti mau melompat keluar dari balik rusuk. 

“Kau bisa sedikit kurang sarkastis, kau tahu.” Tapi nyatanya, dia duduk di kursi penumpang, tangannya ditumpukan ke sisi pintu, menahan wajahnya. Dan mungkin juga segala emosinya. “Seperti editormu itu.”

Setelahnya, Keiji tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Meskipun dari bayangannya di kaca jendela, bisa Osamu lihat bagaimana kedua tangan Keiji yang berada di roda kemudi mengepal geram, mencengkram lebih erat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> batu di [cincinnya](https://www.antiquejewellerycompany.com/shop/18ct-gold-sapphire-ring-by-cartier/) sebenernya very very subtle


	2. SUMMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [False God - Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/5hQSXkFgbxjZo9uCwd11so?si=LxOW5eSjRBqSLNsRaNKN4g) / [I Want - Mitski](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Phnrzy56Yt0VNooKCwr3p?si=VGinYQi4TaWukqQAkzK0Mw)

Musim panas mengendap-endap datang. Di rumah di puncak bukit, semilir angin malam masih terasa menyejukkan, masuk dari celah  _ shoji  _ yang menghadap ke halaman, selalu terbuka lebar, membuat Osamu kehilangan orientasi waktu selama beberapa saat.

Segalanya datang menghantam sekaligus, seperti ombak yang menerjang di kala badai, sebersamaan dengan ia menemukan Atsumu. Berdiri di depan rumah, memanggul ransel dan menarik koper besar di belakangnya, menyambangi tepat setelah pesawatnya mendarat di Narita.

Atsumu masih mengenakan jaket kulit coklat dan turtleneck oranye saat tiba. Setelan favoritnya cocok untuk musim panas yang kadang masih menciptakan tubuh menggigil di tanah Britania, namun di Jepang, tidak terlalu kompatibel. Tapi toh yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak merasa gerah.

“Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini.” Osamu menghardik, melipat tangannya. Di seberang meja makan, Atsumu menyambut kalimatnya dengan raut histerikal. 

“Kamu berniat tinggal di sini?” Yang satu itu datang dari balik punggung Atsumu. Bila ia menoleh, Keiji tengah berdiri di lorong yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tamu. 

Atsumu memijat keningnya, agak-agak kesal. “Untuk dua orang yang selalu beda pendapat, bisa-bisanya kalian berdua sepakat untuk mengusirku ke jalanan.”

Keiji menyipitkan matanya. Osamu berusaha mengabaikan selorohan Atsumu, merepetisi ucapannya lagi. “Kau tetap tidak bisa tinggal di sini,” tandasnya. “Lagipula kau kan bisa pulang ke rumah. Atau di hotel. Atau di apartemen Sakusa. Atau di manalah.”

“Apartemen Omi di London, Bodoh. Di sini dia masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya.” Atsumu mengerang, terdengar seperti rengekan bocah. “Oh, ayolah! Ini sudah malam! Hanya hari ini dan besok. Setelah itu kita kan bakal menginap di Kamakura—”

“Kamakura?” Keiji memotong. Matanya tak lagi terproyeksi pada Atsumu, melainkan lelaki lain yang duduk di sisi lain meja. 

Atsumu berusaha menyatukan keping-keping inti dialog ini. Ia melirik Keiji dari balik pundaknya, lalu pada Osamu. “Kau belum memberitahunya?”

Tanpa perlu menunggu Osamu membuka mulut pun, jawabannya sudah ada di sana. Selalu ada yang menahannya untuk memberitakan acara tak terelakkan ini, karena tentu saja, dia tahu Keiji takkan menyukainya. Tapi kalau mau ditunggu sampai kapan pun, tetap saja hasilnya tak akan lebih baik. Malah yang ada jauh lebih buruk, nyata terpampang dari wajah Keiji sekarang.

“Pesta ulang tahun nenekku, dirayakan di villa musim panas keluarga kami di Kamakura. Beliau meminta keluarga inti untuk menginap sepanjang akhir pekan.” Osamu menjelaskan tanpa semangat. “Maaf baru memberitahu sekarang.”

Keiji belum mengatakan apa-apa, yang ternyata lebih membuat Osamu risau daripada Keiji dengan kata-kata sinisnya. Mungkin dia tidak mau mengeluarkannya di depan Atsumu, sekali pun lelaki itu tahu relasi yang mereka bagi tak lebih dari bermain peran. Atau mungkin, dia sampai pada sebuah pemahaman, bahwa tak boleh ada kata penolakan jika sudah dihadapkan dengan keluarga besar satu sama lain.

“Kamar tamu ada di lantai atas.” Saat Keiji berbicara, kalimatnya hanya tertuju pada Atsumu. Ia langsung berjalan menyusuri lorong tanpa menunggu. “Ikuti aku.”

Tubuh Osamu ditinggalkan bergeming di dapur. Didengarnya langkah dua pasang kaki bergerak menaiki tangga. Samar percakapan Atsumu dan Keiji ditangkap oleh telinga, namun tak mampu ia elaborasi lebih lanjut.

Angin yang masuk dari halaman belakang mendadak mulai menghangat. Musim panas akhirnya datang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Osamu bisa merasakannya, bagaimana semuanya akan jadi lebih panjang dan menyakitkan.

✢

Keiji tak segan-segan masuk kembali ke kamar tamu yang ditempati Atsumu tanpa mengetuk. Lelaki pirang itu tengah menarik bajunya untuk dilepaskan, namun tak jadi. Ia menotis Keiji berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat.

“Kamar Osamu tepat di sebelahmu, ngomong-ngomong. Lalu kamar mandi ada di ujung kanan lorong. Hanya satu, jadi harus berbagi dengan Osamu. Di bawah juga ada satu, di sebelah dapur—”

“Bagaimana dengan kamarmu?” Pertanyaan tersebut menghentikannya. Kini Atsumu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, tangannya terbentang sampai nyaris mencapai sisi ranjang, dari ujung ke ujung.

Keiji mengerjapkan mata. Beradu argumen dengan Osamu adalah satu hal yang biasa. Namun beradu argumen dengan si kembar yang lebih keras kepala adalah hal lain lagi. Takkan ada habisnya, Keiji tahu. Satu-satunya cara menutup mulut lelaki ini adalah melawannya dengan hal selain kata-kata, seperti yang dilakukannya semasa sekolah dulu. Tapi ia sedang tak punya tenaga, maka tak ada opsi lain kecuali mengikuti keinginannya.

“Aku lebih sering tidur di ruang kerjaku. Di bawah.”

“Hoh, begitu.” Atsumu masih berbaring, menggerak-gerakkan tangan di sepanjang sprei tempat tidur di bawah tubuhnya. Atas, bawah. Atas, bawah. “Kau tidak pernah berniat tidur dengannya?”

Dalam durasi sepersekian sekon, Keiji menyesali pilihannya untuk membiarkan Atsumu yang mengambil kendali konversasi.

“Maksudku, dia tidak jelek. Tunggu, kami secara harfiah punya wajah yang sama, berarti dia juga tampan. Dan seksi. Ya Tuhan, aku tak pernah membayangkan bakal menyebut si Bodoh itu tampan dan seksi. Intinya, penampilannya menarik. Dan kalian secara resmi sudah menikah. Meskipun cuma…” Omong kosongnya diberi jeda sejenak. Aneh melihat Atsumu sekonyong-konyong menjadi atentif dalam pilihan katanya, untuk waktu-waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi. “Tapi kau mengerti apa maksudku kan? Kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih santai, dan bersenang-senang?”

Tembok pertahanan yang Keiji bangun sejak musim semi lalu belum runtuh sedikit pun. Dan ia bersumpah akan selalu seperti itu, seberapa keras pun Atsumu mencoba. “Kamu sudah selesai bicara?”

Air mukanya penuh rasa kaget yang artifisial, kala ia bangkit dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Itu, dan gelak tawanya pun pecah. “Ya ampun! Jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu dong! Aku cuma bercanda!”

Keiji mencoba mengingat tiap kalimat yang dilontar Atsumu, tak mampu membedakan di bagian mana ia bercanda atau tidak. Ada sejumput rasa lega yang diam-diam terlintas, mengingat fakta bahwa lelaki yang dinikahinya bukan yang di depannya ini.

“Respon Osamu juga sangat mirip waktu aku menggodanya begini. Ternyata kalian punya kemiripan juga.” Ia menyeka sedikit bulir air di ujung matanya. “Hei, Keiji. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang. Pasti kau berpikir,  _ yah, setidaknya aku tidak dipaksa menikah dengan Atsumu. Menikah dengan Osamu memang sebuah penyiksaan, tapi dengan Atsumu? Pasti seperti neraka, mungkin aku akan langsung membunuhnya di minggu pertama pernikahan kami. _ ”

Keiji bahkan tak mau capek-capek menyanggah Atsumu. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada pintu kamar tamu, masih terbuka lebar. Barangkali dengan ini Osamu bisa mendengar bualan sampah yang dikatakan kembarannya.

“Tapi, kau tahu, Osamu sama tersiksanya juga denganmu. Tentang pernikahan ini.” Seketika suaranya jauh berbeda, tidak seperti milik Miya Atsumu. “Jadi tolong jangan bertingkah seolah-olah cuma kau yang jadi korban di sini.”

Keiji teringat akan kebiasaan Osamu yang dua kali seminggu akan membuka pintu balkon. Jika ia mendengar suara Osamu yang bercakap-cakap sendiri serta semerbak aroma rokok mentol yang terselip masuk dari celah jendela ruang kerjanya, maka itu berarti ia sedang menelepon Atsumu di balkon—tepat di atas ruang kerja Keiji. Di saat-saat seperti itu, Keiji tak bisa menangkap apa yang Osamu katakan. Tapi setidaknya, yang dinyatakan Atsumu malam ini sudah menjelaskan.

Keiji mendengus, seringainya tipis. “Bukankah kita sudah terlalu tua untuk mengadu? Terlebih lagi, pada saudara kembar sendiri?”

Tapi Atsumu, lekuk bibirnya lebih nyata, lebih kejam. Tatapannya pada Keiji seakan-akan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, kalau  _ Bingo. Aku menang. _ “Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun, aku hanya menebak. Tapi kedengarannya kau sendiri yang mengakui tebakanku benar.”

__

_ Atsumu, dasar bajingan— _ isi otak Keiji penuh dengan konsep itu sekarang. “Jangan berlagak seolah-olah dia tidak diuntungkan dalam pernikahan ini.” 

Tapi tetap saja, Osamu meninggalkannya sisa makanan setiap malam, membeli persediaan biji kopi untuknya jika minggu itu gilirannya yang berbelanja, menunggunya di pesta perilisan film sepanjang malam. Sungguh, buat apa itu semua? Bila yang Osamu kejar dari semua ini bukanlah Keiji, yang sekedar berperan sebagai pionnya untuk mendapatkan ahli waris perusahaan?

“Bukankah kau juga seperti itu?” Sekejap, pembawaannya menjadi tenang, nyaris membuat Keiji bergidik. “Karena selama ini, yang aku tahu, semua orang menginginkan sesuatu dari orang lain. Tak mungkin orang sepertimu menerima pernikahan ini tanpa perlawanan kan? Tak ada dari kita yang sedermawan itu.” 

Di akhir kalimat, Keiji paham, bahwa rangkaian konversasi ini telah disiapkan Atsumu sejak lama. Dengan gampangnya ia terbawa suasana, bermain dalam skema licik Atsumu.

Mengucapkan lebih banyak kata lagi hanya akan membuat kata-kata itu menyerangnya balik, maka Keiji memilih diam, seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal. Diputarnya badannya, dibantingnya pintu kamar tamu, dan menuruni tangga.

Gerakan tumitnya berhenti saat ia mendapati Osamu menangkap presensinya. Lelaki itu masih di dapur, membuka kulkas, memilah-milah bahan makanan apa yang akan dia masak sebagai makan malam. Osamu nampak sedikit heran melihat Keiji yang tersengal-sengal di ujung dapur.

“Kembaranmu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia.”

Osamu, serta-merta ia terkekeh pelan, seperti hendak mengiyakan. “Ya, aku tahu. Seharusnya sudah kumakan dia saat kami masih di kandungan.”

Keiji hampir tertawa, kalau saja kontrol dirinya tidak alih kendali. Yang ada, tawanya hanya lolos sebagai dengusan.

Percakapan cepat-cepat ia hentikan di sana. Keiji melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja, menutup pintu, dan mengurung diri semalaman.

✢

Villa musim panas milik keluarga Miya tidak benar-benar berlokasi di Kamakura. Terletak setengah jam dari luar kawasan pemukiman, luas kediaman itu mungkin mencakup setengah dari pusat kota. Dan bila mau dieksaminasi ulang, adalah remeh untuk menyebutnya sebagai villa. 

Tanah itu lengkap dengan pantai pribadi dan kebun anggur yang diproduksi terbatas untuk anggota keluarga. Kalau saja Keiji juga tidak terlahir dari keluarga dengan segala keistimewaan semacam ini, sudah pasti dirinya bakal tergugah kagum. Tapi tiap-tiap keluarga konglomerat nyatanya tak punya banyak perbedaan, terlebih dengan fiksasinya terhadap aspek-aspek mewah yang tak penting dan masa bodohnya pada realita, terlalu nyaman hidup dalam gelembungnya. 

Jadi, mau segigih apapun Atsumu memamerkan tiap-tiap fasilitasnya selama perjalanan— _ ada perpustakaan di sayap kanan rumah, kau suka membaca kan? Ah, ada  _ kyudojo _ juga, bukannya kau dulu bergabung dalam klub  _ kyudo _ saat sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak bermain  _ kyudo _ lagi sekarang? Hei, ada  _ kendojo _ juga! Kau mau kita tanding ulang, Keiji? _ —Keiji sama sekali tak terkesan.

Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, terlepas dari banyaknya daftar akomodasi yang disediakan villa ini, ada satu yang tak terelakkan. 

Osamu menjatuhkan ranselnya di tempat tidur dan membuka resletingnya, merogoh sehelai kaos hitam dan celana training sebagai setelan tidur. Lama sampai fakta itu menyambarnya. 

Ketika ia mendongak, Keiji menemukan aksen gugup yang membuat otot-otot wajahnya tegang. “Kau mau ke kamar mandi duluan atau—”

“Duluan saja.” Seperti biasa ia menjawab, cepat, tanpa ragu.

Selagi deras air pancuran bergema dari dalam kamar mandi, Keiji menghabiskan waktunya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sebelah jendela. Mereka belum menghidupkan lampu utama kamar, hanya mempercayakan pencahayaan dari lampu nakas di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidur. Pendar bulan jatuh membentuk bayangan di lantai keramik kamar, terdistorsi separuh karena karpet beludru merah yang terhampar di depan sofa. Tirai satin putihnya berkibar ketika angin pasang laut menerpa masuk dari balkon, pintunya setengah terbuka. 

Sama sunyinya. Kamar ini, rumah di puncak bukit, Osamu.

Semasa Keiji mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, lelaki itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan pintu. Lampu kamar mandi yang tersisip dari balik punggungnya terasa menyilaukan, kontras dengan remang kamar. Titik-titik air menempel di rambut dan dagunya, handuk putih tersampir asal di pundak kanannya. Bayangan yang membuat dia ditarik balik pada suatu malam di musim semi, di depan kamar Osamu.

“Aku akan tidur di kamar Atsumu.” Osamu berkata. “Tepat di seberang kamar ini. Ketuk saja kalau ada apa-apa.”

Entah apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai imaji Keiji kembali pada minggu-minggu pertama Osamu tinggal bersamanya. Dia hanya menjelaskan satu-dua hal umum, membiarkan Osamu menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana hidup bekerja di rumah ini. Sebuah galaksi mikrokosmos yang hanya dibagi oleh mereka berdua. 

Tak pernah ada tawaran untuk membantu, keluar dari mulut Keiji. Tak pernah ada  _ Ketuk saja kalau ada apa-apa _ .

“Kamu bisa tidur di sini.” Keiji baru sanggup berbicara di kala tangan Osamu nyaris mencapai gagang pintu. 

Osamu berputar, memperhatikan sofa yang diduduki Keiji. Mau sepanjang dan seempuk apapun, orang bodoh juga bakal memilih tidur di tempat tidur lain dibandingkan dengan sebuah sofa.

“Bukan di sini,” ucapnya lagi, beranjak dari sofa. “Tempat tidurnya kan muat untuk dua orang.”

Yang ini baru. Keiji bisa menyaksikannya di mata Osamu, binar penuh kejut itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mau komentar lebih lanjut, tak mau diberi reaksi. Buru-buru ia mengambil piyamanya dan berderap menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi itu masih lembab. Wangi  _ sandalwood  _ dari sampo samar-samar mengisi setiap sudut. Ada sesuatu yang hampir mencelos jantungnya saat sadar, bahwa setelah ia keluar dari sini, aromanya akan sama seperti Osamu. Keiji mencoba meredam konsep itu dengan membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani air pancuran yang membekukan.

Ketika ia kembali, Osamu sudah terlelap di ujung tempat tidur. Ia berbaring di sisi yang menghadap ke arah pintu balkon, kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

✢

Pesta ulang tahun meriah yang diadakan pada Sabtu malam tersebut tidak dihadiri sembarang publik dan media, namun tak memungkiri jumlah tamu yang diundang hampir menembus angka seratus. Mulai dari sanak saudara dekat dan jauh, kolega dan teman lama, beserta jajaran pejabat dan beberapa pegawai perusahaan—Keiji sama sekali tak mampu membaca daftarnya satu per satu.

Pantai pribadi keluarga Miya didekor oleh tangan ibu Atsumu dan Osamu sendiri, sama seperti pesta pernikahan berbulan-bulan lalu. Batas antara rumput dan pasir dialasi karpet putih tipis yang bagaikan tak berujung. Kelap-kelip lampu kekuningan yang digantung membaur dengan bintang di langit malam, sesekali berayun ditiup angin. Enam hidangan disajikan secara bertahap di meja-meja kayu bundar, dengan rangkaian aster putih di tengah-tengahnya.

Keiji sekuat tenaga memasang tampang datar di momen Atsumu menggeser kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. “Lama tak jumpa, Keiji-kun.”

“Kau baru saja melihatnya tadi siang.” Malah Osamu menyanggah, mengingatkan empat jam lalu, Keiji tak bisa menolak ajakan ayah Atsumu yang membawanya melihat-lihat kebun anggur keluarga mereka. Di lorong menuju sayap selatan rumah, ia berpapasan dengan Atsumu dan Osamu yang sedang mengekori kakeknya. Mengenakan  _ hakama _ , menjinjing  _ bogu _ di satu tangan, dan memanggul  _ shinai _ di tangan yang lain.

“Aku tidak bicara padamu.” Atsumu mengeluh. “Tidak perlu sok mewakilkan.”

“Berhenti mengganggu mereka.” Perintah suara dari balik punggung Keiji. Kiyoomi berjalan lambat, nyaris seperti terseok-seok, menuju kursi kosong di antara Keiji dan Atsumu. Bahkan mengenakan masker sekalipun, Keiji tahu kalau ekspresinya memberengut. Postur tubuhnya yang terlalu membungkuk meneriakkan kalau ia tak ingin hadir di sana.

Dihadapkan dengan tiga orang yang sudah pasti kontra dengan semua omong kosongnya malam itu, Atsumu makin menggerutu. “Aku hanya mengajak berbicara.”

“Tolong,” Kiyoomi membuka maskernya, melipat rapi dan menyelipkannya ke kantong kemeja putihnya, “berhenti.”

Seperti baru saja mengucapkan mantra, Atsumu segera patuh dengan kalimat Kiyoomi. Sempat ia mendengus sebentar, hingga akhirnya melupakan intensi nakalnya dengan segera. Ia mengganti fokus pada Osamu, mengobrol mengenai hal-hal tak bisa Keiji mengerti. Topik yang diisi dengan nama-nama asing dan lokasi-lokasi di London, bagian dari Osamu yang belum pernah Keiji sentuh.

Kemungkinan beberapa waktu sebelum hidangan pembuka disajikan, seorang wanita mendatangi meja mereka dan mengejutkan Atsumu serta Osamu dari belakang. Perawakannya tak asing, dengan rambut coklatnya yang dipotong pendek, gaun putih ketatnya yang didesain tanpa lengan dan kerah sampai ke leher. Keiji lupa namanya, tapi dia ingat adik wanita ini—apakah namanya Ryu? Bukankah keluarganya punya hotel paling mewah di area regional Tohoku?—berada di tahun angkatan yang sama dengannya dan Atsumu serta Osamu.

“Saeko!” Atsumu serta-merta merangkul wanita itu, refleksnya menyentak meja dan hampir membuat semua gelas terjatuh. 

Di sisi lain, gerakan Osamu lebih lambat, namun rangkulannya lebih erat. Ada bahasa tubuh yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua, tahu di mana lengan itu harus diletakkan dan terlihat begitu tepat, di pinggang Saeko. Seolah-olah mereka sudah melatih ini bertahun-tahun.

Saeko melayani serentetan celotehan Atsumu sejenak, sampai perhatiannya dipindahkan pada dua orang lain di meja. “Dan kalian pasti Sakusa dan Akaashi!” Ramah suaranya berseru, penuh kehidupan. Namun cepat-cepat diralatnya. “Maaf, maksudku Miya. Tidak, tidak. Maksudku Keiji.”

Keiji bisa memperhatikan lirikan Saeko sekilas, mengobservasi kilau batu safir yang seragam di masing-masing jari manis Osamu dan Keiji.

“Semoga si kembar tidak merepotkan kalian. Meskipun aku tidak yakin.” Lalu, ditambahkannya, seraya mengacak-acak rambut Atsumu yang sudah ditata dengan gel, hanya untuk mendengar Atsumu mengomel kemudian. “Apalagi yang satu ini!”

Keiji menonton sekuens itu dengan senyum tipis di bibir, satu-satunya respon paling sopan yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. Kiyoomi terkekeh pelan di sebelahnya, meski yang ia anggap lucu bukanlah kejadian di hadapannya.

Dari sudut bingkai mata, Keiji mendapati Kiyoomi yang sudah lebih dulu memandang, menyembunyikan senyum gelinya dengan punggung tangan.

“Apa?” Keiji bertanya.

“Kau  _ melihatnya _ .” 

Keiji berusaha menyembunyikan kernyitan di dahinya. Terlambat. “Aku tidak bisa melihat?”

“Tak perlu posesif begitu.” 

Kiyoomi tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya menghubungkan mereka, Keiji dan Osamu. Atsumu tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, aransemen satu tahun penuh sandiwara ini. Apa yang bakal ia pikirkan, bagaimana perasaannya, bila melihat kabar itu di portal berita kurang dari setahun lagi?

“Mereka putus sudah lama sekali, sebelum Osamu kembali dari London,” sahut Kiyoomi. “Kamu tak perlu khawatir. Mereka cuma teman sekarang.”

Keiji memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Saeko sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi meja dengan tangan melambai. 

Jika Osamu memutar kepalanya, kembali memusatkan atensi pada situasi meja mereka, yang dijumpainya adalah Keiji, dan emosi tanpa nama di binar matanya.

✢

Sehabis makan malam, para tamu dipersilahkan membaur di garis pantai. Dengan mangkok-mangkok  _ punch _ dan  _ hors d’oeuvre _ yang disuguhkan di nampan piring-piring kecil, Keiji mengamati bagaimana kerumunan orang di hadapannya bercengkrama, menikmati pesta, seperti yang seharusnya. 

Tapi dia tak punya hal menarik untuk dilakukan malam ini, selain duduk di bangku rotan panjang yang diletakkan di bawah pohon kamelia. Setidaknya Kiyoomi juga hanya menggulir jari pada layar ponsel tanpa antusias, tepat di sebelahnya.

Pusat perhatian Keiji tertuju pada Atsumu untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana tidak, kalau pemuda pirang itu tengah mengadakan atraksi tak penting seperti melempar ceri ke udara dan menangkapnya dengan mulutnya. Keiji tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Atsumu yang mau-mau saja bersorai kagum. 

“Idiot.” Kiyoomi meringis malu, hanya sejenak. Ia memutuskan banyak hal yang lebih menarik di layar ponselnya dari pemandangan itu.

“Tapi kamu bertunangan dengannya,” Keiji menuturkan fakta yang masih sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Betapa membingungkan untuk mengurai dinamika Atsumu dan Kiyoomi, serta bagaimana mereka menjalani hubungan selama ini. Ibarat dua kutub yang berlawanan, yang sudah Keiji cari dengan seksama, tak pernah memiliki titik temu.

“Yah,” Kiyoomi mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel. Bibirnya yang biasa mengerucut mendadak meretas senyum kala ia melihat Atsumu lagi. Kali ini, Atsumu balas memandangnya, melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. “Kadang dia lumayan juga.”

Mereka sama-sama orang aneh, satu hal yang Keiji bisa simpulkan.

“Setidaknya bersama dia lebih menyenangkan,” kedipan mata itu menantang, “daripada Osamu. Lebih membosankan.” 

“Osamu lebih baik.” Keiji membalas cepat. “Tidak seangkuh Atsumu.”

“Kau pikir begitu?” Ada tawa kecil yang ia selipkan di antara kata-kata. 

Yang mengirim sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus senjata makan tuan bagi Keiji. Karena, sejak kapan ia memikirkan Osamu? Menganggapnya lebih baik dan sedikit lebih rendah hati dibanding saudara kembarnya? Astaga, membiarkan ide itu terlintas saja sudah membuat perutnya mual.

Kiyoomi tidak menunggu jawaban Keiji. Ia segera mengedikkan dagu pada sesuatu yang menghampiri. “Pria baikmu datang.”

Bertepatan dengan kalimat itu, Keiji mendongak dari gelas anggur di tangannya. Osamu, yang menyintas keramaian pesta untuk menghampirinya. Osamu, yang lengan kemeja putihnya digulung sampai ke siku dan tiga kancing teratasnya dibuka, menggoda yang melihat untuk berandai-andai sebidang apa dada di balik katun putih tipis itu. Celana jinsnya turut digulung hingga ke atas tumit, langkahnya diperlambat gundukan pasir yang menyelinap di balik jari-jemarinya. Osamu, datang padanya dan membawa pertanyaan lain yang menghunjam jantung, karena sejak kapan Keiji melihat pemuda itu dari perspektif seperti ini? 

Osamu, dan seorang wanita di sebelahnya—ibunya.

Wanita itu selalu hadir dengan presensi anggun yang menyertai, dengan gaun putih yang bergelombang diterpa angin dan rambut yang disanggul rendah. Senyumnya cantik, bibir merah tipis itu. Fitur-fitur wajahnya ia wariskan pada Keiji, segalanya yang bagus. Ibu yang baik, tak hanya untuk anak tunggalnya, tapi juga untuk semua orang.

“Kamu bahkan tak menjumpai kami.” Rangkulan wanita kecil itu hangat, setibanya ia di depan Keiji. 

Keiji tak pernah menjumpai keluarganya sejak pesta pernikahan. Hanya sesekali menelepon ibunya, terakhir kali di hari perilisan filmnya. “Aku sedikit sibuk, buku baruku sedang dalam tahap revisi. Jadi…”

Dialog itu terdistraksi. Ibu Keiji kini menoleh pada Osamu. “Aku harap kamu tidak kewalahan menghadapi Keiji, Osamu-kun. Dia mungkin gampang marah mendekati tenggat waktu, tapi itu karena dia anak yang sensitif.”

“Tidak, tidak. Tidak masalah.” Osamu menyunggingkan senyum sopan, satu-satunya yang ia tahu di depan keluarga Keiji—memuakkan. “Kami, semuanya baik-baik saja.”

_ Tidak tidak tolong—jangan sok baik. _ Isi makan malamnya seakan mendorong untuk keluar, terasa panas di pangkal tenggorokan.  _ Jangan berbuat baik. _

“Nah, nah, Keiji. Bagaimana kalau kamu menemui nenekmu sebentar? Dia ada di dalam, terlalu lelah untuk bermain-main di pantai seperti kalian anak muda.” Tangan Keiji berada di dalam genggaman lembutnya. Tapi untuk Keiji, bagaikan dicekik. “Dia kelihatan kecewa karena kamu tak pernah mengunjunginya sejak musim semi.”

Dengan satu atau lain cara, Keiji selalu bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ibunya akan dibawa ke mana. Bermuara pada wanita tua itu, mimpi buruknya sejak ia paham bagaimana keluarga disfungsional mereka bekerja. 

“Aku mohon, sekali ini jangan menolak, Keiji. Paling tidak kamu harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia sudah membantu penjualan buku dan biaya produksi film—”

“Ibu.” Tangan itu dilepasnya dalam satu kibasan, beserta segala kalut yang ia simpan, terproyeksi lewat getaran suaranya. “Tolong. Berhenti.”

Wanita itu seketika membeku. Ibunya, yang baik hati. Terlalu sibuk menjadi baik untuk semua orang hingga pada satu titik, ia lupa menjadi baik untuk Keiji.

“Keiji.” Suara ibunya merintih.  _ Tolong. Lakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga ini. _

Ibunya tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, malam ini. Tapi ia mengatakannya, tepat setahun lalu, diikuti air mata yang bercucuran membasahi pelupuk. Adalah berat, untuk menjadi baik. Dengan suami yang telah meninggal karena sakit dan anak tunggal yang tak pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

_ Lakukan sesuatu untuk Ibu. Sekali ini saja.  _ Pasang tangan wanita itu menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.  _ Dan Ibu akan melakukan semuanya untukmu. _

Tapi ia tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu dari keluarga ini, apapun itu. Dia tak pernah minta agar kurva penjualan bukunya didongkrak naik dan pengangkatan bukunya menjadi film. Sialan, dia bahkan paling benci buku yang satu itu. Kalau bisa semua eksemplarnya dibakar hingga tak bersisa di dunia. Itu buku pertamanya, masih terlalu berantakan. Dan keluarga ini menyuapinya dengan delusi bahwa tulisannya cukup bagus untuk menerima penghargaan.

Menunduk sekalipun, Keiji tahu pasang mata selain Osamu, ibunya, dan Kiyoomi sudah berada padanya. Sosok yang mendadak membentak seorang wanita paruh baya sudah pasti merupakan kejadian anomali pada sebuah pesta. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Keiji segera kabur dari sana, berlari menuju rumah utama, abai pada bagaimana suara itu menyerukan namanya.

✢

Apabila Osamu membuka pintu kamar, ia disambut oleh redup kamar dan Keiji, berdiri di samping tempat tidur, mengepak semua pakaiannya dengan asal dan memanggul ranselnya.

“Kau mau ke mana?” Osamu mencegatnya di ambang pintu. Figur tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar daripada Keiji menutupi celah keluar.

“Pulang.” Ada sebagian dari hati Osamu yang mati mendengar kata itu disebut. Keiji menengadahkan tangannya pada Osamu, dua langkah di hadapannya. “Kunci mobil?”

Osamu mendesah panjang, menunjukkan tinggal setipis apa sisa-sisa kesabarannya lewat hembusan nafas. “Kau serius?”

Amarah yang Keiji kira telah ditinggalkan sebagian di pantai ternyata belum pergi. Atau mungkin sudah, tapi muncul lagi bersama Osamu yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya sampai ke sini. “Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda?”

Osamu belum menjawabnya. Sorot mata itu sulit dideskripsikan, terlebih saat satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari sinar bulan di balik pintu balkon dan lampu lorong yang dihalangi Osamu.

“Baiklah, kalau tidak mau.” Keiji mendorong tubuh itu tanpa aba-aba, melewatinya dengan acuh. Punggung Osamu terbentur melawan daun pintu. “Aku akan cari Shinsuke dan memintanya mengantarku pulang.”

Kakinya yang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga diredam oleh karpet yang melapisi lantai marmer, sampai-sampai tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Miya Keiji tengah dalam perjalanannya kabur dari sebuah pesta yang sepatutnya ia hadiri sampai selesai. 

Kepalanya seperti mau pecah dan tubuhnya bisa ambruk kapan saja. Ia bahkan tak yakin bisa mencapai lantai dasar dengan kesadaran berkabut seperti ini. Rasanya ingin menertawai diri sendiri, bisa-bisanya jadi selemah ini hanya karena sebuah fakta yang selalu ingin ia tenggelamkan jauh-jauh.

Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berpikir, karena tahu-tahu saja Osamu sudah berada di belakangnya, mensejajarkan tempo mereka dan menarik pergelangan tangan Keiji. Terasa nyeri dalam tiap denyutan nadinya.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan?” Keiji tak bisa menyembunyikan kagetnya, terlalu mendadak.

“Apa lagi?” Raut itu menyeramkan, sesuatu yang Keiji lewatkan beberapa saat lalu ketika rencananya nyaris dihentikan di kamar. Sekarang, pemuda di sebelahnya juga sudah menenteng ranselnya dengan tangan lain yang bebas. “Kau bilang kau mau pulang?”

Tangan itu bergesek melawan kulitnya yang pucat, terlalu erat, di saat yang sama permukaannya terlalu halus daripada yang ia bayangkan. Keiji membiarkan Osamu memandunya keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar hingar bingar keramaian menanti kembang api untuk segera dinyalakan. Di balik punggung mereka, ketika mobil sedan sudah berbelok keluar dari kediaman keluarga Miya, kembang api meledak di udara, membuncah dalam berbagai spektrum warna di antara gelap malam.

✢

Mereka tiba di Tokyo hampir tengah malam. Keiji buru-buru membanting pintu mobil dan masuk ke rumah bahkan sebelum Osamu sempat mematikan mesin. Dan Keiji, bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa hari yang panjang itu telah selesai di sini. Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini, dengan peraturan tak tertulisnya, yang mana semua murka harus ditekan dalam diam. Kesunyian, hal paling sakral di sini, tempatnya beristirahat dan lari dari realita.

Tapi Osamu mematahkan konsep itu. Padahal sekedar tamu, cuma menetap di sini dalam kurun waktu setahun. Osamu, yang selalu meminta lebih darinya. Osamu, yang juga selalu memberi lebih untuknya.

Ia membanting kunci mobil dan tasnya ke meja makan. Keiji yang tengah menenggak sebotol air dingin di depan kulkas refleks berjengit.

“Kau tahu, bukan cuma kau yang muak dengan ini semua,” nadanya mulai meninggi. “Ya Tuhan. Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak bertingkah seperti bocah manja dan bersikap seperti orang dewasa sewajarnya?”

Keiji mencoba menahan geramnya, dilampiaskan pada botol air kosong yang sudah remuk dalam genggaman. “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa.”

Osamu tertawa, kering dan kosong, dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Keiji. “Ya, tentu saja. Karena kau cuma memikirkan dirimu sendiri selama ini. Astaga, kau bahkan lebih parah dari Atsumu.”

Di sana, dibandingkan dengan salah satu manusia yang paling ia benci di dunia, Keiji perlahan kehilangan komposurnya. “Kamu tak tahu apa yang kualami selama ini. Tidak, sebenarnya kau tahu. Sudah jelas kan, yang dikatakan ibuku tadi. Hutang yang harus kubayar pada nenekku karena—“

“Persetan dengan itu semua.” Osamu menyenggak cepat. “Kau kira aku juga tidak tersiksa dengan ini?”

“Aku tahu! Aku tak sebuta itu juga. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengucapkan selamat karena setidaknya menikahiku membuat posisimu jadi ahli waris utama semakin aman?” Segala akumulasi dari hari-hari itu, musim berganti musim, setiap momen yang mereka habiskan untuk mendorong kesabaran satu sama lain di ujung tanduk. Segalanya berakhir di sini. Atau mungkin, sebenarnya baru mulai. Karena bom waktu itu masih berdetik, menunggu untuk meledak. “Ya ampun. Jangan sampai aku mulai dengan cerita hidupmu yang dibayang-bayangi prestasi Atsumu sejak jaman sekolah—“

Yang Keiji tahu setelah itu, kalimatnya terpenggal di sana. Digantikan dengan kelu lidah, terlalu syok dengan balasan Osamu. Pada akhirnya, di penghujung hari, ia tetaplah saudara kembar Atsumu. Dibuktikan dari caranya yang bertindak lebih cepat daripada berbicara, menyambar kerah kemeja Keiji. 

Buku jari yang mencengkram erat semakin memutih. Rahang-rahang kokoh itu mengeras, menyembunyikan giginya yang menggertak. “Bangsat. Kau tidak bisa diam ya?”

_ Osamu lebih baik. _ Keiji mendengar suaranya sendiri, bergaung di belakang pikirannya.

_ Kau pikir begitu? _ Suara Kiyoomi mengikuti. Kini, terdengar lebih sinis. Suram, mengerikan. Sebuah kalimat yang tak nyata, entah dari mana, datang menambahi.  _ Mereka anggota klan Miya, pada akhirnya. _

Yang mengguncang Keiji, mengirim sebuah pesan yang akhirnya berhasil ia kalibrasi. Bahwa tangan ini takkan selalu bersih. Mungkin dia masih dilatih, saat ini cukup untuk menjadi kuat dan tak tertandingi. Tapi sepuluh, dua puluh tahun lagi, bila Osamu menggenapi takdirnya menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Dan sepuluh, dua puluh tahun sebelum itu, apa yang sanggup dilakukan tangan tersebut? Terlebih lagi jika hanya tersisa jarak sempit, batas antara ujung jarinya dan wajah Keiji?

“Lakukan saja.” Dalam getaran timbre suaranya, Keiji mencoba untuk berani. Mendorong dirinya sendiri, menghitung mundur bom tersebut. “Bukannya ini alasanmu membawaku pulang? Bukannya ini yang ingin kamu lakukan dari dulu? Kamu kan yang bilang kalau aku lebih lemah daripada saat masih sekolah dulu?”

Keiji bisa merasakan bagaimana jari-jemari itu menggenggam semakin erat di kerah lehernya. Terasa menekan, membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas.

Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur. Sungguh patetik, Keiji dan keputusan hidup yang ia pilih. “Pukul saja. Dengan senang hati, aku akan menerimanya, Miya-sama.”

Dengan radius sedekat ini, urat-urat di dahi Osamu terlihat jelas menegang bersama wajahnya yang memerah. Nafas yang mencapai pipi Keiji terasa membara, tersengal-sengal saking geramnya. Tangan itu menarik kerahnya semakin dekat. 

Keiji, mau sekeras apapun menumbuhkan keberaniannya, pada akhirnya menutup mata saat dia bisa merasakannya. Ini dia. Ini momen di mana mereka harus mengakui bahwa hanya ada kekacauan di antara mereka, dan tak bisa lagi berpura-pura kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. 

Karena akan ada bekasnya. Karena sejarahnya akan dipatri dalam benak masing-masing. Karena dari awal pun yang mereka miliki hanyalah benci—

Tapi yang Keiji harapkan tak pernah terjadi. Tangan itu tak pernah terhempas ke pipinya, maupun perutnya, atau apapun dari bagian tubuhnya. 

Yang menyentuh Keiji adalah bibir pemuda itu, bertemu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciumannya kasar. Ada lidah yang memaksa masuk, gigi yang nyaris menggigit. Hidung mereka saling menabrak. Telapak Osamu telah berpindah ke punggung leher Keiji, memaksanya untuk tetap rapat.

Butuh waktu untuk Keiji memproses semua ini, apa yang sedang terjadi, agar dia sanggup mendorong Osamu sejauh mungkin. Pinggang pemuda itu menabrak meja makan. 

Keiji, sama seperti Osamu, mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding. Deru nafasnya masih memburu, dibalut dengan kejut dan berang. “Bajingan, apa yang kamu lakukan?!”

“Karena aku tahu kau pasti lebih marah bila aku melakukan ini,” ujarnya, dengan punggung tangan sedang menyeka ujung mulut. 

Jawab itu menciptakan sesak di paru Keiji, membangunkan sesuatu yang telah lama ia hiraukan di benak. Pandangannya kosong, jauh melewati Osamu. Semua kata-kata yang tersusun dalam otaknya mendadak raib, melebur jadi hening.

Osamu tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, meninggalkannya tanpa perlawanan. Setidaknya, usaha yang ia lakukan barusan membuatnya menang.

Tapi setan yang ada di dalam diri Keiji meminta lebih, demi hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang memberanikannya untuk bergerak mengejar Osamu, melangkah menyusuri lorong. Mungkin dengan ciuman itu Osamu telah menyulapnya menjadi bagian dari Miya, seutuhnya. Atau mungkin hal itu telah terjadi sejak lama, sejak satu hari di bulan Maret yang cerah.

Sesuatu yang melempar akal sehatnya keluar jendela dan menginjak harga dirinya serata tanah, hingga ia lupa pernah memilikinya. Mungkin setan itu yang berbicara, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin selama ini mereka hanyalah orang yang sama. Membisikkan di belakang pikirannya, bahwa ia tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dipertahankan. Jadi, buat apa ditahan.

Suara itu mengirim impuls ke saraf-sarafnya, memberikan tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Osamu dan membantingnya ke dinding. Keiji mengalungkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu, dan menariknya kembali untuk sebuah ciuman. Lebih dalam, lebih panas.

Mereka berciuman lama, hingga Osamu bisa mengecap sisa-sisa anggur putih di ujung lidah Keiji, dan Keiji merasakan aroma mentol rokok Osamu menempel di dalam mulutnya. Bila mereka melepasnya, itu berarti karena keduanya sudah kehabisan udara yang dihela ke mulut satu sama lain.

Osamu terengah-engah. Binar yang tadi berkilat di mata Keiji kini berpindah ke matanya. “Kau—“

Keiji mendesis, lengannya kini memegang bisep Osamu, padat dan tegang dan membuat pikirannya semakin liar. “Jangan pura-pura kalau kamu tidak menginginkannya.”

Osamu tak pernah mahir bermain peran. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang jeda ini dengan penyangkalan palsu. Segera ia menurut patuh, mengulum bibir Keiji sekali lagi dengan intensitas yang memabukkan.

Kedua kaki Keiji melemah seperti habis dihipnotis, tubuhnya serasa meleleh di dalam rengkuhan Osamu. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk ke lantai, dengan Keiji di pangkuan Osamu.

Tangan Osamu yang ada di mana-mana, menyentuh segala sisi tubuh Keiji yang bisa disentuh, gerakan yang takkan pernah dibayangkannya satu jam lalu, sehari lalu, sebulan lalu. Bagaimana caranya semua dendam yang mereka timbun berbulan-bulan kini terproyeksi menjadi kalutnya nafsu?

Emosi itu Keiji lampiaskan dari kerja mulutnya, terus menggigit, melumat, dan menjilat. Di sepanjang garis rahang Osamu, turun ke ceruk leher, sampai di selangka. 

_ Jadi begitulah kelihatannya _ , Keiji membatin dalam hati, hasil dari tangan gemetarnya yang membuka kancing kemeja Osamu dengan terburu-buru. Yang hanya menjadi bayangannya di pesta tadi, yang telah ia lupakan berbulan-bulan lalu di depan kamar Osamu, sekarang datang padanya dalam jarak sedekat nadi. 

Bisa ia rasakan sentakan kecil Osamu di bawahnya, saat mulutnya bermain-main di kulit dadanya. Itu, sebelum Osamu kehilangan kesabaran, dan menangkup bibir Keiji kembali ke miliknya.

Telapak Osamu mulai bergerak menyusup kemeja Keiji. Menggerayangi punggungnya posesif, ingin meraup semuanya sekaligus. Atas, bawah. Atas, bawah. Lalu ke depan. Atas, bawah. Dan bawah. Dan semakin ke bawah—

“‘Samu—“ Desahnya tercekat, tangan itu menyelinap ke dalam celana.

Sementara satu tangan yang lain menarik punggung Keiji, hingga fabrik celana yang mereka kenakan saling bergesekan, menimbulkan friksi di bawah sana.

Di atas Osamu, Keiji menggeliat. Hingga tak ada yang tersisa dalam otaknya selain rasa ingin. Hingga egonya habis dikikis oleh libido yang semakin memuncak. Hingga dalam sekelebat waktu yang ia tahu di dunia ini hanyalah Osamu, dan hangat yang ia berikan lewat tangannya, melemahkan Keiji hingga ke tulang belakang.

Kulit melawan kulit, masih saling menekan. Terasa panas dan tegang dan keras. Rintihan nafas Keiji beradu dengan geraman Osamu, menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan di rumah ini di momen klimaks mereka tiba. 

Dan yang Keiji lihat adalah putih, berkunang-kunang. Dan pandangannya sesaat mengabur, sebelum menjadi jelas. Dan Osamu, berusaha turun dari orgasme, begitu nyata di hadapannya.

Lalu datang begitu saja, realisasi itu. Bagaikan ada batu ribuan ton yang menghantam, menyadarkan mereka akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahwa di bawah sana, celana keduanya sudah basah. Begitu juga tangan Osamu, penuh dengan—

Ponsel Osamu berbunyi di dalam tasnya, tergeletak di meja makan. Osamu mengangkat wajahnya, iris keabuan itu bertingkah gugup. “Ada telepon—“

“Ah.” Keiji buru-buru berdiri, memberi ruang untuk Osamu bangkit dan kembali ke dapur.

Tanpa sadar Osamu membuka resleting tasnya dengan tangan yang masih lengket. Ia terdiam sejenak, sekali lagi diingatkan bahwa situasi ini benar-benar kacau dan mungkin mereka berdua sudah gila. 

Ponselnya masih berdering marah, menunggu untuk dijawab.

“Halo, Atsumu?”

Keiji mendengarkan percakapan itu dalam diam, berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah lorong. Dipeluknya tubuhnya, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan yang telah hilang sejak, sejak—Keiji bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkannya. 

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia,  _ mereka _ lakukan setelah ini. Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini. Segala probabilitas dan skenario yang diciptakan otaknya membuat ansietasnya kambuh.

Osamu menghela nafas panjang. “Bukannya Sakusa sudah memberitahumu kalau tidak ada apa-apa? Keiji punya kerjaan mendadak, itu saja. Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Ya, aku akan mengabari Ibu setelah ini. Kau tidak perlu—”

Apabila Osamu menoleh, Keiji tengah berlari. Punggungnya semakin jauh dan mengecil, kemudian menghilang di balik tangga, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. 

✢

Lama Osamu duduk merenung di meja makan, menatap nanar sarapannya tanpa hasrat menyentuh. Menu pagi ini: semangkuk nasi, sepotong salmon, dan sup miso. Sederhana, makanan yang selalu ia buat di tahun-tahun kuliah, jika Atsumu memaksanya menenggak alkohol di Shoreditch semalam suntuk. 

Kenapa, itu pertanyaannya kan? Alasannya sudah jelas, ada di sana, dan sekarang Osamu tak bisa lagi melewati lorong rumah tanpa mengingat sisa-sisa kejadian semalam. Ia bebankan sepenuhnya pada bergelas-gelas anggur yang ia minum di pesta.

Lagipula, apa lagi faktor yang membuat mereka berbuat sebodoh itu?

Osamu terbangun dari lamunannya, sebersamaan dengan pintu ruang kerja Keiji yang terbuka. Figurnya muncul perlahan, mengenakan piyama yang selalu ia kenakan. Polanya  _ gingham  _ biru, Osamu bertanya-tanya berapa banyak piyama seperti ini yang dimiliki Keiji. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, hanya untuk mengangkat wajah dan memandang Osamu kemudian.

Mengesampingkan raut Keiji yang berkerut-kerut sekarang, Osamu bisa membaca situasi bahwa ada yang berbeda. Pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun Keiji keluar dari ruang kerjanya di pagi hari, di hari apapun itu, ada atau tidak ada Osamu. 

Insiden—pantaskah disebut begitu?—semalam apalagi, harusnya semakin menambah kausa agar Keiji tak perlu melihatnya lagi. Atau mungkin, perkara itu juga yang membuat Keiji harus melihatnya lagi.

Ia tak tahu jam berapa Keiji turun ke ruang kerjanya. Yang pasti, sebelum ia tidur, pemuda itu masih ada di kamarnya, tepat di seberang kamar Osamu. Pintunya yang dikunci rapat-rapat cukup sebagai tanda penolakan, kalau tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan menyangkut hal ini. Dan barangkali sistem tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan  _ futon  _ tipis di ruang kerjanya, yang menyebabkan ia tidur berjalan menuju lantai dasar di subuh hari, berlari meraih sesuatu yang ada di jangkauan zona nyamannya.

Pagi ini, di seberang Osamu, dengan meja makan dan seporsi sarapan yang membatasi, tidak berasal dari zona nyamannya. 

Keiji memegang bahu kursi dan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kayunya gelisah. “Ibu bilang kalau aku—kita tidak mengunjungi nenek, nenek yang akan datang sendiri ke sini.”

Silabel itu diucapkannya hati-hati, mencoba mengubur semua gemuruh rasa yang baru kali ini Osamu sadari. Kejadian semalam menekan tombol yang salah dalam sirkuit Keiji, membuat luka lama itu merembes, atau memang tak pernah benar-benar sembuh. Neneknya, dihormati penuh, dibenci penuh.

“Kamu bisa ikut nanti sore?” Keiji bertanya.

Osamu tidak bisa bilang tidak.

✢

Wanita tua itu terlihat jauh lebih lemah daripada yang Osamu ingat, tiga bulan lalu. Ketika Osamu mengekor jejak Keiji menuju kamar tidurnya, ia sedang duduk berbaring di tempat tidur megahnya, menelan banyak pil sekaligus yang diberikan oleh perawat pribadinya.

Osamu berandai-andai, bila aransemen ini terjadi atas dasar kesehatan nenek Keiji. Bagaikan opera sabun puluhan episode yang diputar setiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, sebuah pernikahan yang terjadi sebagai permintaan sang nenek yang umurnya tak lama lagi. Kalau benar seperti itu, mungkin mereka akan lebih mampu berkompromi satu sama lain. Dan dengan begitu, kesepakatan mereka mungkin bakal berlangsung lebih cepat. Mungkin saja—hei, dia bukan Tuhan.

Tapi dunia mereka tidak bekerja seperti itu. Dalam hati, Osamu menertawai kenaifan imajinasinya sendiri.

Meskipun ringkih, tetap saja aura dominansi yang terpancar tak bisa terelakkan. Dari sorot matanya yang tegas, bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh arti. Seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan trik dan intrik dalam benaknya. 

“Butuh waktu yang lama agar kamu datang, Keiji.” Kedua telapak tangannya selalu terlipat santun, diletakkan di atas gaun tidur biru muda yang ia kenakan. 

“Maafkan aku. Jalanan agak macet di hari Minggu begini.” Keiji sedikit membungkuk, memberi salam. Jawabannya termanufaktur, pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal semua orang di ruangan itu jelas-jelas paham apa implikasinya. “Ada yang ingin Nenek bicarakan?”

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Keiji, perhatiannya malah dicurahkan pada Osamu, yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Keiji. “Oh. Bukankah ini Osamu? Apakah kabarmu baik?” 

Osamu sepenuhnya tahu bahwa sambutan pada dirinya tersebut hanya pelarian. Namun, atas dasar tata krama yang ditempa ayah dan ibunya bertahun-tahun, tetap diresponnya dengan etis. 

“Nah, kalau begitu, bolehkah kamu keluar sebentar, Osamu?” Dingin aksen suara itu melanjutkan. Pengusiran halus fasih di lidahnya, seolah telah sering ia lakukan. “Ada yang ingin kubicarakan secara personal dengan Keiji.”

✢

Keiji menutup pintu mahoni di balik punggungnya, menghela nafas lega. Lorong rumah itu gelap dan lengang. Dari celah jendela tinggi yang berderet di sisi ruangan, suara gemerisik dari barisan pohon poplar yang bergoyang pelan ditiup angin menggema sampai ke dalam.

Sunyinya sama dengan yang ada di puncak bukit, sekaligus jauh berbeda. Dalam hati, Keiji mengerti. Tak heran kenapa kakeknya memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa umurnya di rumah tua itu dibandingkan di sini.

Tak ada yang tahu Osamu di mana, Keiji sudah bertanya pada beberapa pelayan yang lewat. Ibunya juga pasti sedang keluar, karena kalau tidak, tentu saja tangannya takkan lepas bergelayut di lengan Keiji, berhubung anaknya yang tak pernah-pernahnya muncul di kediaman utama Akaashi hadir hari ini.

Keiji sempat curiga kalau-kalau Osamu menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi buat apa juga. Tak ada keuntungan yang bisa ia ambil di sana, informasi maupun barang, pada ruangan yang tak pernah ia tempati tujuh tahun belakangan.

Benar saja. Jika Keiji mengikuti instingnya, berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah, memegang teguh memori kemarin siang berputar di ingatannya—berpapasan di lorong villa dengan Osamu, bilamana ia sedikit melirik dari balik bahunya, lelaki itu jelas-jelas memutar wajah padanya, meski kaki mereka terus melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan, jauh dan semakin jauh—ia akan menemukan Osamu di  _ dojo  _ yang ada di halaman belakang rumah, tepat di sebelah rumah kaca _.  _

Tidak seperti keluarga Miya yang punya ketertarikan yang dalam akan olahraga tradisional Jepang, _dojo_ di rumah keluarga Akaashi jarang dikunjungi. Nyata terbuktikan dari debu yang menumpuk di lantai kayunya, ujung-ujung panah yang telah tumpul, serta kayu _shinai_ yang mulai lapuk. Mereka bahkan tak mau capek-capek memisahkan _kyudojo_ dan _kendojo_ , menggabungkannya di tempat yang sama.

Momen di mana Osamu menyadari siluet Keiji berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, tangannya sedang mengeluarkan sebuah  _ shinai  _ dari kotak, bersandar di sudut ruangan _. _

“Sudah selesai?” Ada sesuatu yang lembut dalam suara Osamu kala itu. Begitu pula garis-garis wajahnya, dibentuk oleh sinar bulan yang masuk bebas dari sisi  _ dojo  _ yang terbuka lebar, menghadap area panahan.

Keiji mengangguk, melangkah lambat menghampirinya. “Kamu tak mau bertanya apa yang dikatakan nenekku?”

Osamu berkedip. “Bolehkah?”

“Kenapa tidak?” Keiji mengangkat bahu. Jemarinya menyentuh dinding kayu, sengaja menempelkan debu di ujung tangan. “Tidak ada yang penting sih. Dia cuma mau menegur karena masalah dengan ibuku.” Ia menyeringai tipis, lanjutnya, “Lalu katanya jangan pernah membuat suamimu malu lagi.”

Kerut-kerut kening Osamu tak mengerti kenapa peristiwa di pantai semalam berakhir dengan konklusi semacam itu. Tambahan yang lebih penting, kenapa pula semua tuduhan tertuju pada Keiji. 

“Kau tidak pernah—” dan mungkin, bila ia melihat kilau di mata Keiji saat itu, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya, itu cuma bayangannya saja “—tidak pernah membuatku malu.”

Keiji tertegun cukup lama. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, ingin ia katakan, sebagai respon kata dan frasa itu, diputuskannya untuk disimpan sendiri. 

Ketika langkahnya makin dekat, dalam tempo cepat dirampasnya  _ shinai  _ yang ada di tangan Osamu. 

Osamu menjauhkan wajahnya, meski tetap tak berkutik, sebuah refleks akan gerakan Keiji yang tiba-tiba menyorongkan  _ shinai  _ ke tenggorokannya.

“Kamu bilang, kalau kamu yang ada di posisi Atsumu hari itu, kamu bakal menang telak.” Seutas senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum tangannya menarik  _ shinai  _ itu ke atas pundaknya. “Mau dibuktikan?”

Osamu serasa kembali ke masa lampau. Sorakan siswa-siswi yang bergerombol di depannya, Atsumu yang tak bisa berkutik di lantai, dan pemuda itu. Melepaskan  _ bogu  _ yang kini tak lagi jadi penghalang untuk orang-orang bisa melihat wajahnya. Senyum yang belum dirasa perlu ditahan, binar matanya yang masih lebih cerah, delapan atau sembilan tahun lebih muda. Kali pertamanya melihat Keiji. 

Osamu tertawa kecil, membuka salah saku kotak  _ shinai  _ lagi dan mengeluarkannya. “Apa peraturannya?”

Apabila ia berbalik, Keiji telah memasang posisi, beberapa kaki di hadapannya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat  _ shinai  _ yang sudah menghadap lurus ke depan. “Bebas.” 

_ Sama persis seperti dulu. _

“Baiklah.” Di akhir kalimat itu, tanpa aba-aba, Osamu melesat maju.  _ Shinai _ itu dilayangkan ke atas, mencari target tepat di puncak kepala Keiji. 

Tapi radar defensif Keiji jauh lebih cepat dari yang Osamu duga. Pasalnya, pedang bambu itu sudah saling melawan di udara, meniadakan batas kosong di antara mereka.

Dulu sekali, di awal-awal pembelajaran  _ kendo  _ dengan kakeknya, Osamu hanya beranggapan bahwa  _ kendo  _ hanyalah sebuah olahraga yang bisa mewujudkan fantasi orang-orang tentang negeri dongeng dan kisah petualangan ksatria. Karena di tangannya ini, pedang itu hanya terbuat dari bambu yang berujung tumpul. Kurang lebih sama saja dengan sandiwara, kan.

Lama hingga ia mengamini ceramah filosofis kakeknya tiap awal sesi mereka. Bahwa  _ kendo,  _ pada dasarnya, adalah sebuah seni untuk hidup. Ada sebuah terminologi yang menjadi ujung dari  _ kendo  _ sendiri— _ mushin,  _ jiwa tanpa pikiran. Yang bila dideskripsikan, bebas dari berbagai pikiran dan emosi yang seringkali buruk. Terlepas dari segala kekacauan dunia luar yang membelenggu. 

_ Kyou, ku, gi, waku _ . Terkejut, berasal dari situasi yang tak terduga, hingga keputusan yang ia ambil bukanlah opsi yang tepat. Takut, respon alami yang sudah menjadi natur manusia bila dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang asing. Keraguan, terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan ia lewatkan hanya karena takut menyesal. Dan kebingungan, kehilangan kemampuan untuk memilih. 

Dulunya pernah menjadi kamus dalam hidup Osamu, hasil dari tahun-tahunnya dididik secara gamblang oleh kakeknya, semasa ia menari bersama  _ shinai _ hingga tiap gerakan telah terbakar permanen di otot-otot geraknya.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah keping-keping memori yang menjadi fragmen masa muda. Melewati tujuh tahun setelah kelulusan dengan jam terbang rendah, tak bisa dibohongi kalau pedang bambu itu tak lagi familiar di genggamannya.

Tapi kalau mau dibandingkan dengan Keiji, lewat frekuensi permainan dan pengalamannya yang memang lebih terfokus pada seni  _ kyudo _ , tetap saja Osamu jauh lebih ulung. 

Tak satupun serangan dilancarkan oleh Keiji sedari tadi, tangannya hanya bersikap defensif dalam tiap ayunan jika menghadapi tebasan yang Osamu arahkan. Sesekali  _ shinai  _ itu akan menghempaskan milik Osamu, beserta tubuhnya, mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi seringnya  _ shinai  _ Osamu akan mencapai tubuhnya lebih dulu. Tepat di target serangan— _ men, kote, do, tsuki _ —walau beberapa inci sebelum tersentuh, Osamu akan mengurangi tenaganya yang tersalur pada pedang bambu tersebut. 

“Baik hati sekali,” celetuk Keiji. Senyumnya artifisial, setidaknya bisa jadi satu-satunya serangan yang mampu ia keluarkan, ketika kibasan  _ shinai  _ Osamu tersendat sesaat, dengan intensi sekedar membentur lembut sisi pinggang Keiji. 

Osamu tersenyum tipis, mengimitasi milik Keiji barusan. Lalu, mengangkat dan memutar. Lalu, maju. Lalu, kepala. Berhenti. 

“Bagaimana caranya kau menang melawan ‘Tsumu waktu itu?” S _ hinai  _ terjatuh pelan menyentuh pucuk rambut Keiji. “Kau bahkan tak bisa menang melawanku.”

Kalau mau diralat, mungkin itu perlawanan pertama Keiji, sekaligus terakhir. Satu-satunya. Keiji, dengan seluruh kesabarannya, menunggu hingga pihak lain mengawang dalam euforia penuh kemenangan—yang sebenarnya belum ia dapatkan—hingga tembok pertahanannya lengah dan  _ shinai  _ itu dibawa mundur. 

Tanda supaya ia maju, dengan cepat menyandung pasang kaki itu hingga jatuh tergeletak, dengan  _ shinai  _ yang sudah lepas dari tangan dan jauh dari jangkauan. 

“Caranya seperti ini.” Keiji tersenyum puas.

Di mana Osamu berbaring di atas lantai kayu yang dilapisi tebal debu, terbatuk-batuk akibat partikelnya yang terbang karena bantingan tubuhnya, di atasnya ada Keiji. Kedua kakinya mengapit tiap sisi lengan Osamu. 

_ Shinai  _ itu diproyeksikan ke jakun, beberapa inci lagi dan akan menyentuh. 

“Oi,” Osamu memanggil, sorot keabuan itu berkilau takjub, “ini curang.”

Keiji memiringkan kepalanya perlahan. “Bukannya kamu setuju kalau aturannya bebas?”

Terkejut—tawa itu terdengar lepas, seakan tak percaya. Harusnya meremehkan Keiji tak boleh terlintas dalam pikirannya, sepanjang pertandingan mereka. Karena ini Keiji, yang pernah menjatuhkan Atsumu di tahun-tahun kejayaannya. Keiji, yang menyimpan banyak kisah demi pertahanan diri. 

Punggung tangannya menutup kedua mata. Kepalanya digeleng pelan. “Kau benar-benar lebih parah dari Atsumu.”

“Hei.” Keiji mengetuk-ngetukkan  _ shinai  _ dengan lembut ke puncak jakun Osamu, sebuah simbol tak setuju. 

“Ya, ya. Aku tahu,” gumamnya, sembari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya meraih ujung  _ shinai  _ tersebut menjauhi daerah lehernya, “maafkan aku.”

Untuk apa, masalahnya. Meskipun konteksnya masih bertebar di sana, baru saja dibilang. Tapi keduanya bisa meningkap maksud dua kata itu karena topik semalam masih begitu segar di ingatan. Lucu ya, bisa-bisanya nama saudara kembar sialan itu yang memantikkan api di antara mereka berdua, dengan mudahnya menciptakan pertunjukan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh diri mereka di masa lalu—dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, berminggu-minggu yang lalu di lobi bioskop, berbulan-bulan yang lalu di dalam mobil di pinggir jembatan.

Takut—adalah gaduh yang sekilas muncul di iris biru keabuan itu, yang bila tertimpa pencahayaan rendah seperti sekarang ini, warnanya yang terbias akan sama dengan milik Osamu. Emosi di dalamnya, juga.

Jika Osamu bisa memutar waktu dan memberitahu versi masa lalu mereka kalau  _ Kau tahu, kelak kalian akan bertengkar dan membentak satu sama lain sekaligus masturbasi bersama, semuanya akan terjadi dalam satu malam.  _ Ingin ditanyakannya,  _ apakah kau percaya? _

Walau seharusnya pertanyaannya:  _ apakah kau terkejut? Senang? Marah? Malu? Terluka? _

“Hei, Miya-sama.” Keiji memulai, lengkap dengan panggilan yang mungkin sekarang jadi favoritnya, cuma supaya ia bisa melihat bola mata itu berputar kesal. “Aku tidak dapat hadiah karena sudah menang?”

Osamu menghela nafas panjang. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

Keiji terdiam sejenak, seakan sedang memberanikan diri. Dan nekatnya muncul begitu saja, entah dari mana. Ketakutan yang diam-diam menyelundup akhirnya dilempar jauh-jauh dari pikiran, bersama  _ shinai  _ di tangannya. Karena, tak penting lagi. 

Kala Keiji menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Osamu, adalah momen di mana jawabannya menjadi jelas. Permintaannya segera terkabul, atau memang sejak dulu ia sudah tahu bakal terkabul, sebab apa lagi yang memberi ide dalam otaknya untuk melakukan pertandingan semacam ini kalau tidak karena alasan itu? Kalau bukan karena yang dia mau selama ini ada di sini? Tinggal bagaimana caranya saja ia mengeksekusi.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, bibirnya mengecup ujung mulut Osamu. Lembut dan sekilas, meninggalkan rasa manis ceri dari pelembab bibirnya. 

Ragu—yang menciptakan kaku di tiap-tiap sendi tubuh Osamu, hingga ia tak mampu menguraikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, kenapa pinta yang diinginkan Keiji berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan. Ragu, yang baru ia sadari, saat terpantul di wajah lelaki yang merunduk padanya. Berbagai  _ kalau saja  _ dan  _ bagaimana jika _ berkelebat di biner Keiji, perlahan menyesali tindakan impulsifnya barusan.

Dan oh—tiba-tiba benaknya seperti disetrum, membangunkannya dari lamunan, betapa ia benci melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Keiji.

Maka, satu-satunya cara yang Osamu tahu untuk mengenyahkan itu semua adalah dengan mengangkat wajahnya, menangkup kedua pipi Keiji dalam telapak, dan membawa bibir itu kembali menjumpainya.

Osamu mencium pemuda itu seperti sedang kehausan, dan Keiji adalah oasisnya. Ia mencoba mereguk segala yang ia bisa dari dalam mulut itu, menggiring lidahnya masuk, bermain ke setiap sudut. 

Tapi rasa tak puas memang selalu menagih lebih, memaksa Osamu agar rahangnya ikut ia raup, beserta jakunnya, jatuh ke nadi karotisnya, dan menyentuh garis lehernya.

Di atasnya, Keiji mengerang penuh nikmat, bergerak semakin dekat, semakin lekat, dengan senang hati menerima hadiah yang pantas ia dapatkan setelah menunggu sabar seharian. 

Sejak kapan Keiji sempat membuka kancing-kancing teratas kemeja sifon biru mudanya itu, Osamu tak punya ide. Yang Osamu tahu, Keiji menyerahkan pundak kirinya yang kini telanjang, seolah-olah ingin memberi sinyal bahwa  _ ini, di sini, tandai aku.  _ Yang serta merta mengirim semua darah Osamu melesak ke selangkangan. 

Keiji pasti merasakannya, bagaimana celana jins Osamu mulai menegang. Karena tubuh itu semakin memaksa untuk turun ke bawah, tak henti-hentinya menekan, menuntut untuk diberi spasi di antara kaki Osamu.

Decap basah dan lenguhan kotor itu mengisi  _ dojo  _ yang hening. Suara keduanya melebur jadi satu, bergetar merambat ke dinding serta lantai kayunya, menghilang di sana, hingga tak ada satupun yang mendengar. Tak ada seorang pun—

Dengan kedua tangan, Osamu menangkap kepala Keiji dan mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas. “Keiji.”

Bingung—adalah yang terjadi saat kesadaran mereka kembali. Sebuah penentuan keputusan akan apa yang bakal mereka ambil setelah ini. Karena satu kali bisa jadi sebuah kesengajaan. Namun kali selanjutnya adalah keputusan. Sisanya menunggu di tangan mereka, menanti apa yang harus jagad raya saksikan—sebuah kembang api, atau sebuah badai.

“Orang-orang bisa melihat.” Osamu berkata lagi.

Nafas keduanya masih dalam tempo yang cepat dan tidak seirama, mata saling bertatapan mengamati sosok satu sama lain. Keiji, perpotongan lengan kemejanya yang telah jauh merosot, menampilkan pundak yang mulai memerah hasil karya Osamu. Bibirnya mengilap dan bengkak dan memerah. Kini rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan lengket karena keringat di dahi, buah dari sesi ciuman yang panjang. Tapi, Osamu bersumpah, ini adalah pemandangan Keiji paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Suara itu seakan hendak menenangkan badai. “Kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini.”

Dan begitulah cara mereka memilih kekacauan. Sesuatu yang jauh dari apa yang diajarkan kakeknya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi Osamu yang memilihnya sendiri, sebuah jalan menuju katastrofi yang ditawarkan oleh tingginya nafsu. Osamu, yang paham konsekuensi dari meraih tangan Keiji untuk bangkit, menggamitnya erat, dan berlari cepat. Osamu, yang sengaja menciptakan badai dan tak mau melihat ke belakang lagi. 

Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, pada akhirnya kekacauan tidak seburuk itu.

✢

_ Apa yang kau inginkan? _

Osamu menanyakan Keiji sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu. 

Ketika mereka tiba di kamar Osamu, dengan pintu yang tertutup di balik punggungnya. Belum ada yang menyalakan saklar lampu. Osamu, dan kebiasaannya membiarkan semua pintu dan jendela terbuka, mempersilahkan samar rembulan mengintip masuk ke dalam kamar. Dibantu sinarnya, Osamu membawa Keiji menuju tempat tidur.

_ Ini.  _

Keiji berkata, lewat caranya memasrahkan dirinya jatuh di bawah Osamu. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak, membantu tangan-tangan frantik di atasnya melucuti semua pakaiannya. Keiji tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi kulitnya adalah sesuatu yang bukan mortal. Pualam kulitnya bersinar dipantulkan tirai malam. Dan betapa puasnya ia, melihat bagaimana pasang mata Osamu menenggak penuh gairah pemandangan yang disuguhkannya. Lelaki itu siap memuja, dengan segala indranya.

_ Kamu. _

Osamu berlutut di hadapannya, menanggalkan segala fabrik yang masih menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua. Masih sama indahnya seperti yang Keiji lihat sehari lalu, berbulan-bulan lalu, mengingatkannya akan patung-patung era Renaisans yang pernah dikunjunginya dalam sebuah ekshibisi di Louvre, berkilau di setiap garis torsonya bagaikan dipahat. 

Osamu membungkuk, membubuhi lebih banyak ciuman di kulit yang melapisi selangka lelaki itu. Berpindah ke arah sternum, hingga turun dan terus turun, merangkai konstelasi bintang di tubuhnya. 

Dilakukan hanya untuk mendorong Keiji sampai ke ujung akal sehatnya, melepaskan semua desahan yang tak terdengar seperti getaran pita suaranya sendiri. Sesuatu yang terlalu seduktif dan provokatif meluncur dari mulut Keiji.

Satu langkah krusial terakhir telah dicapai ketika Keiji membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membiarkan jari-jemari Osamu menelusuri garis imajiner di sepanjang bagian dalam pahanya menuju selangkangan. Satu jarinya menerobos masuk, dan Osamu menganga lebar.

Keiji sudah bersiap-siap sejak lama, sesuatu yang baru Osamu konfirmasi kala ruas-ruas jarinya semakin menerjang masuk. Satu jari kini menjadi dua jari, kini menjadi tiga jari. Bisa dirasakan dinginnya cincin di jari manis melawan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. 

Osamu terkekeh, yang segera dibalas Keiji dengan lekuk bibir memberengut, diikuti satu tarikan menyentak di bahu yang menariknya ke bawah. 

Kuku-kuku itu mencakar punggungnya dengan bengis, selagi mulut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan lebih baik seperti itu. Karena ketika mereka berbicara, yang mereka lemparkan hanyalah komentar tajam dan kata-kata sarkastis pada satu sama lain. Jadi untuk malam ini biarlah yang berbahasa hanyalah tubuh mereka, membentuk siluet yang bersatu di atas ranjang, berpendar dimandikan sinar malam, mendesahkan suara yang seolah terlalu magis untuk diciptakan manusia. 

_ Semuanya, semuanya, semuanya _ —

✢

Tawa yang lepas dari balik punggung menolehkan kepala Osamu ke belakang. Aran dan Shinsuke baru saja membuka pintu ruang rapat, berjalan dalam usaha mengitari meja persegi panjang dan melewati Osamu.

“Sepertinya ada yang baru bersenang-senang semalam,” gurau Aran, membalas dongakan kepala Osamu dengan kedipan jahil. 

Map dokumen berisi bahan rapat yang ada di tangannya memukul punggung leher Osamu pelan, menekan tepat di rona ungu yang diberikan Keiji kemarin malam. Ah, atau yang itu dari hasil bercumbu mereka dua malam lalu? Atau tiga malam lalu?

Osamu sudah tak tahu lagi, benar-benar kehilangan jejak seberapa banyak mereka melakukan ini. Siklus kesehariannya dengan gampang menyesuaikan dengan keinginan tubuhnya. Bagaimana dalam terang hari ia akan duduk di ruang kerja, menandatangani berkas perjanjian atau mengecek laporan keuangan mingguan, sebagai alternatif yang bisa menyibukkannya untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan menunggu malam ini di rumah. 

Meskipun di sela-sela  _ smoking break  _ di atap kantor ataupun saat makan siang bersama dengan kolega dan juga di tengah-tengah rapat untuk membicarakan kerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan  _ software  _ untuk proyek berskala nasional—seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini—sosok Keiji tetap saja mengendalikan akal pikirannya. 

Keiji, dan caranya menyambut Osamu di  _ genkan  _ dengan membuka ikat pinggangnya dalam durasi sekian detik, dan tubuhnya yang berlutut dan tangannya yang mencengkram pelvis Osamu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah, cuma supaya Osamu tak bergerak ke mana-mana, sebersamaan dengan mulutnya yang bergerak pelan-pelan, beradaptasi dengan ukuran Osamu yang semakin besar, menggerakkan lidahnya lembut dan menjadi candu, dan—

“Osamu.”

Imajinya langsung buyar, digantikan dengan situasi ruang rapat di mana semua pasang mata tertuju padanya, raut yang sama bingungnya dengan yang wajahnya tampilkan saat ini. 

Kecuali Aran, mengulum tawanya dalam senyum yang ujung-ujungnya hampir mencapai telinga. Dan Shinsuke, menatap penuh penilaian.

“Jadi hal itu benar?” adalah bagaimana Shinsuke memulai, sejam kemudian, ketika hanya mereka berdua di sudut atap kantor berlantai dua puluh lima tersebut dengan rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah masing-masing. “Kalian melakukannya?”

Osamu mendengus keras-keras, tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam bayangannya bakal pernah membahas kehidupan seksualnya dengan Shinsuke. 

“Aku tak ingin membicarakannya,” sahut Osamu, menjentikkan rokok di jarinya agar hamparan abu terjatuh ke tempat sampah. 

Kelopak mata Shinsuke mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, terkejut, sebelum meretaliasi dengan seutas tawa halus. “Terserah sih. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kau tetap harus membicarakan ini, sebelum...”

Satu tahun, hingga permainan liar yang sudah terlalu jauh ini berakhir. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan tujuan awal aransemen ini disetujui—bahwa Miya Osamu bukan pria baik-baik, hanya sekedar manusia oportunis. Dan sebelum tanggal kedaluwarsa itu tiba, hari di mana Keiji menyerahkan selembar surat yang ditujukan ke pengadilan, Osamu berusaha merampas yang dapat diambil selagi bisa, sebanyak yang ia bisa. 

“Ah. Bahkan tidak sampai setahun lagi, kan?” Shinsuke menekan rokoknya di tempat sampah sampai bara apinya menghilang—pertanda bahwa sesi merokok mereka sudah selesai.

“Ya.” Ia menghela nafas, mengangkat kepalanya ke arah langit musim panas, serulean biru yang nelangsa. “Tidak sampai setahun lagi.”

✢

Sisa bulan Juni terasa seperti mimpi di kala demam. 

Hari-hari berganti begitu saja, tanpa sadar terluput dari genggamannya, bagaikan bunga dandelion yang tangkainya tertiup angin dan tak bisa ditangkap.

Keiji, mau sekeras apapun ia berpikir, masih belum menemukan alasan logis kenapa mereka memulai semua ini. Tetapi kalaupun jawabannya sudah ia dapatkan, lalu apa? Toh sudah pasti tak ada argumen yang bisa membenarkan keputusannya. Tak bisa lagi ia sesalkan, dan di saat yang sama, tak ingin juga ia hentikan. 

Betapa aneh, bagaimana suara-suara itu berhenti menuding di sebelah telinganya hanya saat kedua tangan kokoh Osamu merengkuhnya, membawanya pada sebuah pagutan bibir yang dalam, memetakan jejak-jejak ciuman di lekuk tenggorokannya.

Bercinta dengan Osamu adalah sebuah sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan dengan orang lain. Sepanjang linimasa hidupnya, pasangan Keiji selalu memperlakukannya bagai boneka porselen yang senang mereka pajang. Cantik, rapuh, akan hancur bila digenggam terlalu erat—bahkan dalam seks sekalipun.

Dengan Osamu, tidak seperti itu. Terasa berbeda, bahkan untuk hari ini, besok, dan besoknya lagi, lelaki itu akan menghadiahinya kejutan-kejutan yang tak pernah Keiji sadar ia inginkan, di mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. 

Keiji menuntut akan sesuatu yang kasar; Osamu bakal mengangkatnya, membantingnya ke dinding lorong, dan menghabisinya di sana. Keiji memintanya untuk melihat bintang; Osamu bakal melahap selangkangannya penuh-penuh hingga ia keluar dua kali.

Barangkali itu akumulasi dari olahrasa yang mereka timbun selama ini, karena Keiji bersumpah ia masih bisa merasakannya. Lewat cara Osamu mengigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras hingga meneteskan darah, apabila seringai Keiji yang paling ia benci muncul saat ingin memberi isyarat bahwa  _ Lihat, aku bisa melakukan ini. Bagaimana denganmu?  _ Atau dari manuver tangan Osamu yang membawa Keiji mencapai orgasme di dalam mobil, di sebuah parkiran restoran _ ,  _ sebagai pembalasan setelah sebuah makan malam yang tak terhindari dengan kolega Osamu, di mana Keiji mencibir  _ Aku sedih sekali karena Osamu menganggap novelku membosankan  _ pada Shinsuke, sementara matanya mengerling pada Osamu di seberang meja. 

Karena ini yang masih tersisa di antara mereka, emosi yang belum mau lekang, fondasi dari aransemen penuh sandiwara. Karena ini yang menjadi pengingat akan perjanjian yang usianya tak sampai setahun lagi. Karena Osamu akan selalu lebih fasih melemahkan Keiji hingga ke ujung-ujung sarafnya lewat sesuatu yang bersifat fisik, daripada tutur dan ucap. Dan karena Keiji sendiri juga lebih memilih Osamu dengan tubuhnya, tanpa kata, tanpa frasa, hanya untuk membuatnya melupakan. 

Lupa, terhadap segala hari yang mereka pinjam. Lupa, terhadap ego yang menatapnya di sudut ruangan, penuh penghakiman. Lupa, akan segala-galanya di dunia, digantikan dengan satu nama saja yang memenuhi pikirannya.

✢

Keiji membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan gelap. Lampu ruang kerjanya belum dihidupkan, begitu juga jendelanya yang tertutup rapat. Bahkan setelah rutinitasnya berdeviasi akhir-akhir ini, tetap saja irama sirkadian Keiji yang kacau belum bisa diperbaiki.

Anehnya, segala di luar juga gelap, apabila ia membuka pintu ruang kerja. Barulah saat lampu ruang tamu ia nyalakan dan matanya menangkap  _ shoji  _ halaman belakang tak bercelah, tidak seperti biasanya, fakta itu diregistrasi pikirannya.

Di atas meja makan, sepiring  _ tonkatsu _ ditinggalkan dingin. Menempel selembar memo di sebelahnya, tertulis seperti ini:  _ Ada banyak persediaan makanan. Resepnya kutempel di pintu kulkas. Jangan terlalu sering beli makanan pesan antar. _

Keiji mengetuk-ngetukkan kertas kuning tersebut di ujung bibirnya, selagi menunggu panggilan telepon di telinganya tersambung. 

Lalu, “Halo?”

Ada hening yang tidak sebentar.

“Keiji?”

Parau suaranya mengagetkan dirinya sendiri. “Kamu sedang dimana?”

“Kami mampir ke restoran dulu sebelum kembali ke hotel. Aku, Shinsuke, dan Aran.” Hingar bingar yang ramai melatarbelakangi percakapan perlahan-lahan semakin teredam jauh dan suara Osamu terdengar lebih jelas. “Kau baru bangun ya?”

“Kok tahu?”

Bahkan meskipun hanya merambat dalam gelombang statis, tawa itu terasa menyesakkan. “Kau baru mau keluar kamar kalau sudah jam sebelas.”

Keiji berusaha abai dalam segala emosi yang berkecamuk hanya karena sentimen kecil semacam itu, bagaimana Osamu perlahan-lahan mempelajarinya, tidak hanya tubuhnya. “Masih jam berapa di Taipei?”

“Sepuluh, cuma beda satu jam,” balasnya ringan. “Sudah makan?” 

“Belum,” gelengnya, meskipun sadar penuh kalau pemuda itu takkan bisa melihatnya sekarang. “Kapan kamu pulang?”

“Seminggu lagi, kalau semuanya lancar. Paling lama dua minggu, sih. Aku lupa bilang ya?” 

Seakan lubang di balik rusuk Keiji semakin besar dan terus membesar, membuat oksigen tak cukup naik ke otaknya untuk bekerja seperti biasa, mengucapkan kata yang tepat. Lubang yang menjadi semacam simbol dari absensi Osamu di dekatnya, satu-satunya yang membuat Keiji merasa penuh. Padahal baru sebentar pergi, padahal baru sebentar mereka berbagi sunyi di rumah di atas puncak bukit. 

“Osamu,” tanya Keiji, “kamu tidak berbagi kamar hotel dengan yang lain kan?”

✢

Bukan yang pertama kali dalam minggu ini.

“Keiji—”

Mata Keiji terpejam, berusaha membayangkan figur yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur kamar hotel, 2.093 km jauhnya. Osamu, menyentuh tubuh dengan tangannya sendiri, sebagai replika tangan Keiji. Keiji, di ruang kerjanya, meringkuk di dalam  _ futon  _ dan merasakan kehangatan jarinya sendiri.

Dibayangkannya wajah yang merona merah, titik-titik keringat yang menempel penuh kilau, dan nafas Osamu yang putus-putus, berusaha meneguk udara dalam situasi sefrantik ini. 

Bahkan dihalangi oleh rentang jarak ratusan mil dan perbedaan zona waktu sekalipun, erangan Osamu masih bisa merangsangnya penuh gairah. Sedikit frustasi yang tersisip, karena yang ingin ia miliki malam ini jauh sekali.

“‘Samu,” kalimatnya terpatah dalam cekatan nafasnya, “aku ingin kamu, ah—” sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana suaranya, kata-katanya, bisa membuat Osamu hampir-hampir gila “—di dalamku.”

“Keiji.”

_ “ _ Aku merindukan—” 

_ Tubuhmu? _

“Keiji.” 

“Aku mau—” 

_ Atau kamu?  _

“Keiji.”

Namanya diulang-ulang, seperti mantra, yang berusaha meniadakan ruang dan waktu yang terbentang, menciptakan sebuah siluet di belakang pikirannya menjadi semakin nyata, membuatnya sejenak berhalusinasi bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, Osamu tidak sejauh yang sekarang. Melainkan ada di rumah yang sama, di kamarnya, menunggu Keiji sampai orgasmenya datang.

Rintihannya nyaris tak bersuara. “Cepat, cepat—”  _ kembali padaku. _

Itu bukan yang pertama, tapi sudah pasti yang terakhir.

Oleh karena satu ucapan yang dilontarkan tak lama setelah mereka turun dari lonjakan ekstasi, setelah ritmis tarikan nafas kembali dalam frekuensi normal. Sebuah ide yang dicetuskan lelaki itu. Osamu, dan ketidakmampuannya berkata-kata. Osamu, dan caranya berserah.

“Kau tahu,” dia berkata pelan, terlalu pelan, hingga Keiji bisa menggambarkan wajahnya yang kemungkinan besar sedang murung waktu ia berbicara, di dalam imajinya, “kau bisa tidur dengan Koutarou, atau orang lain, kalau kau tak puas dengan ini.”

Bukankah itu perjanjiannya, meskipun tak pernah mereka bagi secara langsung, karena keduanya sama-sama tahu kata dan frasa bukanlah sebuah forte yang mampu mereka bagi. Bukankah itu berarti keduanya sama-sama setuju, bahwa seresmi apapun cerita ini di ruang publik, apabila tirai ditutup dan para hadirin telah keluar dari ruang pertunjukan, sandiwara ini tak perlu diperpanjang. Mereka hanya membutuhkan raga satu sama lain, bukan jiwa—tak pernah jiwa.

Jadi, tak ada alasan buat Keiji untuk kecewa mendengar kalimat itu, sepatutnya.

“Aku tidak keberatan.”

Tapi kenapa Keiji merasa demikian?

✢

Di hari-hari yang mengawali Agustus, Keiji menganggurkan manuskripnya tak tersentuh. Revisi dokumen itu masih mencapai halaman kesembilan puluh, bahkan masih jauh dari konflik. Kursornya yang berkedip tak sabar ia sembunyikan sewaktu menutup layar laptop.

Pasalnya temperatur cuaca dan terik yang tak bisa dihindari hampir-hampir membuat kepalanya meledak, kalau tidak, menguap bersama pengap udara. Sisa-sisa hari pun cuma ia habiskan dengan berbaring datar di lantai ruang tamu, atau di  _ engawa  _ yang menghadap halaman belakang, membaca buku-buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. 

Di halaman belakang, rumput-rumput telah tumbuh setinggi ilalang, mengayun pelan sesekali dalam tiupan angin. Bahkan anginnya turut membawa hawa hangat, maka dari itu Keiji pun menarik kipas dari gudang dan meletakkannya di depan  _ engawa,  _ membuai rambutnya dan badannya juga, dibalut oleh kain tipis dan keringat.

Suara pintu terbuka tak ditangkap telinganya lagi, nyaris jatuh tertidur. Begitu pula langkah kaki yang memangkas jarak dari  _ genkan,  _ menuju ruang tamu, dan mencapai  _ engawa.  _ Dua langkah dari Keiji, di ambang pintu, dia berhenti.

Keiji mengintip dari balik buku yang menutupi wajahnya, disambut dengan iris abu yang biasa ada di sana, setiap saat, namun sempat tak ada, dan sekarang kembali lagi. Daging dan darah, kulit dan saraf. Sesuatu yang bakal kabur dalam memori, kalau saja lelaki itu memilih untuk pergi lebih lama.

Itu adalah dua minggu terpanjang dalam hidup Keiji.

“Kau sedang apa?” Osamu bertanya, rautnya heran. Tak pernah dalam imajinasinya sekalipun menemui Keiji berbaring di suatu tempat di rumah ini kecuali ruang kerjanya, atau kamar Osamu—meski hanya sekali, ngomong-ngomong, momen di mana kakinya tak bisa mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri, setelah empat sesi bercinta yang intens, dibiarkannya tubuhnya beristirahat di ranjang Osamu.

Ada plastik berisi es loli di tangan lelaki itu.

“Menunggumu,” kelakar Keiji, meretas senyum khas di bibir: nyaris seperti seringai, satu yang selalu membuat Osamu hampir-hampir jengkel.

Osamu mendengus. “Lucu sekali.”

Osamu bergabung di sebelah Keiji tak lama kemudian, duduk bersebelahan di pinggir  _ engawa  _ dengan kaki yang menjuntai sampai mencapai tanah. Kipas masih berputar di belakang punggung, mengacak-acak rambut dan menyibakkan baju. Ujung kemeja kerja Osamu bergelombang diterpa angin artifisial tersebut, samar menampilkan bagian bawah punggungnya, sesuatu yang akrab dilihat Keiji sebulan belakangan. 

Dua bungkus Calpis Ice Bar dirobek Osamu terbuka—satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Keiji.

Dan mungkin inilah yang mereka lakukan, sebagai pengganti permintaan maaf. Tapi apa yang perlu dimaafkan, lagipula? Tak ada yang salah dalam kata-katanya, pada panggilan telepon terakhir sebelum mereka tidak bicara lagi sama sekali, minggu lalu. 

Tapi tetap saja, Keiji bisa merasakannya. Gestur tangan Osamu memberikan es loli itu, menunggu Keiji meraihnya juga, menyentuh lembut di ujung-ujung jari. Ibarat hendak mengatakan  _ maafkan aku  _ dan diberi jawab  _ tidak apa-apa.  _ Sebuah afeksi yang membuat jantung Keiji nyaris mencelos keluar.

Atau mungkin hal lain yang mengikuti, yang sebenar-benarnya dia intensikan menjadi permintaan maaf. 

Keiji merebahkan punggungnya di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, membiarkan kakinya sesekali mengayun di bawah  _ engawa.  _ Ia akan melihat Osamu dan Osamu balas menatapnya. 

Dan Osamu dengan sengaja menghisap es loli ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat pikiran liar Keiji berandai-andai sejauh apa Osamu bisa memasukkannya. Sepanjang batang es itu telah menghilang di dalam mulut dan menyentuh apertura kerongkongannya. Lalu ia keluarkan dalam satu manuver, membiarkan suara  _ pop  _ yang diciptakan mulutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Keiji menonton adegan itu hingga meninggalkan es lolinya sendiri dalam abai, sekedar menyentuh di ujung bibirnya yang terkunci. Esnya meleleh, menempel dingin dan lengket sampai ke dagunya.

Osamu membungkuk menjumpainya, menyapu bibirnya di atas lelehan es tersebut, menjilatnya dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas, seolah hendak tersenyum. Ketika ia menjauh, pertanyaannya, “Boleh kita lakukan di sini?”

Kepala Keiji mengangguk lemah, nyaris tidak kelihatan. Sebuah tanda tak berdaya, bendera putih dikibarkan ke udara.

Osamu beranjak dari duduknya, telapak kakinya yang tak beralas apapun menapak tanah dan berdiri di hadapan Keiji. 

Tak ada yang bisa didengar sekarang, kecuali derik jangkrik yang bersenandung jauh sekali dan dengungan mekanis kipas yang berputar, terus berputar. Tak ada yang bisa Keiji lihat sekarang kecuali matahari, yang terlalu terang, dan langit, yang terlalu biru, di balik garis bayangan yang membentuk figur Osamu, mendominasi seluruh lapangan pandangnya. 

Osamu membawa kaki kanan Keiji ke pundaknya, mengangkatnya hingga setinggi wajah sendiri. Tekanan lembut dari es loli terasa membekukan kala menyentuh ibu jari kakinya. Dengan cepat meleleh di bawah panas matahari, substansi lengketnya menetes turun ke sepanjang tungkai. Jatuh ke punggung kaki, menuju tumit, perlahan mengalir ke betis, lalu lutut, lalu paha, dan turun turun turun.

_ Persetan dengan es loli. _ Sebuah kode universal yang dikirim Osamu ketika ia melempar es milik mereka berdua melewati bahunya ke arah semak belukar di halaman belakang. 

Sekarang gantian lidahnya yang menemukan jalan sendiri, menjilati ujung ibu jari kaki Keiji, mengikuti arus, menyusuri jejak-jejak lelehan es yang ia tinggalkan.

Mulutnya terasa hangat, tapi es itu terasa begitu dingin, dan Keiji tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Segalanya mengabur dan memusingkan, setelah bertahan dalam malam-malam tanpa Osamu dan sekarang dia ada di mana-mana. Parfum  _ musk  _ favoritnya menjejali setiap ruang di paru Keiji sampai ke basal. Dan tangannya yang lembut sekaligus kokoh menggenggam, menjaga kaki Keiji yang gemetar tidak jatuh dari bahunya.

Osamu mendorong Keiji dalam satu sentakan, memberi ruang untuknya kembali ke lantai, meski hanya sedikit spasi di ujung. Hanya beberapa detik yang membuat bibirnya berpisah dari kulit pucat Keiji, namun rasanya lama sekali. 

Seakan-akan mereka baru saja diingatkan oleh dewa-dewi di atas sana, diteriaki kalau  _ Itulah yang jarak dan waktu perbuat untuk manusia _ . Akhirnya paham, bagaimana cara perpisahan ratusan mil bisa membuat orang-orang jadi gila.

Osamu berlutut di lantai. Tubuhnya merunduk untuk bertemu Keiji di bagian dalam pahanya sekarang, mulut yang membara dan menghisap, mencoba merampas yang bisa diambilnya—semuanya, akal sehat Keiji, jiwanya, tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya menggelitik di karet celana pendek Keiji, hanya untuk membuat nafasnya terputus-putus penuh urgensi.

_ Maaf.  _ Tak pernah dibisikkannya, terlalu sibuk dalam tangan-tangan yang menarik celana dan melemparnya entah ke mana, suatu tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau di lantai.

_ Maaf.  _ Tak pernah ia katakan. Yang ada, dibiarkannya Keiji membawa wajahnya naik dengan kedua tangan, akhirnya berbagi samar rasa kecut  _ yogurt _ dari es loli yang tersisa di mulut Osamu, memabukkan semua sistem sarafnya hingga bermalfungsi.

_ Maaf.  _ Tak pernah terucap, seraya kepalanya turun dan tenggelam di antara paha Keiji, membawanya ke dalam mulutnya secara penuh. 

Sampai Keiji tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menarik helai-helai rambut Osamu dengan lemah sebagai perlawanan yang tak berarti. Sampai mulut Keiji terbuka tanpa sanggup bersuara, ketika tenaganya ikut dihisap habis oleh pemuda yang ada di bawah sana. Sampai segala yang ia lihat adalah putih. Adalah bintang, bersinar di langit siang. Adalah matahari, sinar teriknya bagaikan kilat di tengah hari.

_ Maaf maaf maaf maafkan aku _ —dia tak pernah mengatakannya, pada akhirnya.

Tapi, tetap saja, Keiji mengampuninya.

✢

Adalah hari-hari penghujan di akhir Agustus, yang tak pernah-pernahnya, ketika Yukie menelepon Osamu di tengah-tengah rapat dan otomatis tersambung ke kotak suara, baru dijawab dua jam kemudian.

Osamu segera meninggalkan semuanya, abai pada tumpukan pekerjaannya dan pertanyaan Shinsuke sebagai respon pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibuka hampir seperti mendobrak. Tak berniat melakukan pemberhentian di manapun kecuali mobilnya di parkiran bawah tanah, mengendalikan roda-roda itu hingga melaju cepat menuju rumah di puncak bukit.

[ _ Halo, Miya-san. Maaf menganggumu siang-siang begini. Aku sudah menelepon Keiji sejak tadi pagi namun tidak dijawab. Bolehkah kau mengecek keadaannya sesampainya di rumah? _ ]

Hujan yang awalnya cuma rintik-rintik kecil berubah jadi badai setibanya mobil di depan rumah. Osamu tanpa segan menerabas rinai hujan, menciptakan jejak-jejak air dalam setiap langkahnya dari  _ genkan  _ menyusuri lorong.

[ _ Keiji punya kebiasaan memforsir dirinya jika mendekati tenggat waktu. Kadang dia takkan makan, hanya minum _ — _ itupun kopi, kalau tidak minuman penambah energi. _ ]

Tatkala Osamu menggeser pintu ruang kerja hingga terbuka, Keiji tengah meringkuk nyaris tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Tangannya memeluk perut, samar merintih kesakitan. 

Ada sedikit muntahan di bawah meja.

[ _ Jangan panik. Aku pernah menemukan dia seperti ini. Dia tak pernah mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Anda hanya perlu membaringkannya di futon, mengambil kantung isi air hangat dan diletakkan di perut, dan memberikannya obat. Anda tahu kotak obatnya kan? _ ] 

“Keiji!” Nama itu diulang-ulang, berusaha membangunkan, disertai dengan guncangan kecil di kedua bahunya. 

Kelopak itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mengintip dari balik bulu mata. Suara Keiji begitu lemah, nyaris dibenamkan suara petir yang menggelegar. “Kenapa kamu di sini? Masih jam dua belas…”

Osamu mendecak geram, tak habis pikir kenapa yang dipentingkan pemuda ini saat terbangun malah hal-hal trivia. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangannya langsung merengkuh tubuh Keiji dan mengangkatnya. “Kita ke rumah sakit. Sekarang.”

Mendengar nama tempat itu disebut, refleks Keiji langsung meronta. Osamu terpaksa membawanya ke atas  _ futon  _ agar Keiji tak jatuh dari pelukannya. “Jangan.”

“Kenapa?” Suaranya meninggi, penuh desperasi. 

[ _ Anda tidak tahu kotak obatnya dimana? Bukankah Anda sudah tinggal dengan Keiji cukup lama? Eh, baiklah… Ada di rak buku paling atas, paling ujung. Kalau tidak salah di dekat piagam penghargaan? _ ]

“Aku tak suka rumah sakit.” Lama baru ia menjawab, baru saja menimbang apakah alasan itu perlu diutarakan. “Sejak ayahku… dan kakekku…”

Tak perlu dilanjutkan semestinya Osamu sudah tahu konteksnya bagaimana. Seumur hidup, Osamu tak pernah benar-benar mengenal Akaashi Katsuya dan Akaashi Kazuma, sekedar dua nama yang ia dengar sambil lalu dalam pembicaraan, tentang cerita dan perbuatan amal yang mereka lakukan. Itu, sebelum kanker menggerogoti keduanya dalam rentang waktu yang tidak jauh berbeda, sebelum salah satu meninggalkan Keiji sebelum lukanya sempat mengering karena baru saja meratapi kepergian yang satunya lagi, sebelum perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh tangan-tangan manipulatif dan terjebak dalam bisnis kotor. 

Kalau orang-orang menganggap Keiji adalah domba hitam dalam keluarganya, mungkin karena mereka tak pernah kenal kakek dan ayahnya saja. Sebab meskipun Keiji mewariskan semua garis yang membentuk wajah ibunya, perangainya akan selalu mengingatkan orang-orang akan ayah dan kakeknya. Dan ketika kedua figur yang paling Keiji cintai telah tiada, maka hilang pula lah alasan ia untuk tinggal lebih lama di keluarga ini.

Untuk Osamu, seseorang yang tubuhnya sudah terlalu sering melingkar di badan Keiji hingga proksimitas bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, masih banyak batas-batas dan tembok pertahanan yang belum bisa ia sentuh. 

Seperti kisah yang satu ini, terlalu rumit untuk dituturkan dari mulut Keiji. Tapi, seakan sudah menjadi natur, tak pernah ada paksaan dalam kamus hidup Osamu. 

Bahkan ketika Keiji menerjangnya dengan sebuah ciuman di  _ genkan  _ tanpa aba-aba, hanya sebagai pelampiasan emosi setelah melakukan satu panggilan telepon yang menyebalkan dengan neneknya, Osamu membiarkannya. Bahkan saat Keiji masih tak mau berbaring tidur di sebelahnya, memilih untuk merangkak kembali ke ruang kerja walau mereka baru saja melakukan sesi bercinta hingga subuh menjelang, ia tak pernah bertanya. Bahkan tak ada yang sanggup Osamu perbuat ketika rutinitas telepon antara Taipei dan Tokyo mendadak terputus.

Tak ada sedikit pun tuntutan dalam suaranya, matanya, gestur tubuhnya, semasa ia berkata, “Baiklah.” 

_ Osamu, yang selalu memberi lebih. Osamu, yang selalu meminta lebih. _

Helaan nafas Osamu panjang, selagi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. “Aku telepon dokter keluarga kami supaya datang kemari saja.”

[ _ Aku harap aku bisa bergantung padamu. Terima kasih, Miya-san. _ ]

Dari balik kelopak mata, Keiji menangkap figurnya keluar dari ruang kerja. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

_ Osamu, yang terlalu peduli. Atau Osamu, yang terlalu tidak peduli? _

✢

Yang pertama kali diregistrasi di otaknya adalah gelap, meskipun tidak keseluruhan, karena masih ada pendar lampu yang dihidupkan di atas meja kerja. Yang kedua adalah jarum jam di atas pintu yang menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Yang ketiga adalah Osamu, berbaring bersamanya di  _ futon _ , dengan tubuh memunggunginya.

Potongan fragmen yang terjadi siang tadi baru sampai di benaknya agak lama. Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja dengan tujuan menelepon, Osamu tak masuk lagi sampai ia membawa dokter keluarga yang dijanjikannya. 

Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan suara rendah yang tak terlalu Keiji simak. Sesuatu tentang  _ gastritis kronis _ dan  _ pola makan buruk _ dan  _ obat dikonsumsi seminggu _ . Saat Osamu membangunkannya untuk makan, tak lama kemudian, dokter itu sudah tak ada.

Keiji mendengar Osamu mengesah pelan selagi memperhatikannya menghabiskan makan siangnya yang sudah agak terlambat. “Bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku di sini?”

“Kadang ada Yukippe, atau Kenma.”  _ Oyakodon  _ itu terasa pahit di lidahnya. “Atau Bokuto.”

Keiji pura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana tangan Osamu mengepal, dilepaskan, dan disembunyikan di dalam saku celana. __

Sewaktu ia kembali merangkak ke dalam  _ futon _ , hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana. Keiji menarik pergelangan tangan Osamu, sebuah isyarat untuk memintanya tinggal. Begitulah caranya agar lelaki itu menurut patuh tanpa kata-kata. Osamu melepaskan arloji dan mengambil ponsel dari saku, meletakkannya di meja, pelan-pelan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Keiji sampai malam tiba, seperti sekarang.

“Osamu.” Serak suara Keiji memanggil punggung tersebut. “Kamu masih tidur?”

Tak butuh sepuluh detik untuk mendapat jawaban. “Ya.”

Tawa Keiji hanya keluar sekedar hembusan nafas saja. Lama ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mengisi waktunya yang sudah terjaga dengan menyentuh Osamu lewat ujung telunjuknya, tepat di daerah belikat. Repetitif, menggoreskan dan membentuk huruf serta aksara yang tak berarti.

“Osamu,” ucapnya lagi, “boleh aku bertanya?”

“Apa?”

Di tengah-tengah tidurnya tadi, badai sudah berhenti, menyisakan gerimis kecil yang berbunyi samar membentur atap. Masih ada residu angin yang menyelinap lewat jendela yang tidak ditutup rapat, masuk bersama sinar bulan dari luar sana.

“Kenapa  _ onigiri _ ?”

Di sana, barulah Osamu menyadari yang sedari tadi Keiji rangkai lewat jarinya.  _ Onigiri. Miya.  _

Matanya masih terus terpejam selama mulutnya buka suara. “Karena aku ingin membuka restoran  _ onigiri  _ suatu saat.”

Keiji mengeluarkan seutas tawa kecil yang biasanya akan diretaliasi dengan dengusan, tetapi Osamu sedang tak ingin meladeninya hari ini. “Kamu bisa membuka restoran apapun, setiap saat.”

Mengingat statusnya yang sudah dipersiapkan menjadi ahli waris utama dan nama keluarga sebagai sufiks, kalau tidak prefiks, yang menjadi privilesenya sejak lahir karena siapa juga manusia daerah Kanto yang tidak tahu keluarga Miya, harusnya bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk membuka sebuah restoran kecil yang hanya menjual nasi kepal. Tapi, karena kausa yang sama jugalah, buat apa pewaris korporasi teknologi multinasional mau capek-capek membangun restoran semacam itu?

Osamu tahu mimpinya bakal terdengar bodoh, makanya tak pernah ada seorang pun yang tahu—kecuali Keiji.

“Bukan cuma sebagai pengelola.” Osamu menambahkan, ada hesitansi dalam setiap silabel, sedang menahan sesuatu. “Aku ingin jadi yang memasak.”

Tawa itu lagi. Terdengar sama, sekaligus berbeda. “ _ Well _ , masakanmu lumayan, sih.”

Bohong, masakan Osamu adalah salah satu yang paling lezat yang pernah Keiji makan. Keiji mengingat masa-masa di mana sentuhan direstriksi dan kata-kata lebih sinis, sesekali ia akan mencuri puding buatan Osamu dari kulkas dan dengan acuh menjawab  _ Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu  _ jika ditanya.

Hanya suara jari Keiji bergesekan dengan kemeja kerja Osamu, mengisi dialog. 

Lalu, giliran Osamu. “Boleh aku bertanya?”

“Hmm?” Keiji menggumam.

“Minggu itu, waktu aku di Taipei,” ujarnya, “kau benar-benar tidur dengan Koutarou?”

Jari itu berhenti. Dan untuk sementara waktu, yang tersisa di antara mereka tak ada lagi. Di balik pejaman mata, Osamu membayangkan raut Keiji di belakang punggungnya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apa yang sedang ia rasakan? Apa yang sedang ia persiapkan? Sebuah tameng defensif atau sebuah penyerahan diri, seutuhnya? Apa yang dilakukannya satu setengah minggu itu, sampai-sampai tak pernah menelepon Osamu satu kali saja? 

Keiji adalah personifikasi dari kotak Pandora, sebuah enigma yang tak pernah benar-benar bisa Osamu prediksi dan kendalikan. 

Beberapa detik, dan jari itu memulai lagi. Satu per satu goresan, perlahan, agar imajinasi Osamu bisa mengikuti.

“Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun,” jawabnya. “Aku cuma menyentuh diriku sendiri.”

Nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan kala menyadari kata imajiner yang dituliskan Keiji.

_ Onani. _

“Di kamarmu seharian.”

_ Seks. _

“Mengenakan bajumu, tanpa pakai celana.”

_ Osamu. _

Osamu tak tahan lagi. Segera ia memutar badannya, memandang iris biru keabuan itu lamat-lamat. Keiji membalasnya dengan pandangan lesu, meski senyum timpang tipikalnya ada di sana. Sudah menunggu, tahu bahwa yang ia ucapkan bakal menimbulkan gemuruh dalam diri Osamu.

Osamu belum meretaliasi lewat kata-kata, hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak. Diletakkan melingkari pinggang Keiji, pelan-pelan membelai, sampai intensi aslinya muncul. Telapaknya kini diselipkan subtil ke dalam piyama Keiji, dingin kulitnya kontras dengan hangat tubuh itu.

“‘Samu, aku terlalu lelah melakukannya sekarang.” Kendati begitu, tetap saja dia mengerang, sadar penuh kalau suaranya bisa melonjak adrenalin dalam aliran darah Osamu. “Aku bisa pingsan bahkan sebelum kamu masuk.”

Seketika tangannya terkepal di dalam potongan kain satin tersebut, sampai akhirnya dikeluarkan pelan-pelan. Tapi tidak pindah ke mana-mana juga, dipertahankan di pinggang Keiji, seolah di sanalah tempatnya seharusnya berada, terasa begitu tepat.

Osamu memejamkan mata, meski kerut-kerut di dahinya masih terlalu jelas. “Kalau begitu istirahatlah lagi.” 

Kalau saja yang ada di sini adalah Keiji yang minggu lalu, atau yang semalam, mana mungkin versi lain dari Keiji itu mengijinkan Osamu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, suaka yang cuma miliknya, tak pernah dimasuki siapapun—bahkan Kenma, bahkan Koutarou, kenapa laki-laki ini senang sekali memasukkan nama Koutarou dalam konversasi mereka, Keiji tak tahu.

Tapi hari ini, hari ini saja, dia terlalu letih untuk melakukan perlawanan. Dan mungkin pengaruh hujan, atau cuaca yang muram, atau dia hanya terlalu lama kesepian, sehingga mendapati nafas lain melingkupinya di sini bukan sesuatu yang buruk-buruk amat. 

Lagipula sensorinya sudah beradaptasi dengan hangat tubuh itu, dan aromanya, dan dengkuran halusnya, sampai-sampai sudah terlalu nyaman. Sampai-sampai jatuh terlelap adalah hal yang paling gampang dilakukan di dunia, lebih dari bernafas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out bridgerton ep6 comin thru lads


	3. AUTUMN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Moon River - Frank Ocean](https://open.spotify.com/track/41cpvQ2GyGb2BRdIRSsTqK?si=0pmiuvYSRD67GcWnKAiiKw) / [London - She & Him](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nzHa40gTy1nlUAzxJkHwk?si=LhGFXrcpQpiR4JxBPUwCqA)

Di musim gugur, di mana Keiji merasa paling dicinta, semuanya terasa mudah.

Mudah, dalam caranya berjalan di sekitaran rumah mengenakan pakaian Osamu, dimulai sejak suatu malam ia mengambil kaus yang salah setelah sesi bercinta yang menyebabkan semua pakaian berhamburan di lantai, tapi Osamu bersikeras bilang, “Pakai saja, tidak apa-apa,” yang ujung-ujungnya dilepas juga karena Keiji menjawab dengan “Kamu tahu, waktu kamu di Taipei, aku melakukannya sambil pakai baju ini.”

Mudah, terpampang nyata dari cara Osamu yang kini bebas keluar masuk ruang kerja Keiji, meski tahu dia akan diacuhkan karena Yukie sudah kerapkali datang cuma untuk mengingatkan “Tenggat waktu sudah dekat! Tolong fokus, Keiji-kun! Miya-kun, jangan mengalihkan perhatiannya!” __

Toh yang dituding jadi pembuat masalah tidak keberatan. Dengan senang hati ia menunggu Keiji menyelesaikan manuskripnya, duduk bersila dan bersandar pada rak buku, mulai meraih novel karya Keiji dan berusaha menyelesaikannya—walau usahanya sangat payah, karena baru empat halaman ia hampir ketiduran, kalau saja Keiji tidak melempar kertas ke wajahnya.

Mudah, terdengar lewat tawa lepas mereka selagi wanita tua yang duduk di belakang meja kasir supermarket langganan mereka bergurau, “Kalian tahu, selama ini aku dan pegawai lainnya ingin sekali menjodohkan kalian, tapi kalian tak pernah belanja di waktu yang sama. Dan ternyata kalian pacaran!” 

Meski yang mengikuti agak sulit untuk Keiji, tapi mudah bagi Osamu, bagaimana ia menautkan jari-jari mereka dan membawanya ke depan wajah wanita itu, berkata, “Sebenarnya kami sudah menikah.” 

Sepasang batu safir berkilau ditimpa lampu fluoresen supermarket yang telalu benderang.

Barangkali mudahnya didapat karena rasa familiar itu perlahan bertransformasi jadi nyaman. Dan kalau nyaman sudah mereka raih, apa lagi yang menjadi penghalang? Batas-batas mana lagi yang tak bisa dilewati? Bukankah berarti tembok itu perlahan-lahan runtuh?

Kini semua aktivitas di rumah di puncak bukit tak lagi dilakukan dalam sunyi. Bakal ada konversasi yang mengiringi, meski hanya dibagi dalam suara halus di dapur tiap kali Keiji menemani Osamu menyiapkan makan malam, ataupun sekedar bisikan kecil di sebelah telinga Keiji yang berpesan “Selamat tidur, aku pergi ke kantor dulu.” lalu ditutup dengan kecupan di sudut bibir di pagi hari.

Nyamannya merebak ke mana-mana, ibarat fenomena kapilaritas, menyebar pada orang-orang terdekat mereka. 

Seketika bukan lagi hal yang aneh untuk Keiji memberikan selembar tiket  _ free pass  _ festival literatur kepada Shinsuke, sementara Osamu cuma bisa menguap di barisan paling belakang penonton acara pembacaan prosa, kalau tidak mengambil  _ smoking break  _ di sebelah toilet, hanya terlihat antusias saat giliran sesi tanya jawab Keiji dengan pembaca. 

Dan setelah sebuah perjumpaan kebetulan dengan Kenma dan Tetsurou di depan Muji di Shibuya yang berakhir dengan keduanya mampir ke rumah dan menyantap makan malam buatan Osamu, Kenma akhirnya mengamini bahwa Osamu tidak semenyeramkan yang selama ini ia ekspektasi, dan  _ rosemary chicken _ masakannya lebih enak daripada yang disajikan restoran. 

Meskipun Tetsurou sempat memperkeruh situasi dengan berkelakar, “Kau lebih cocok jadi  _ sous chef  _ daripada gangster.” pada Osamu—dan diikuti teriakan “Aduh!” karena Kenma jelas-jelas menyikut rusuk pemuda itu saking malunya—Osamu hanya merespon dengan tawa dan “Sebenarnya cara kerja kami tidak seperti itu.” 

Sekarang Kenma tak malu-malu lagi menitipkan dua ekor kucingnya ke rumah di puncak bukit bilamana satu pagi di pertengahan September dia menelepon separuh misuh-misuh kalau “Kuroo tiba-tiba memesan tiket pesawat ke Okinawa karena sedang murah?! Bagaimana jalan pikiran otaknya?!” Dua hari kemudian, mereka mampir dalam perjalanan ke Haneda.

“Haruskah kita seperti mereka?” Pertanyaan Osamu siang itu, seraya memperhatikan dua kucing di hadapannya yang duduk patuh agar diberi susu. 

Pintu ruang kerja Keiji terbuka, memberi akses untuk bisa saling melihat satu sama lain. Osamu, di ruang tamu. Keiji, di kursi yang menghadap meja kerjanya.

Keiji tidak menoleh dari layar laptopnya sedikitpun. “Bagian liburan mendadak, atau bagian mengadopsi hewan peliharaan?”

“Mana yang lebih kau mau?”

Jari-jari itu berhenti menari di atas  _ keyboard  _ laptop.

_ Kalau begitu, siapa yang bakal merawat kucingnya setahun lagi? _

Bila dilihat dari kebenarannya, rekam jejak mereka memang bukan diawali sesuatu yang tulus. Tapi karena sudah terasa mudah, sudah kelewat nyaman, rasanya tidak sulit untuk mendorong fakta itu jauh ke ekor mata, menganggap gajah di ruangan hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Yang menertawai pertanyaan tantangan yang sempat berputar di belakang pikirannya, bisa-bisanya sempat percaya diri ia jawab. 

Bahwa apapun yang Keiji lakukan hari ini, dan Osamu rencanakan esok hari, apa yang akan terjadi di tahun depan? Apa lagi yang menghalangi, kalau bukan perjanjian yang mereka buat sendiri. Sesuatu yang sejatinya masih menjadi batas-batas, tak pernah diungkit dalam konversasi.

Keiji terlalu lama diam, tak menjawab, hingga Osamu lupa pernah bertanya.

✢

Jawabannya mereka terima beberapa minggu kemudian, dihadirkan Atsumu dalam bentuk dua tiket pesawat ke London. Sebagai kembar brengsek yang punya tendensi bertindak sesuka hati, ia bahkan tak memberi sepatah katapun sebagai argumentasi. Hanya mengirim teks pesan bertulisan  _ Hadiah ulang tahun. XX.  _

Tiga tahun lalu, Keiji mengenal London lewat seorang penyair muda dari Dublin yang ditemuinya di sudut Monocle. Setelah tenggelam dalam percakapan impromptu mengenai literatur dan sastra yang sangat panjang hingga pelayan harus mengusir mereka dengan halus, malam itu Keiji membiarkan dirinya dicumbu di atas tempat tidur lelaki tersebut. Hadiah lulus kuliah untuk diri sendiri— _ backpacking,  _ kebebasan, dan satu minggu berkontemplasi membulatkan keputusannya untuk tidak berkontribusi pada keluarga besar Akaashi.

Selama satu minggu itu pula London akan menyambutnya dengan langit abu-abu, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di ekshibisi serta museum yang selalu berbeda tiap harinya dan mengakhiri malam dengan _wine tasting_ dan terlarut dalam diskusi bersama teman-teman seniman pemuda itu di Soho. 

“Kamu tahu, Keiji?” Silabel ‘Kei-ji’ bergulir asing di lidah pria Kaukasia tersebut, yang dua tahun kemudian memenangkan Costa Book Awards dengan buku kumpulan puisinya. Jari-jari lentik dimainkan di kancing baju Keiji, perlahan melepaskannya satu per satu, sementara tangannya satu lagi masih sibuk memutar-mutar gelas anggur. “Kamu bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kamu mau.”

Penawarannya menggiurkan, sungguh. Kalau saja yang memenuhi otaknya hanyalah rumah megah berukuran kolosal yang menjulang tinggi dan sorot dingin neneknya yang memandang penuh penghakiman. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingat akan sebuah rumah di puncak bukit yang diwariskan kakeknya hanya untuknya, berbulan-bulan lalu, sebelum dia meninggal dalam tidurnya di sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit. Kalau saja hati kecilnya tidak mengkritik dan bersungut-sungut akan betapa dangkal dan pretensiusnya manusia-manusia ini, yang meskipun menerima kehadirannya dengan senang hati, bukankah perangai borjuis mereka sama saja dengan yang menanti di Tokyo. Maka kemana harusnya ia berlari?

Pagi harinya, sebelum Nick terbangun, Keiji mengemasi seluruh barangnya, keluar dari apartemen bergaya skandinavia tersebut, dan memesan taksi yang membawanya ke Heathrow. Pulang, tapi tidak benar-benar pulang. Setidaknya, rumah tua di puncak bukit itu menunggu.

Di balik jendela taksi, langit menyembunyikan matahari dan menyuguhkan gerimis hujan. London bagaikan wanita berambut panjang yang mengenakan setelan hitam monoton, menatapnya angkuh sebelum memalingkan wajah. “Jika kamu menolakku, maka aku juga akan menolakmu.” 

Seperti itu, mungkin karena ia belum bertemu Osamu saja, dengan gampangnya membawa Keiji ke sisi London yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Langit musim gugur menyapa lebih hangat daripada yang Keiji prediksi, sembari mereka melangkah keluar dari bandara.

Osamu menuntunnya menuju Borough Market yang tumpah ruah disesaki manusia dengan pembelaan “Kau harus mencoba  _ fish ‘n chips _ -nya paling enak sedunia aku bersumpah.” yang dikatakannya dalam satu kalimat cepat karena harus menelan air liurnya kalau tidak mau menetes dan kerumunan orang menatapnya jijik. 

Keiji hanya tertawa dan meremas jemari Osamu yang terselip di antara miliknya, tak banyak protes, karena selalu tahu rekomendasi Osamu takkan mengkhianati. 

Osamu memperkenalkan London dengan cara lebih sederhana. Dalam caranya menaungi Keiji di antara kedua tangannya, di dalam  _ tube  _ ramai ke sebuah destinasi pasar barang antik dan toko-toko buku independen di Bermondsey, memasang satu  _ airpod  _ ke telinga Keiji dan tersenyum mengulurkan ponselnya, sebuah isyarat agar Keiji yang memilih lagu. 

Dalam cara tangannya merangkum rahang Keiji, mencium lembut dengan ujung-ujung bibir yang membentuk simpul, tatkala ia berbaring dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Keiji selagi mereka menghabiskan waktu di antara rumput-rumput yang mulai dialasi oleh dedaunan mapel, di tengah-tengah Regent’s Park, pada sebuah sore yang entah kenapa kelewat cerah untuk ukuran bulan Oktober. 

Kini, London yang mengabaikannya tiga tahun lalu telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut  _ auburn  _ berbalut gaun motif floral yang merespon kehadirannya dengan senyum ramah. Membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menunggu Keiji masuk dalam pelukan.

“Kenapa?” Keiji bertanya, menyisipkan jari-jemarinya di antara rambut hitam Osamu, bermain-main di sana. 

Buku yang ia keluarkan dari ranselnya sejak pertama kali sampai di taman ini telah dianggurkan, tergeletak begitu saja di atas daun-daun yang sudah mengering dan berubah warna menjadi oranye.

Osamu membuka kelopak matanya. “Kenapa apa?”

“Kamu keluarga Miya,” bahunya dikedikkan, “kamu seharusnya membawaku belanja ke Bond Street, atau minum teh dengan ratu, atau ke manalah, daripada ke tempat-tempat ini.”

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit jeda hingga tawanya pecah. “Kakekku sekalipun takkan bisa minum teh dengan ratu seenak jidat.”

Sepucuk daun kering melayang jatuh di atas mereka. Keiji menangkapnya.

“Aku hanya membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang biasa kudatangi.” Biner itu memandang lekat, penuh kejujuran dalam suaranya. “Aku pikir kau akan lebih menyukainya.”

Imajinasi Keiji berlari-lari. Di belakang kepalanya semacam tengah memutar film bernuansa sephia, dengan Osamu sebagai pemeran utamanya, lima atau enam tahun lebih muda. Osamu, keluar dari gedung auditorium King’s College dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Osamu, menjalin percakapan singkat dengan pedagang kaki lima sembari menunggu bagel pesanannya disiapkan. Osamu, menghirup aroma kopi panas di tangannya, memandang jalanan yang mulai terbangun dan matahari yang sudah seperdelapan muncul dari balkon apartemennya di Chelsea.

Aneh ya, bagaimana berbulan-bulan lalu Keiji bahkan tak mau tahu apapun yang menyangkut London dari perspektif Osamu. Lihat saja sekarang, rasanya ia jadi pecundang yang buta akan segalanya kecuali pemuda tersebut. Impulsivitas mengontrolnya hanya untuk mengulik hingga ke fakta-fakta terkecil sekalipun, mempelajari sisi London yang bakal selalu menjadi tempat alternatif untuk pulang bagi Osamu.

Keiji menyelipkan daun itu di telinga Osamu, tersenyum geli. Ia pun membungkuk dan kembali menemui pemuda itu di bibirnya. “Ceritakan aku segalanya tentang London.”

✢

“Halooo.” Atsumu mengayun pintu apartemen terbuka bahkan sebelum Osamu menekan tombol  _ password _ . “Bagaimana bulan madunya?”

Hari ketiga tiba di London adalah kali pertama mereka akhirnya berjumpa dengan Atsumu, berkeliaran di ruang tamu apartemen mereka—meskipun lebih tepatnya, apartemen milik Atsumu—hanya mengenakan celana tidur dan minum sebotol vodka jam tiga sore. 

Mungkin dia sudah bosan menumpang di apartemen Kiyoomi selama dua hari belakangan dan berpikir kalau mengganggu Osamu serta Keiji sepertinya hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu luang, atau mungkin Kiyoomi sudah bosan melihatnya sehingga mendepak lelaki itu dari apartemennya. Apapun alasannya, pada akhirnya diakhiri dengan Osamu yang memijit dahi. 

“Berisik,” jawab Osamu, menarik tangan Keiji dan buru-buru menyeretnya ke kamar.

“Mengucapkan terima kasih takkan membuatmu mati, ‘Samu.” Seringai komikalnya keluar, yang membuat Osamu semakin dongkol.

Alih-alih, Keiji yang menggumamkan kalimat itu, bertepatan dengan tangannya mendorong pintu kamar hingga tertutup. Sengaja agar “Terima kasih,” yang digumamkannya tidak benar-benar terdengar seperti sedang bersyukur, sudah pasti bakal membuat Atsumu agak-agak kesal. 

Dari celah pintu yang semakin menipis, bisa dilihatnya mata yang memicing dan alis menukik. Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya sudah berada di ambang tawa, yang berarti Atsumu mengerti konteksnya.

“Kau tak perlu bilang terima kasih padanya.” Osamu berkata, menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

Keiji mengenang suatu malam di awal musim panas, momen di mana Atsumu tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu rumah di puncak bukit jam sepuluh malam. Sebuah percakapan yang membuat emosinya meletup-letup di kamar tamu, sebuah pertanyaan yang seakan meramal masa depan.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujarnya, berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur dan merangkak ke atas Osamu. Ia merunduk untuk bisa memetakan garis-garis leher pemuda itu dengan hidungnya, menenggak aroma  _ musk  _ dalam-dalam, memenuhi tiap lobus parunya. Senyumnya meretas lebar, menyentuh kulit Osamu. “Dia berhak mendapatkannya.”

✢

Ulang tahun Osamu jatuh pada hari keempat mereka di London. Keiji membangunkannya dengan belasan kecupan di seluruh fitur wajahnya hingga kelopak Osamu terbuka, menarik Keiji dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih pantas di bibir.

“Aku tak tahu harus memberi kado apa,” Keiji meletakkan dagunya di dada Osamu, mata itu menatap inosen, “karena kamu bisa beli semuanya sendiri.”

Yang sebenarnya adalah fakta, namun membuat Osamu sedikit tertohok. Mengingatkannya pada ulang tahunnya yang lalu-lalu, ketika para mantan pacarnya berlomba-lomba membelikannya barang-barang dengan embel-embel merek desainer dunia dan tagar harga dengan digit yang tak terhitung, sejatinya menutupi rasa insekyur mereka karena  _ yang satu ini keluarga Miya yang benar saja hanya membeli hadiah dengan harga semurah itu.  _ Yang menggeser prioritas akan makna kado itu, dari Osamu, menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Dan sekarang, tak pernah-pernahnya ia dihadapkan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tak mau capek-capek memikirkan hadiah apa yang perlu dibelikan.

Ada hening sejenak.

Di sana, Osamu berpikir tentang karakter-karakter novel pertama Keiji yang akhirnya tuntas dibaca dalam durasi tiga belas jam perjalanan pesawat yang menerbangkan mereka dari Tokyo ke London. 

Ia akan memikirkan  _ samurai _ yang meninggalkan tuannya demi memperjuangkan kebenaran dan membayangkan Koutarou. Ia akan memikirkan ibu suri yang mengkhianati kaisar dan membayangkan nenek Keiji. Ia akan memikirkan tabib yang tak peduli dan terpengaruh pada apapun dan membayangkan Kenma.

“Tuliskan aku sesuatu,” pinta Osamu demikian, “sebagai kado ulang tahun.”

Keiji tak berkutik sesaat, Osamu bisa merasakannya. Mata itu membersitkan sejumput kaget, dan sisanya, Osamu tak tahu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang barusan tepat diutarakan.

Osamu juga bertanya-tanya dimanakah Keiji berada di kisah novel itu. Atau mungkin dia memang tak pernah eksis di sana, bersama tokoh-tokoh yang disadur dari dunia nyata. Dan bila Keiji mengenal Osamu sebelum cerita itu ditulis, Osamu bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada sosoknya sana. Dan jadi apa dia, bila cukup penting untuk dimasukkan dalam narasi—seorang pahlawan, si antagonis, atau karakter yang hanya muncul pada satu bab, satu tahun hidupnya, dan tak pernah diungkit lagi?

Bahkan di tengah-tengah absurditas, ada egois yang tumbuh. Pelan menjalar, hingga melingkupi seluruh hatinya. Bahwa Osamu takkan pernah puas hanya sebagai salah satu karakter saja. Osamu, menginginkan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya tokoh tanpa ada yang menginterupsi. Hanya dirinya sendiri sebagai sebuah cerita utuh, tak perlu berbagi Keiji dengan yang lain.

Lalu seakan sirkuit tubuhnya normal kembali, secercah senyum melengkung di raut Keiji. Dan di momen itu, Osamu baru menyadari kalau ia tengah menahan nafas sedari tadi.

“Baiklah,” Keiji berjanji, “tapi tidak bakal selesai hari ini.”

✢

Realisasinya datang agak terlambat, membiarkan Keiji dibuai dalam fantasi bahwa inilah London yang sesungguhnya, yang manis dan lembut dan hangat. Lupa dengan fakta kalau London milik Osamu adalah kota yang dibaginya dengan orang-orang lain yang tidak pernah ia tahu.

Atsumu tidak mengindahkan kata tidak keluar dari mulut mereka, bilamana di sore hari ia menggedor pintu kamar keras-keras dan berteriak “Bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliah! Setengah jam lagi!”

Yang akhirnya membawa Keiji pada sebuah kelab bawah tanah yang disinari lampu-lampu yang beriluminasi dalam berbagai palet warna. Gerah dikelilingi tubuh-tubuh rapat yang mengikuti dentuman lagu  _ house music  _ di lantai dansa, Keiji beringsut-ingsut kembali ke sofa dan meninggalkan Osamu yang terseret, dibawa arus oleh Atsumu. 

Keiji baru berkenalan dengan teman-teman kuliah saudara kembar itu di antara jeda yang Atsumu ambil, hanya untuk menenggak satu lagi gelas  _ cocktail  _ yang tak pernah habis di meja mereka.

“Kau sudah menikah?!” Salah seorang wanita berkata. Tangannya meraba hati-hati cincin di jari manis Osamu, berusaha mengeksaminasi permata biru itu, yang semakin biru di bawah sinar neon Trapeze yang nyalang.

Yang mengikuti, tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Pria di sebelahnya bertanya, padahal pelan, bisa saja dikalahkan suara bass yang menghentak, tapi tetap merambat sampai ke telinga Keiji begitu nyaring. “Dengan Saeko?”

Atsumu buru-buru nimbrung dari belakang, mengetok bagian belakang kepala pria itu dengan botol bir. Mungkin tanda terima kasih setelah Keiji berterima kasih semalam. Atau mungkin karena sejatinya Atsumu pemuda yang baik, hanya saja seringkali ditutupi perangai yang kepalang menyebalkan. “Suaminya jelas-jelas duduk di sofa sekarang.”

Keiji menonton sekuens itu dengan senyum tipis, tidak lebih. Lagipula mau bilang apa lagi, kalau teman-teman Osamu lebih familiar dengan Saeko dari memori bertahun-tahun lalu. Tak bisa dihapusnya sejarah spesifik itu. Yah, meskipun dia rasa pukulan botol dari Atsumu harusnya agak sedikit lebih keras.

Osamu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan dimandikan kelap-kelip cahaya yang kerap berganti tiap beberapa saat, emosi yang terpancar di rautnya susah untuk dideskripsi. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Keiji sedikit lebih erat untuk sekilas, sebuah tanda perpisahan singkat karena tahu-tahu saja Atsumu sudah menariknya lagi, tenggelam dalam lautan manusia.

London yang ini dingin dan asing dan berisik.

Keiji duduk di sofa sepanjang malam, hanya ditemani oleh salah seorang teman perempuan Osamu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Alisa, ternyata pernah membaca tulisannya—dan bukan novel pertamanya, untunglah. 

Dan Keiji tak bisa tidak berpikir tentang satu malam di penghujung musim semi, di sebuah lobi bioskop yang juga diisi oleh puluhan manusia asing, apabila ia berada di tengah dialog dengan seseorang dan mendapati lelaki itu melihatnya dari ujung lain ruangan. 

Dan seakan ketak-ketik jarum jam melambat dan dunia berubah warna menjadi hitam putih. Hanya ada Keiji dan Osamu, dalam sebuah galaksi mikrokosmos yang diciptakan mereka berdua, hanya diketahui mereka berdua. 

Osamu menyintas semua orang untuk mencapai Keiji, sebuah kode yang dipahami naluri Alisa sebab dalam durasi sekian detik ia beranjak untuk mengambil minuman di konter bar. 

Senyum Osamu benderang, mengalahkan habis semua terang yang mengisi bawah tanah ini. Ia duduk di sebelah Keiji tanpa buka suara. 

Tapi Osamu, begitulah pribadinya. Di mana keinginan lebih gampang ia teriakkan lewat tubuh daripada kata-kata. Ia meletakkan telapaknya di paha Keiji. Sentuhan statis yang lama, sebelum akhirnya bergerak, mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Secara gradual gerakannya makin atentif, diperhitungkan, tahu di mana harus menyentuh agar Keiji mengerti apa yang ia mau.

“Haruskah kita pulang?” Osamu berbisik, samar menggoda tatkala menggigit heliks telinga Keiji lembut.

Tanpa perlawanan, Keiji mengangguk.

✢

Tangan Osamu terburu-buru menekan tombol  _ password  _ saking tak sabarnya melucuti pakaian satu sama lain dan saling mencumbu. Kalau saja pintu apartemen seberang tidak terbuka bertepatan dengan suara  _ klik  _ pintu mereka, mungkin yang diinginkan bisa dilakukan lebih cepat. Kalau saja tata krama dan sopan santun diabaikan, mungkin hari itu takkan lebih buruk lagi.

“Osamu?” Pemuda yang muncul dari balik pintu seberang bersuara.

Keiji bersumpah ia bisa mendengar gerutuan pelan Osamu. Tapi tetap saja, diputarnya badannya dan diberikannya sebuah senyum. Malah yang ada, Osamu sendiri yang menciptakan percakapan penuh nostalgia dengan mantan tetangganya. 

Keiji mengamati dengan tangan terlipat dan tubuh bersandar pada pintu apartemen yang sudah terbuka lebar. Separuh geli, separuh takjub, pasalnya Osamu masih belum punya niat menghentikan dialog itu, tapi di saat yang sama kaki kanannya sudah diketuk-ketukkan tanda tak sabar. Osamu, dan segala kontradiksinya.

Keiji tak pernah benar-benar mengelaborasi kalimat yang diucapkan keduanya. Tidak, sampai sebuah nama asing disebut untuk kali kedua di malam itu.

“Hei, aku tidak pernah melihat Saeko berkunjung lagi?” 

Hal paling menyebalkan dari topik ini adalah bagaimana mereka jujur bertanya karena tak tahu, tanpa ada plot apapun demi menyinggung Keiji—seseorang yang datang dari linimasa berbeda dalam hidup Osamu.

“Ya, kami sudah lama putus.” 

Hal lain yang tak kalah menyebalkan, betapa kasualnya suara itu menjawab. Menyiratkan kalau Saeko dan Keiji adalah individu yang tidak jauh beda, ada di level yang sama. Tapi di satu sisi Keiji sadar tak pantas mengeluh dengan fakta itu, tak layak untuk berharap lebih, sebab berada di tingkat yang lumayan tinggi dalam daftar prioritas Osamu mestinya sudah lebih dari cukup, dalam sebuah relasi yang berawal dari pertunjukan murahan semacam ini.

Osamu melanjutkan, sama ringannya. Sama mudahnya, menarik tangan Keiji dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka, menunjukkan cincin itu sudah entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. 

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menikah.” 

Mereka baru bisa masuk ke apartemen sepuluh menit kemudian, itupun setelah upaya sekuat tenaga untuk menolak tawaran pemuda tersebut masuk ke apartemennya dan berbagi percakapan bersama sebotol anggur dan sepiring keju. 

Keiji menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya, sementara Osamu duduk di pinggiran sofa, beberapa langkah menghadapnya. 

Osamu mengembuskan nafas panjang, seutas tawa menguar dari mulutnya. “Sekarang suasananya sudah rusak.”

Keiji tersenyum tipis, sekedar merespon. Mereka berpandangan agak lama hingga langkah Keiji memangkas jarak yang terbentang. 

Ia berhenti di depan Osamu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, berkata, “Kita bisa mulai dari awal.” sembari menciumi sepanjang ceruk leher Osamu, menghangatkan kulit dingin yang baru diterpa angin musim gugur dengan sesapan mulutnya.

Dan otomatis berhasil, karena Keiji bisa merasakan nafas Osamu yang frekuensinya mulai meningkat, dan jakunnya yang samar naik turun, dan tangannya menarik Keiji lebih dekat hingga tubuh saling menyentuh.

Mereka melucuti pakaian satu sama lain perlahan-lahan, tahu bahwa mereka punya semua waktu di dunia. Sepakat membiarkan Jumat malam di kota yang tak pernah tidur ini sibuk berdenyut dalam tiap langkah pejalan kaki dan suara klakson taksi dan kelap-kelip lampu gedung pencakar langit yang menyinari. Tapi di sini, di dalam apartemen yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, waktu serasa terhenti.

Tapi gerakannya juga seketika berhenti. Apabila imaji itu datang pada Keiji, entah dari mana, membentuk siluet sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu di balkon lantai tiga apartemen ini. Sepasang kekasih, yang satu Osamu, tapi yang satunya bukan Keiji. 

“Beritahu aku,” bisik Keiji tepat di sebelah telinga Osamu, “kamu pernah melakukannya di sini, dengan Saeko?” 

Osamu baru berhasil melepaskan mantel abu-abu Keiji, tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya tertahan di punggung Keiji untuk segelintir waktu. Ia tercenung. “Kita tak perlu membicarakannya.”

Tubuh-tubuh masih saling melekat, dengan dagu yang bersandar pada pundak satu sama lain. Padahal tak ada yang membatasi, tapi bisa-bisanya mereka masih sanggup menyembunyikan diri masing-masing.

“Di sofa ini?” Keiji masih tak gentar bertanya.

“Keiji.” Osamu mendesis.  _ Cukup _ , gesturnya membentak lewat kedua tangan yang mencengkram lengan Keiji erat, mendorong satu langkah menjauh.

Yang ia temui, seringai itu. Pikirkan skenario apa saja. Di sebuah bilik restoran  _ ryotei _ , di dalam mobil di pinggir jembatan, di seberang meja pada sebuah makan malam bersama kolega. Laki-laki ini, dan lekuk miring bibirnya, dan mekanisme pertahanan dirinya supaya tidak bisa dilukai orang—maka dari itu, harus ia yang melukai orang lain, melukai Osamu.

“Kamu benar-benar melakukannya, ya?” Suaranya bertanya getir.

Dalam satu sentakan, giliran Keiji yang mendorong bahu Osamu hingga betisnya menabrak sofa dan terjatuh ke belakang. Dengan tangan-tangan yang terburu-buru, dilepaskannya tali pinggang Osamu, memudahkannya untuk menanggalkan celana lelaki itu hingga tak ada lagi yang menghalangi. 

Ia bersimpuh di antara kaki Osamu, menundukkan wajah untuk bertemu kulitnya. Bahkan Osamu belum sepenuhnya terangsang, tapi Keiji memasukkannya dengan acuh, membiarkannya semakin besar dalam manuver mulutnya yang berkontinu.

“Keiji—” 

Tangan Osamu bergetar di antara surai rambutnya, terus-menerus memaksa kepalanya agar terangkat dan berhenti, namun kerap dihiraukan.

“Keiji—”

Kukunya mencakar sisi pelvis Osamu, menyalurkan emosi yang masih tersisa dalam setiap bayang-bayang Osamu dan orang lain di seluruh penjuru apartemen ini—di sofa, di tempat tidur sialan itu, di kamar mandi, di dapur. 

Takkan mungkin mereka tak melakukannya di manapun, takkan mungkin yang kerapkali mereka lakukan di rumah di puncak bukit adalah kali pertamanya. Lelaki ini berpengalaman dalam setiap sentuhan, tahu dimana ia harus mengulum dan melumat dan menjilat, hasil dari sesuatu yang telah ia latih dengan tubuh-tubuh lain sebelum Keiji. 

“Keiji—”

Desahan Osamu semakin keras, semakin cepat, seiring dengan orgasme yang mencapai klimaks. Ia keluar sebelum Keiji sempat benar-benar menghindar, membuat cairannya menempel di wajah Keiji. 

Barulah di sana, Keiji membiarkan Osamu menangkap pipinya, membawanya menemui lelaki itu tepat di manik mata. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Osamu sampaikan dalam sinar lemah di irisnya. Bukan kasihan, Keiji meyakini. Bukan kecewa juga. Mungkin, mungkin saja, lebih seperti nelangsa.

“Kenapa?” Lirih Osamu bertanya. 

Kenapa, itu pertanyaan yang tepat kan. Setelah mengerjakan Osamu seperti orang kesetanan, tentu saja semua spontanitas tak beralasan ini dipertanyakan.

Mungkin ini karena setan dalam dirinya. Lagi-lagi, setan itu yang disalahkan, ketika sejatinya diri Keiji sendiri yang memilih bertindak. 

Keiji, dan egonya. Ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang London dari sudut pandang pemuda ini, mempelajarinya lamat-lamat hingga setiap figmen dan kepingannya ia ingat di luar kepala. 

Ingin membuat semua orang menatap lebih dari sekali, kalau bisa berkali-kali, pada safir biru penuh kilau di jari manis mereka yang bertautan. Sebuah pesan implisit bahwa ini, Miya Osamu, adalah miliknya. 

Ingin mencium dan bercumbu dan bercinta dengan Osamu di setiap titik di apartemen ini, sampai-sampai Osamu tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali memenuhi dirinya, tak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain namanya. Hingga setahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun kemudian, bila ia kembali ke apartemen ini, tak ada sedikitpun fragmen kenangan dari mantan lainnya yang tersisa, kecuali Keiji.

Dan apa jadinya mereka setahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun lagi, kalau tidak hanya sebuah untaian memori? 

“Keiji.” 

Dan Osamu, di tahun apapun dalam hidupnya, akan selalu hadir di hadapannya tanpa tuntutan dan penghakiman. Ia tak menunggu lebih lama hingga Keiji menjawab, serta merta menarik lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. 

“Tidak apa-apa.” Belaian tangannya begitu lembut di punggung Keiji, membuat bahunya gemetar dalam kalut. Pantaskah ia diperlakukan seperti ini, setelah yang tadi—setelah yang  _ tadi.  _ “Kita bisa mulai dari awal.”

Sayangnya garis awal yang ada di persepsi mereka takkan pernah sama. Sebab bila Keiji boleh meminta, ia selalu ingin dibawa jauh sebelum aransemen ini direncanakan. Untuk memulai kisah ini dengan tema yang sedikit lebih berbeda. Pada sebuah tatapan yang dicuri-curi di  _ kendojo _ sekolah, di antara gerombolan murid yang bersorai dan Atsumu yang terjatuh ke lantai. Pada perjumpaan setelah dewasa di bilik restoran  _ ryotei _ dan impresi yang ditinggalkan lebih baik daripada yang dibayangkan. Pada kedatangan pertama Osamu di  _ genkan,  _ di rumah di puncak bukit, dan sambutan Keiji yang lebih ramah. 

Dengan sebuah keyakinan bahwa jika alur cerita sedikit dibelokkan dan mereka lebih terang-terangan dengan perasaan masing-masing, mungkin, mungkin saja, yang mereka punya bisa menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang tulus.

Tapi, di dunia paralel yang terjadi di sini, tidak bisa seperti itu.

Keiji membiarkan Osamu mengecup bibirnya, lalu pipinya, menuju hidungnya, ke semua sisi yang masih menyisakan substansi di wajahnya. Dengan harapan Osamu takkan menyadari setitik asin air mata yang tercecap di lidahnya.

Malam itu Keiji menyadari, mungkin sesuatu yang ia rasakan ini sudah saatnya diberi nama. 

Atau mungkin, sudah lama memiliki nama, hanya saja terlalu kelu untuk mengakuinya. 

✢

Keiji sedang berada di kamar mandi dan Osamu tengah memasak sup miso sewaktu Atsumu tersaruk menghampiri dapur, mengusap-usap perutnya di balik piyamanya dan terbata-bata meraih cangkir dari kabinet dapur.

“Gila, kalian berisik sekali tadi malam,” celetuknya di tengah-tengah menguap. Karafe mengucurkan kopi dengan suara gemericik berisik di tangannya.

Osamu masih belum berhenti memotong daun bawang. “Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ke apartemen Sakusa saja?”

“Dia benci kalau aku bau alkohol.”

Ada sepenggal tawa yang keluar. “Tentu saja.”

Hening sejenak, cuma diisi suara pisau yang melawan talenan kayu dan Atsumu yang menyeruput kopi sambil bersandar pada pintu kulkas.

Lalu, “Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Keiji?”

“Tentang apa?”

“Tentang adopsi anak.”

Osamu menoleh dari balik pundaknya, hampir-hampir melempar pisau di tangannya tepat ke muka Atsumu.

“Tolol,” umpat Atsumu. “Sudah pasti tentang perjanjian kalian itu.”

Masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, Osamu mengembalikan fokus pada bahan-bahan makanan di depannya, berpura-pura seakan dia baru saja tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. 

Atsumu mendengus di balik punggungnya. “Sesusah itu ya mengatakannya? Kalau kau mau perjanjiannya dibatalkan?”

“Aku masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat,” gumamnya pelan.

“Ya Tuhan, jadi menurutmu buat apa aku membeli tiket ke London untuk kalian.” Dia mengerang kesal, jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk cangkir keramik tak sabaran. “Dan nanti malam kalian sudah pulang.”

Osamu menghela nafas, meletakkan pisau di pinggir meja dapur beralaskan marmer hitam dengan gerakan yang agak kasar, menciptakan suara keras hingga ekor matanya menangkap tubuh Atsumu berjengit.

“Bisakah kau berhenti ikut campur?” Ada tahanan di suaranya, karena kalau volume dan intonasi itu ditingkatkan sedikit saja, Keiji bakal bisa mendengar. “Aku akan tetap melakukannya tanpa kau suruh.” 

Jauh di lubuk hati, Osamu tahu kalau masalahnya tidak pernah di waktu, atau tempat, atau suasana. Ini tak pernah tentang London atau rumah di puncak bukit. 

Ini hanya tentang dirinya, dan keberaniannya yang sepertinya memang sudah dibawa lari semua oleh Atsumu sejak di dalam kandungan. Ini juga tentang Keiji, dan sorot matanya yang seringkali berkabut. Di mana satu waktu ia seakan meminta Osamu untuk mengambil bintang untuknya, tapi di lain waktu juga memohon agar Osamu tidak datang lebih dekat. 

Sulit untuk mengakuinya di depan Atsumu, yang mungkin dengan seluruh kenekatannya bisa melakukan hal tersebut dalam satu jentikan jari, yang baginya sama gampangnya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan. 

Tapi lagi-lagi, dalam berbagai cara dan cerita, seumur hidupnya Osamu akan selalu diingatkan semesta kalau dia bukan Atsumu.

Mungkin insting saudara kembar yang membuat mereka selalu menyertakan hinaan dan pertengkaran dalam setiap percakapan. Dan mungkin karena alasan yang sama jugalah mereka selalu tahu yang mana serius dan tidak, kapan harus berhenti mendorong satu sama lain ke puncak emosi sebelum situasinya makin keruh. Seperti yang sekarang ini.

Makanya, Atsumu hanya bisa membalas dengan “Baiklah. Terserahmu saja.” Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang, membawa kopinya keluar dari dapur, dan meninggalkan Osamu.

✢

Di hari ulang tahun Tetsurou, Keiji memaksanya untuk pergi merayakan acara kecil-kecilan tersebut bersamanya. 

Kalau boleh mengesampingkan etika dan kejujuran, Osamu sebenarnya enggan pergi. Itu hari yang cukup berat di kantor, dengan petinggi perusahaan yang tiba-tiba hadir untuk menginspeksi dan Shinsuke yang mengambil cuti sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, satu-satunya yang terlintas di benak Osamu hanyalah segera rebah ke tempat tidurnya.

Namun Keiji bersikeras, ditimpali dengan kalimat “Bukannya kamu sudah janji ikut minggu lalu?” Osamu tak pernah ingat dia menjanjikan apapun minggu lalu. 

Ujung-ujungnya, ia tetap berakhir dengan duduk di salah satu  _ izakaya  _ pada jajaran restoran dan pertokoan di Shinjuku, diapit oleh orang-orang berwajah tak familiar kecuali Kenma, Tetsurou, dan Keiji sendiri.

Satu-dua dari mereka yang duduk di dekat Osamu memperkenalkan diri, hingga ia mengerti bahwa yang menghubungkan semua orang di sini adalah nama universitas mereka. 

Setidaknya malam itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Pemuda berambut oranye menyala di seberangnya bercerita antusias tentang perjalanan  _ backpacking _ -nya ke Rio tahun lalu, dilanjutkan dengan pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya yang mengeluh panjang lebar tentang ekshibisi dinosaurus di museum nasional yang tiba-tiba dipercepat jadi bulan depan. Seakan-akan Osamu telah lama menjadi bagian dari komunitas mereka, hingga setiap penjelasan terdengar begitu kasual.

Laki-laki pendek berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah Osamu terlalu ramah, sampai-sampai di tahap agak mengkhawatirkan, masih belum berhenti menunjukkan puluhan foto seekor anjing di galeri ponselnya dan bercerocos tentang serentetan kejadian lucu yang ia alami bersama anjing itu.

“Ini anjing pacarku, sebenarnya. Kau tahu hal paling lucu? Namanya sama dengan nama pemuda itu.” Kourai memalingkan wajahnya dari Osamu sejenak, kemudian tertuju pada satu dari kumpulan pemuda di meja sebelah. “Oi, Koutarou!”

Yang bersangkutan semacam sudah paham konteksnya apa. Ia menelengkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kourai, setengah berteriak karena dipisahkan jarak dan percakapan yang ramai. “Hei! Aku tahu apa maksudmu ya!”

Di sisi Osamu yang lain, Keiji ikut tertawa bersama Kourai dan Shouyou. Jadi Osamu tak punya alasan untuk tidak tertawa juga.

Mungkin sekitar setengah jam kemudian, selagi Kourai menantang Shouyou dalam sebuah pertandingan minum yang sama sekali tak penting, Keiji menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Osamu berpura-pura kalau dia tidak sedang melihat Keiji berjalan ke meja sebelah, duduk di antara Akinori dan Koutarou, dari sudut bingkai matanya. 

Tapi kalau sudah begini, Osamu juga tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama. Maka dari itu, sementara dua pemuda di mejanya saling menyilangkan tangan untuk memberi minum  _ sake  _ pada satu sama lain, di tengah-tengah sorakan orang-orang dan tangan-tangan yang gaduh memukul meja dan Keiji yang nampaknya tersenyum lebih lebar jika tidak duduk di sampingnya, Osamu memutuskan keluar dari sana.

Adalah angin penghujung musim gugur yang ditemuinya pertama kali. Shinjuku di malam hari tak pernah mengenal kata sepi, masih diisi dengan langkah-langkah cepat pejalan kaki yang bergegas mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Dari luar sini, berisik yang asalnya dari dalam tiap-tiap restoran teredam sebagian dan menguar samar.

Osamu bersandar pada tembok yang ada di sebelah etalase  _ izakaya _ , mengeluarkan rokok dan mancisnya untuk membunuh waktu, dan kalau bisa, membunuh bayangan Keiji yang masih tak lekang di belakang pikirannya. Bagaimana ia menyeret Osamu ke sini, hanya untuk menyaksikan dirinya terlihat begitu senang tanpa Osamu.

Asap rokok dan uap hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya bercampur jadi satu di udara. Mungkin di batang rokok ketiga, momen di mana figur jangkung yang tak asing keluar dari pintu  _ izakaya _ . Berhenti tepat saat ia menangkap Osamu dalam jarak pandangnya.

Keiji menghela nafas panjang, bahunya merosot agak jatuh. Ia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, maka Osamu pun menelan semua kata-katanya.

Keiji mendekat, menengadahkan tangannya di depan Osamu. “Rokok.” 

Osamu mengangkat satu alisnya. Masih diam.

“Rokok,” ulang Keiji lagi, kali ini dengan nada menagih.

Suara itu seperti menekan keras saklar di tubuh Osamu, barulah ia bergerak merogoh saku mantel hitamnya, menyerahkan sebatang rokok dari kotak, dan mendekatkan pemantik ke arah Keiji. 

Keiji menyelipkan rokok di antara tipis bibirnya, menunggu Osamu menyalakannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ada sedikit angin yang terus menerpa malam itu. Osamu mengangkat satu tangannya, menutupi tangannya yang lain, yang tengah menyalakan api di ujung rokok Keiji.

Osamu menonton cara bibir itu menghisap rokok dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya ke dingin malam, menciptakan lingkaran-lingkaran asap yang perlahan lenyap. Jari-jarinya menjentik rokok dalam sekali ketukan, mengibaskan abu ke tanah.

Keiji menoleh padanya. “Apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Osamu mengedikkan bahu. “Hanya saja aku baru tahu kalau kau merokok.”

Keiji tertawa singkat, terdengar kering di telinga Osamu. Senyum itu lagi. “Ada banyak hal yang tak kamu tahu tentang aku.”

Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak di ruang publik. Kalau saja teman-teman Keiji tak ada di sini dan bisa muncul di hadapan mereka kapan saja. Kalau saja Osamu tidak terlalu letih sekarang—

Kalau saja begitu, lalu apa? 

Osamu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semua pertanyaan  _ kalau saja  _ dan  _ bagaimana jika  _ yang berkecamuk di pikirannya seketika melebur jadi nihil, hanya menyisakan satu pertanyaan yang sebenar-benarnya paling menyedihkan malam ini. 

Kalau saja mereka lebih jujur dengan satu sama lain, apakah situasinya takkan perlu jadi serumit ini?

“Aku merokok sejak tahun pertama kuliah, tapi sekali-sekali saja.”

Konsep kompleks itu langsung luruh sebersamaan dengan ucapan Keiji. Osamu memiringkan kepalanya, kerutan halus di dahinya bertanya bingung.

“Aku benci novel pertamaku,” gumamnya, “favoritku yang ketiga.”

Di bawah pendar lampu fluoresen kekuningan, ada rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Keiji. Entah karena akumulasi alkohol yang diminumnya tadi, atau entah karena sebuah rasa—sebuah dorongan, yang membuatnya berbicara.

“Sebaiknya kamu tuliskan. Ini bakal jadi daftar yang panjang.” Matanya bergulir agak sinis, tapi tetap dilanjutkannya. “Aku bisa bermain piano. Biola juga, cuma satu lagu sih.”

Osamu mendengarkan dalam sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

“Aku tidur dengan Kuroo, satu kali, semasa kuliah.” Keiji bisa melihat garis-garis rahang Osamu mengeras sekejap. Ia cepat-cepat berkata lagi. “Kami berdua mabuk, dan dia belum pacaran dengan Kenma waktu itu.”

Ada kereta api yang melintas di balik barisan pertokoan dalam selang waktu yang agak panjang, menimbulkan dengungan di telinga dan spasi pada monolog Keiji.

“Aku pertama kali melakukannya dengan Bokuto.” Keiji mengangkat wajah dari  _ oxford  _ hitamnya. Ia ingat mengenakan sepatu yang sama di hari pertama ia bertemu Osamu, tahun lalu. Apabila ia mendongak, Keiji menemukan Osamu telah menunggu. Dan kalau saja, kalau saja di hari pertama itu Osamu menatapnya dengan sorot ini, seperti ingin memiliki, mungkin mereka tidak akan selelah yang sekarang. “Hanya satu kali. Dia tidak suka laki-laki.”

Keiji menyaksikan bagaimana otot-otot wajah Osamu mengendur dan semua badai yang membutakan binernya kini telah berlalu.

“Giliranmu,” perintah Keiji, abai pada rokok di tangannya yang telah mati. 

“Aku tak pernah melakukannya di sofa. Dengan Saeko, dan mantanku sebelumnya juga.” Gantian Keiji yang mulai gusar, diproyeksikan dari helaan nafasnya agak keras. “Karena aku pernah melihat Atsumu di sana, dengan pacarnya sebelum Sakusa, jadi agak geli.”

Keiji mengerang pelan, yang diretaliasi Osamu dengan sepenggal tawa.

“Aku merokok sejak umur lima belas. Cepat sekali ya? Salahkan Atsumu,” kenangnya. “Terus aku tidak punya makanan kesukaan, karena aku suka semua makanan. Aku pernah mengecat rambutku jadi abu-abu, tahun pertama kuliah. Tapi karena malas jadi setelahnya kubiarkan hitam saja.” 

Di sela-sela kalimatnya, ia melirik Keiji, yang tengah menahan geli dengan menggigit bibirnya. Sepanjang malam, fokus mata Osamu hanya terpaku di sana. 

“Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka  _ kendo _ , yah tapi apa boleh buat. Aku belajar memasak dari nenekku. Aku—”

Keiji menyelanya dengan cara meraih kerah mantel, menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman, menghela aroma rokok mentol dan alkohol ke mulut satu sama lain. 

Osamu tak mengerti alasannya apa, tapi ia rasa tak terlalu penting. Toh yang telah lama ia nanti memang ini. Makanya, ciuman itu dibiarkannya larut jadi lebih dalam.

Satu malam di pertengahan bulan November berarti angin dingin yang menerpa dan temperatur yang semakin menurun. Tapi, di luar sini, apabila bibirnya menyentuh Keiji, rasanya seperti dilanda demam.

Rokok-rokok dibiarkan jatuh di tanah, bara-bara apinya yang berkelip marah telah menghilang.

“Aku—” Osamu masih berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya, permainan mereka, bahkan setelah Keiji melepaskan ciuman itu. “Aku—”

Sebuah kata, sebuah rasa, yang entah kenapa masih begitu sulit diucapkan.

Keiji tertawa, dan—oh, segala simpul tali yang mengekang tulang belakang Osamu terlepas, dan beban di punggungnya seketika lenyap, bilamana tawa itu terdengar lebih bahagia daripada yang ia temukan di dalam  _ izakaya  _ setengah jam yang lalu. Tawa yang cuma diberikan untuknya, tak pernah didengarkan orang lain.

Di musim gugur, di mana Keiji merasa paling dicinta, Osamu membawanya ke parkiran lengang di sebelah gedung stasiun Shinjuku pada jam dua belas malam, dan bercinta dengannya di jok belakang mobil sedannya. 

Cincin di tangannya berkilau indah dibiaskan lampu jalan yang terpantul dari balik jendela. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum nanar, selagi Osamu masih terus bergerak di atasnya. Satu-satunya yang Keiji ingat sebelum Osamu memenuhinya. 

Dan setelah itu ia seakan melihat bintang jatuh di langit malam. Dan setelah itu tubuh Osamu yang jatuh menemuinya. Dan setelah itu sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu sekilas di benaknya, bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, jatuh cinta tidak semenyakitkan yang ia kira.

Pemikirannya salah.

✢

Sebab tak lama kemudian, kabar itu datang bagaikan badai di musim panas. Sebuah kilat yang menyambar tanpa ampun, meninggalkan semua orang tak bisa berkata-kata dan tak berdaya.

Osamu sudah berangkat kerja berjam-jam yang lalu semasa Yukie mengirim pesan padanya, bertanya,  _ Berita itu benar? _

Sisanya tinggal sejarah.

Keiji bahkan tak ingat lagi kronologisnya bagaimana, disorientasi adalah terminologi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi padanya hari itu.

Hanya potongan-potongan informasinya saja yang ia ingat kala mengganti saluran ke acara berita terkini, tangan yang gemetar membiarkan remot televisi jatuh ke lantai. 

Sepenggal kata dan frasa seperti  _ direktur utama Fukuro  _ dan  _ interogasi  _ dan  _ pencucian uang.  _

Keiji segera menghubungi neneknya dan segera terhubung dengan kotak suara. Ia menelepon ibunya dan hanya bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. 

“Jangan pulang, jangan pulang!” Ibunya menjerit agak histeris. “Tetap di sana, jangan ke mana-mana sampai beritanya reda.”

“Kenapa?” Cemas menyertai suaranya.

“Keiji, kamu secara teknis bukan keluarga Akaashi lagi. Kamu bagian dari Miya sekarang,” katanya, lebih terdengar seperti rintihan. “Kamu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan. Jangan libatkan dirimu—”

“Kenapa?” Aneh bagaimana Keiji biasanya tak mau terbawa pusaran arus masalah keluarga ini. Dan lihat sekarang, hari di mana mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan, segala yang biasa ia acuhkan menjadi hal-hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. “Bukannya mereka harus melindungi perusahaan kita? Kenapa mereka membiarkan ini terjadi? Kenapa mereka juga tak ikut jatuh seperti kita? Bukannya ini alasan kalian menjualku—”

“Keiji!” Untuk pertama kalinya, wanita itu membentak anak tunggalnya. “Tolong.”

_ Tolong tolong tolong _ —

Tubuh Keiji perlahan merosot ke lantai lorong. Dingin dan keras dinding melawan punggung. Bahunya berguncang hebat, menahan agar tak ada tangis yang tumpah.

“Apakah Ibu akan ditangkap juga?” Keiji bertanya, di antara tarikan nafas berat.

“Ibu tidak tahu,” lirih wanita di seberang sana, pelan-pelan, berulang-ulang. Seakan bila dikatakan terus-menerus harapannya akan terkabul, agar waktu diputar balik dan semuanya tak pernah terjadi. “Tapi yang pasti kamu tidak… tidak akan… karena—”

_ Karena dia anggota keluarga Miya sekarang. _

Keiji menjatuhkan ponselnya setelah lini telepon terputus. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi dalam notifikasi. Nama Osamu terpampang di layar, menanti untuk diangkat.

Sambungan telepon itu tak pernah terjadi. Keiji tak pernah menjawabnya, membiarkannya abai dalam setiap tawa mirisnya yang membahana menjejali seluruh sudut rumah. Penuh ratapan, akan pengorbanan dan pembalasan hutang budinya yang selama ini sia-sia.

✢

Entah sudah berapa lama Keiji tertidur di lantai lorong, dan sekarang sebuah panggilan telepon nyaring tepat di sebelah telinga membangunkannya. 

“Nenek?” Keiji berseru cepat. “Nenek juga...?”

Tawanya meluncur mudah, kontras dengan reaksi ibunya berjam-jam yang lalu. “Tentu saja tidak. Mereka harus bawa ambulans kalau mau membawaku ke kantor polisi.”

Keiji mendengus keras. Bisa-bisanya wanita tua ini sempat melawak ketika portal berita internet dan acara televisi sedang gila-gilaan mengabarkan keruntuhan perusahaan yang dibangun suaminya puluhan tahun lalu.

“Kamu menelepon tadi.” Neneknya berdeham. “Ada apa?”

Bukankah sudah jelas. Tapi selalu ada sesuatu antara Akaashi Mitsuki dan harga diri yang kelewat tinggi, sesuatu yang mungkin diwariskannya langsung pada Keiji. “Perusahaan ini… bakal baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu saja tidak.” Dia mendecakkan lidah. “Tapi bukan berarti keluarga kita langsung jatuh miskin, kalau itu yang kamu pikirkan. Makanya dulu aku menyuruhmu sekolah bisnis supaya mengerti. Tapi kakekmu itu, dan ayahmu juga, membiarkanmu mengambil jurusan seni.”

“Sebenarnya sastra Jepang.” Keiji mengoreksi.

“Memangnya ada bedanya?”

“Tentu saja.” Giliran dia yang memberi pembalasan, sempat-sempatnya. “Masa tidak tahu?”

Neneknya diam sebentar. Kalau saja percakapan ini hanyalah sekedar rutinitas kecil mereka yang sekali sebulan saling menelepon hanya untuk mengomentari dan merendahkan pilihan hidup Keiji, mungkin sisanya akan jadi kata-kata yang lebih kejam dan sinis.

Alih-alih, dia tertawa—wanita tua sialan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun Keiji mendengar tawanya selepas ini, tidak semenjak kepergian kakeknya. “Ya ampun, kamu benar-benar mirip dengan Katsuya.”

Ada kesan nostalgik yang meliputi konversasi dalam segelintir waktu. 

“Tapi untung juga kamu ambil jurusan itu. Dan pekerjaan ini.” Dia mendesah pelan di seberang sana. Keiji membayangkannya duduk di tempat tidur megahnya, menoleh ke arah jendela besar di sisi kanan kamar. Berkas-berkas cahaya menembus kaca-kaca mosaik hingga jatuh dan berubah warna. Seutas senyum tipis merekah. “Kamu memang tak pernah cocok dengan kerjaan semacam ini, Keiji.”

Ucapannya ditinggal bisu, Keiji masih terhipnotis dalam bayang-bayang yang ia ciptakan.

“Aku tahu kasus pamanmu ini takkan terelakkan, dibantu keluarga Miya sekalipun pasti bakal ketahuan. Makanya aku membantumu dengan buku dan film itu.” Untuk pertama kali dalam tiga tahun karir menulis Keiji, kebenaran terungkap dalam cara yang agak patetik. Sejak kapan sebuah hutang budi dari Keiji berbalik menjadi pengorbanan untuk Keiji? “Aku tahu tulisan kamu bagus, ada atau tidak ada bantuan. Tapi waktu itu aku ingin semuanya lebih cepat. Supaya nama kamu aman, saat ini terjadi—”

Dan sekarang, sudah terjadi. Janji yang dibuat neneknya untuk dirinya sendiri kini tergenapi, meskipun harus melalui jalan tidak jujur, toh hasilnya bakal tetap sama, lagipula cuma cara seperti ini yang mampu dilakukan neneknya.

Nama Akaashi Keiji yang tertera di sampul depan ketiga novelnya takkan pernah ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan layanan keuangan Akaashi yang sedang dirundung skandal dan tinggal menunggu kiamat kecilnya. 

Dan bila orang-orang melihat novel itu di rak-rak fiksi Kinokuniya atau Book-Off, hanya sebersit pikiran yang terlintas kalau  _ Bukankah penulis ini yang kabur dari keluarga korupnya _ dan cukup sampai di sana. Sisanya bergantung pada Keiji, dan bagaimana muntahan kata-katanya menari-nari di kertas membentuk kalimat, paragraf, bab—sebuah buku yang takkan ada hubungannya dengan judul berita yang sempat mendominasi internet.

Dan pada acara penghargaan literatur Akutagawa, dia akan menerima piagam selagi para hadirin lain berbisik kagum tentang  _ Betapa hebatnya dia, keluar dari keluarganya dan dianggap pemberontak, ternyata selama ini dia hanya menjunjung tinggi idealisme yang ia tulis di bukunya.  _

Lucu ya, bagaimana bumi bekerja dalam algoritma yang tak ia mengerti. Di satu waktu ia mengira wanita ini membencinya mati-matian, dan di titik ini akhirnya ia paham kalau konsep itu ilusi belaka.

“Kenapa?” Keiji bertanya.

Tapi sejauh apapun Keiji coba menilik, tidak ada alasan untuk wanita ini untuk tidak membencinya mati-matian. 

“Tidak ada alasan khusus,” ujarnya enteng, “tapi aku harap dengan begini, kalau aku menjumpai kakekmu lagi, dia takkan terlalu kecewa padaku.”

Keiji mencibir. Tentu saja, pada akhirnya semua perkara akan bermuara pada dirinya sendiri—neneknya ini.

“Keluarga ini takkan baik-baik saja. Tapi yang pasti kita takkan bangkrut dan ibumu takkan kubuang ke jalanan, pegang kata-kataku.” 

Keiji mengulum senyum, tak menyangka akan ada waktunya ia mendengar neneknya berbicara dengan aksen sebersahabat ini. 

Itu, sebelum kalimat selanjutnya tiba di antara mereka.

“Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan pernikahan semacam ini,” ucapan paling tulus hari ini, paling menyedihkan, juga, “surat cerainya akan diurus dan diantar ke rumah kalian minggu depan.”

Jantung Keiji seakan berhenti sejenak. Kemudian berdetak kembali, hanya untuk mencelos dan jatuh ke perut dan meninggalkan lubang besar di balik rusuknya. Lubang itu lagi, yang pertama kali dirasakannya bilamana Osamu pergi.

Tapi, berbulan-bulan lalu, Osamu kembali. Bagaimana kali ini?

“Kenapa?” Pertanyaan tersebut direpetisi.

Neneknya terdiam sesaat, barangkali bingung kenapa yang satu itu perlu diutarakan, karena jawabannya terlalu kentara. Akaashi Mitsuki yang paling paham betapa artifisialnya pernikahan mereka, sekalipun dia tak tahu-menahu soal perjanjian satu tahun itu. Tapi dia yang mengendalikan aransemen ini, sadar yang diciptakannya tak pernah memiliki unsur kimia rasa. Jadi bila sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, kenapa harus memperpanjang penyiksaan bagi Keiji.

“Keluarganya sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk kita. Apa lagi yang kamu pertahankan di pernikahan ini?”

Ada gumpalan besar dan panas yang menyangkut di kerongkongan, membuat Keiji harus sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara. “Kenapa keluarga mereka juga tidak… kenapa hanya kita—”

“Bisnis mereka sudah lain lagi. Kalaupun mereka ikut terlibat, pemerintah juga takkan membiarkan mereka ketahuan. Bisa-bisa kurs Yen terjun bebas dalam sehari.” 

Barulah di akhir kalimat, Keiji menyadari bahwa yang tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan belakangan merupakan anggota keluarga yang mendominasi kekuatan ekonomi negara ini. Betapa sanggup dirinya memaksakan kehendak dan membuat lelaki itu menciptakan konsep pulang di benaknya dalam bentuk rumah tua di puncak bukit.

“Mereka tak bisa disentuh.”

_ Mereka anggota klan Miya, pada akhirnya. _

Sebuah pembatas antara kita dan mereka. Sebuah pengingat yang membuat Keiji sadar, bahwa selama ini sebenarnya dia tak lebih dari bahan tertawaan, bertingkah semacam orang suci di antara pendosa. Padahal di penghujung hari dia tetaplah garis keturunan Akaashi, yang meskipun dianggap konglomerat di kalangan orang awam, tetap akan selalu mendongak ke atas untuk bisa memandang keluarga Miya, yang sebenarnya sedang berderma apabila menunduk ke arah mereka.

“Keiji.”

Keiji mengerjap, menghancurkan semua realisasi di pikiran. “Ya?”

“Kamu tak perlu melakukannya lagi.” Setiap kata, setiap silabelnya mencabik hati Keiji. “Aku akan menelepon keluarga Miya dan juga Osamu tentang ini.”

Segalanya datang menghantam di waktu yang bersamaan. Kabar ini, sebuah janji, dan akhir dari aransemen yang memang tak pernah mereka inginkan. Harusnya ia gembira kan? 

Bila yang duduk di lorong rumah jam dua siang hari itu adalah Keiji yang tahun lalu, yang menatap neneknya penuh dendam sepulang dari pertemuan pertama dengan calon suaminya, dengan sorot yang meneriakkan  _ Kehidupanku hancur karenamu _ , mungkin dia akan bersorak sorai sekarang. 

Tapi Keiji yang ini diam saja. Memandang nyalang pada langit-langit rumahnya, dialiri kalut dalam setiap denyutan nadi hingga tak tahu harus bagaimana. 

“Kamu bisa melakukan apapun yang kamu mau sekarang,” adalah kalimat terakhir neneknya sebelum percakapan panjang mereka berakhir.

Keiji yang ini tetap diam saja. Karena dia telah merasakan betapa bahagianya direngkuh hangat oleh seseorang. Hidup bersama lelaki itu, dalam setiap sunyi yang mereka bagi di rumah ini, dalam setiap belaian di punggung sebelum jatuh tertidur, dalam setiap senyumnya yang meraih Keiji, meskipun mereka berada di ujung ruangan yang berbeda. 

Osamu akan selalu ada di sana, menunggu hingga ia berlari masuk dalam dekapannya.

Dan minggu depan, apabila surat itu telah tiba, akan ada dimana mereka?

✢

Keiji bersembunyi di dalam  _ futon  _ di ruang kerjanya sepanjang malam, tak berkutik bahkan ketika sayup suara mesin mobil tiba di depan rumah. 

Ada pintu yang digeser pelan. Kaki yang berjalan di atas lantai kayu terdengar makin lama makin dekat. Keiji berusaha menutup telinganya. Suara itu berhenti.

Suara itu dimulai lagi. 

“Keiji.” Osamu memanggil tepat dari balik pintu ruang kerja, kepalan tangannya mengetuk dua kali. 

Jam sudah mengarah pukul sembilan. Di balik jendela, hujan mulai turun. Gelap gulita, segala yang ada di ruang kerja Keiji. Membuat halusinasi visualnya bekerja, membayangkan Osamu duduk di lantai ruang tamu, pintu ruang kerja sebagai batas di antara mereka, menunggu hingga Keiji membukanya.

Dalam bulan-bulan singkat dirinya mengenal Osamu, tanpa sadar Keiji mempelajari struktur wajah pemuda itu dan caranya memancarkan emosi secara gradual. Bagaimana kedutan di pipinya sesekali muncul kala kesal, garis matanya yang menipis bila ia tertawa, dan kerut-kerut halus di dahi jika sedang bermimpi buruk. 

Malam ini, ingatan di kepalanya membentuk siluet wajah Osamu yang muram, kurva bibirnya yang mendatar, mata yang begitu lelah. Cerita mereka ini, begitu melelahkan.

“Keiji,” katanya lagi, setengah berbisik. “Maafkan aku.” 

Yang ingin ia ucapkan sedari tadi, dalam tiga puluh dua panggilan telepon dan enam puluh satu teks pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Keiji, tak pernah dibalas sekalipun.

_ Maafkan aku,  _ adalah yang ibu Osamu sampaikan pada Keiji juga, beberapa jam lalu. Dia menelepon tepat setelah mendengarkan keputusan nenek Keiji akan pernikahan ini, sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Wanita itu meminta maaf bukan karena perusahaan ini, atau karena pamannya yang sedang dalam proses diadili. Hanya saja dia menyayangkan bagaimana upaya Keiji memperjuangkan sesuatu tanpa ada artinya. Dia meminta maaf, padahal bukan salahnya.

Osamu, juga, meminta maaf. Padahal bukan salahnya.

“Seharusnya aku...” Terbata-bata, setiap kata yang terangkai dari mulutnya. “Seharusnya kami—”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Keiji membalas pelan, tak tahu apakah cukup untuk bisa didengar di antara rinai hujan. “Lagipula sudah terjadi. Mau apa lagi kan?”

Pertanyaan yang sama, konteks yang berbeda. Sebuah kasus kriminal dan sebuah pernikahan, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak berhubungan dalam asas normalitas. Tapi tak pernah ada yang normal di kehidupan yang mereka bagi. 

Maka, bila kasus itu terungkap dan kerja sama dibatalkan, begitu pula aransemen pernikahan ini. Detik di mana ikatan antar perusahaan diputus, di sanalah Keiji tak perlu memanggul nama keluarga Miya lagi. 

Keiji menahan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuka pintu, untuk tidak lari dan menghambur pada Osamu. “Nenekku bilang dia sudah meneleponmu—” 

“Keiji,” sela Osamu, “apa yang kau inginkan?” 

Imaji Keiji berputar balik menuju satu malam di musim panas. Ada seorang lelaki berbaring di antara kaki Keiji, cahaya rembulan membanjiri dan membentuk warna pucat yang samar di wajahnya. Iris keabuan berkilau menatap, senyum tipis yang teduh. 

_ Apa yang kau inginkan?  _ Suara di belakang pikirannya bertanya, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. 

Keiji memandang Osamu malam itu dan berpikir tentang sebuah rumah di puncak bukit. Ia berandai-andai bila ini adalah memori fotografik terakhir yang ia ambil sebelum mati, maka tidak apa-apa, dia akan beristirahat dengan tenang.

_ Ini. Kamu. Semuanya. _

Namun sepanjang hidup mereka juga telah memahirkan diri bertahan di keluarga yang tak pernah memberi kebebasan untuk memilih. Sadar penuh, meskipun masing-masing punya preferensi sendiri, keputusan yang mereka ambil bakal dihakimi. 

Sebuah retoris, sebuah tragedi yang ia tanyakan, tamparan di pipi untuk mengingatkan bahwa dunia paralel yang berputar di sini tak berpihak pada mereka. 

“Apakah yang kita inginkan penting?”

Osamu belum bisa menjawab. Keiji bisa merasakan luka imajiner merembes dalam diam di seberang sana, di balik tembok-tembok yang ia bangun. 

Biarkan aku masuk, sunyi itu menuntut. Dan jika kamu masuk, harga diri Keiji menantang, lalu apa?

Bukankah yang terjadi sekarang sesuai dengan perjanjian yang disepakati berbulan-bulan lalu? Toh keduanya sama-sama sadar kalau cerita murahan macam ini bakal berujung dengan perpisahan, tinggal menunggu waktunya saja kapan. Dan bila sudah terjadi, apa lagi yang harus disesali, pada sebuah akhir yang telah ditentukan dari awal.

“Suratnya akan datang minggu depan.” Itu Osamu yang berbicara. Di tengah gelap, Keiji mencoba menelisik secercah emosi dalam suaranya. “Kita tak perlu menghadiri persidangan.”

Keiji tak menemukan apa-apa. 

Lalu Osamu tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ada jeda singkat sebelum langkah kakinya terdengar pelan, jauh dan semakin jauh, sampai yang tersisa hanya hening dan tidak ada. Kosong. Pernikahan ini. Rumah ini, beberapa hari lagi. Diri Keiji. Semuanya.

Keiji terjaga sepanjang malam, mengingatkan dirinya untuk terus bernafas, mencengkram kain bajunya tepat di dada, seakan-akan itu adalah replika hatinya. Seolah-olah bila diremas sekeras mungkin, terus-menerus, maka hatinya akan hancur. Dan bukankah lebih baik seperti itu, karena hancur berarti lumpuh, dan lumpuh berarti tak perlu merasakan apapun lagi. 

_ Apa yang kau inginkan? _

_ Tidak ada tidak ada tidak ada _ —

Itu adalah minggu terakhir di musim gugur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......rich ppl problem


	4. WINTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Something In The Rain - Rachel Yamagata](https://open.spotify.com/track/6XrNrp7UtGgyZcHJ0ckL0w?si=uJgWsyPNTjioHWS1hk-mUg)

Pada pagi pertama musim dingin, di hari ulang tahun Keiji, sebuah surat hadir di rumah di puncak bukit.

Osamu menandatanganinya di atas meja makan, menyodorkan secarik kertasnya pada Keiji yang duduk di seberang. Hanya tiga puluh detik, Miya Keiji kini kembali jadi Akaashi Keiji.

Ia mengantar Osamu sampai ke  _ genkan _ . Seketika sebuah memori tumpah mengisi ingatan, masih begitu segar, kali pertama Osamu menapakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Sama persis seperti yang sekarang—sebuah ransel di pundaknya, dua kardus kecil ditumpuk di depan pintu.

“Kado ulang tahun dariku untukmu.” Osamu melambai-lambaikan map berwarna coklat di tangan kanannya.

Keiji, tawanya patetik. Separuh geli, separuh merana. 

Osamu menjelaskan hanya dengan sebuah kata: “Kebebasan,” ucapnya. “Itu yang kau inginkan, kan?”

Tiga tahun lalu, kala Keiji memandang lanskap aerial kota London dari balik jendela pesawat yang membawanya ke Tokyo dan tak pernah kembali, ia bertanya-tanya apakah pilihannya untuk pulang sudah tepat. 

Bahwa di Jepang, sejauh apapun ia melangkah, nama keluarga Akaashi yang ditanggungnya akan membuat orang-orang memandang. Di setiap pasang mata yang menaruh atensi padanya, ia takkan pernah bebas.

Sebuah kontradiksi, karena tiga tahun kemudian dia berdiri di pintu masuk rumah yang ia janjikan pada kakeknya akan selalu ditempati, berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang setahun lalu hanyalah kepingan asing dalam memori yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh, kini tengah memohon dengan sorot mata agar ia tetap tinggal. Dan kita akan selamanya bersama, di sini, terikat. 

Mungkin itu yang disebut karma.

Osamu mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera diretaliasi dengan tautan alis heran. “Salam perpisahan?”

Keiji menutupi tawa miris dengan punggung tangan. Osamu juga terkekeh pelan, meledek intensinya sendiri. Setelah malam-malam yang mereka habiskan mempelajari bahasa tubuh satu sama lain, tak pernah ia ekspektasi kalau klosurnya bisa semenyedihkan ini. 

Tapi Osamu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengakhirinya seperti ini. Kadang ada baiknya menganggap satu bab tragis di kehidupan mereka tersebut semacam komedi, dengan begitu ia bisa lupa kalau dirinya sakit hati.

Keiji, di depannya, ditepisnya uluran tersebut. Serta merta ia merentangkan kedua tangan, menarik Osamu dalam satu pelukan. Osamu menyambutnya dengan segala kerinduan, padahal sedari tadi mereka masih bersama.

Dan sesaat seluruh gaduh jagad raya disegel dalam hening dan jarum yang berayun di semua metronom di dunia melambat, hanya untuk mempersilahkan mereka mendekap satu sama lain lebih lama—karena ini, ini yang terakhir.

Bilamana Keiji melepas rengkuhan, wajahnya akan menemukan Osamu. Mata yang begitu jernih, hingga di sana ia bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri.

Dan dalam segelintir waktu semasa menatap rautnya di pantulan mata itu, Keiji dihantam realisasi, bahwa mungkin ini bukan cinta, apapun yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya beberapa bulan belakangan. Barangkali cuma obsesi. Barangkali cuma kesepian dan haus disentuh. Barangkali cuma egonya untuk merasa diinginkan oleh seseorang.

Sementara sesuatu yang dipancarkan sinar di iris Osamu begitu tulus, menghunjam jantung dengan perasaan bersalah. Sebuah kemunafikan diri sendiri yang baru ia sadari, bahwa sejatinya ia yang jauh lebih berdosa daripada lelaki ini.

Yang mencintainya dalam diam, tanpa meminta balasan, hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya—meskipun berarti harus melepaskan. 

Yang membuat sebuah pengharapan terlintas kalau—ah, suatu hari nanti, Keiji juga ingin jatuh cinta dengan seseorang lewat cara yang tulus, seperti ketika Osamu jatuh cinta padanya.

✢

Hari-hari yang mendekati akhir tahun berjalan terlalu cepat di kantor ini. Semua laporan dari seluruh bulan dan setiap divisi harus dikumpulkan dan dirangkum dan dicek ulang, memakan banyak waktu hingga sudah lebih dari dua kali Osamu harus kerja lembur seminggu belakangan.

Memang benar bila orang-orang—secara spesifik, Aran—bilang kalau menyibukkan diri adalah obat terbaik sakit hati, terbukti dari Osamu yang ruang pikirannya sudah terlalu penuh dengan segala olahan data dan kalkulasi anggaran sampai-sampai isi kepalanya mau meledak dan tak cukup spasi untuk memikirkan Keiji di sana—meskipun dia tak pernah mau mengaku secara verbal kalau dirinya sakit hati, karena mau ditaruh dimana lagi mukanya.

Tapi Keiji bukan hanya tentang sesuatu yang membayangi pikiran. Keiji adalah memori yang sudah terbakar di otot-otot tubuh, dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang kini menjadi natur, dan fakta-fakta yang telah dihapal luar kepala.

Terjadi malam itu, saat raganya sudah terlalu letih dan otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, tangan-tangannya di roda kemudi membawa mobil ke puncak bukit. Barulah ketika ia mencapai pintu yang terkunci dan lampu-lampu yang mati dan hening yang melingkupi, ia terbangun dari lamunannya, beserta sebuah konsep, bahwa tempat ini bukan rumahnya lagi.

Dan juga, tempat ini bukan rumah Keiji lagi. 

Ia menemukan kebenarannya di minggu ketiga perpisahan mereka, apabila suatu siang Kenma meneleponnya di tengah-tengah diskusi bersama tim pemasaran, hanya untuk bertanya, “Kamu tahu Keiji pindah kemana?”

Osamu mengerjap. “Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia pindah.”

Kenma berdecak kesal, entah kenapa mampu mengintimidasi Osamu. “Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun.”

Osamu meningkap tirai jendela ruang rapat, memberikan sedikit celah agar sinar masuk dari luar. Tapi langit begitu suram jam dua siang di hari Rabu itu. 

“Mungkin dia hanya ingin diberi waktu sendiri.” Osamu berkata. 

Yang segera mengirim Kenma meloncat ke puncak emosinya. “Bisakah kamu—” dia berteriak, tapi sekejap ditahan, menelan ludahnya dan mengembuskan nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, dengan segala kontrol diri yang masih ia punya, “bisakah kamu sekali saja mempertahankan dia?”

Osamu mendengarkan, masih terus memandang ke balik jendela. Dari lantai enam belas yang ia tapaki sekarang, awan-awan kumulonimbus nampak bergerak pelan-pelan. Sebentar lagi badai akan datang. 

“Tapi bukan itu yang dia mau, kan?” lirihannya meninggalkan Kenma dalam diam.

Malam itu, ketika gelombang bawah sadar otak Osamu mengantarkannya ke sebuah rumah di puncak bukit, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menertawai diri sendiri. Betapa pecundangnya, beranggapan kalau ia sanggup melalui perpisahan ini dengan baik-baik.

Osamu mengambil satu putaran mengelilingi rumah tersebut, duduk di  _ engawa  _ yang menghadap halaman belakang hanya dibantu penerangan senter ponsel. Ia ingat, Keiji pernah berjanji akan memotong rumput-rumput tinggi di pinggir halaman jika Osamu pergi ke kantor di siang hari, tapi tak pernah dilakukan, hingga rumput-rumput itu layu dan mati karena musim bersalju yang tiba sebentar lagi.

Osamu kembali ke mobil dalam durasi beberapa menit, tak mampu bertahan di cuaca sedingin ini dengan tubuh yang hanya dilapisi jas kantor yang tipis. Sejenak merutuk akan betapa palsunya drama-drama di televisi, menampilkan adegan bernostalgia dalam cuaca bulan Desember, karena jelas-jelas tidak aplikatif kalau temperatur serendah ini.

Mobilnya melakukan pemberhentian sesaat di supermarket yang dulu jadi langganannya dan Keiji saat mereka masih bersama, cuma untuk meraih satu paket  _ bento _ dan sebotol Calpico sebagai hidangan makan malam yang agaknya sudah terlalu telat. Jam digital di atas pintu masuk otomatisnya menunjuk pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Yang duduk di belakang meja kasir malam itu bukanlah wanita tua yang biasa dijumpainya. Mungkin dia memang selalu mengambil sif siang ke sore. Yang di sini sekarang adalah seorang perempuan muda di awal dua puluhan, memindai barcode harga dengan malas.

Matanya baru benderang apabila mencuri pandang ke tangan Osamu. Selagi memberi uang kembalian, senyumnya tersungging tipis. “Cincin yang indah.”

Osamu ikut menunduk, mengamati batu safir di jari manisnya, berkilau lembut ditimpa penerangan sepuluh watt pada sebuah sudut supermarket. 

Sebuah memori datang menerpa. Seorang perempuan tua, tertawa. Keiji, di sebelahnya. Ia, menggenggam sebuah tangan dan menunjukkan sepasang cincin di depan meja kasir. Untuk kali pertama, dengan bangga Osamu berkata bahwa ia sudah menikah. Dan ini, Miya Keiji, adalah suaminya.

Osamu malam itu, senyumnya nostalgik. “Ya,” dia berkata. “Terima kasih pujiannya.”

✢

“Bahkan Kenma tidak tahu dia ada dimana?”

Osamu mengembuskan asap rokok dalam-dalam, melayang menuju langit-langit tinggi ruangan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

“Yukino?” Atsumu bertanya lagi.

Osamu mengernyit. “Siapa Yukino?”

Atsumu meniru gesturnya—kerut-kerutan di dahi. “Kau bilang editornya.”

“Yukippe, Tolol.” Hampir saja ia melemparkan rokok di tangannya ke arah Atsumu, kalau saja dia tidak sadar rokok itu baru dinyalakan dan eksistensinya lebih penting daripada saudara kembarnya—yang bila diberi pelajaran sekalipun, tingkat kecerdasannya takkan berubah. “Yukippe juga tidak tahu.”

“Wow,” Atsumu berdecak kagum, sepuntung rokok terselip di sudut bibirnya kala ia mengoceh, “seperti pesulap.”

“Kau—” Ia berseru, sudah dalam perjalanan menghampiri Atsumu yang duduk di dalam  _ bathtub  _ dan mencekik lehernya keras-keras, kalau saja ia lupa akan dunia sekeliling. Tapi berhubung mereka tengah bersembunyi di kamar mandi untuk merokok di tengah pesta malam tahun baru di kediaman kakek mereka—sebuah ritual yang dilakukan setiap tahun, kegiatan diam-diam ini—Osamu menimbang probabilitas mana yang takkan menimbulkan masalah dengan orang tua mereka. Makanya, ujung-ujungnya ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas kloset. “Kau lebih baik diam saja.”

Atsumu tertawa menghumori, sebuah lelucon yang masih belum bisa Osamu pahami. “Diammu itu,” katanya, “tidak ada gunanya.”

Yang menyinggung harga diri Osamu, tapi tak bisa disangkal karena tak salah. Sepenuhnya mengakui, kalau saja dia sedikit lebih egois dan memberanikan diri untuk menyanggah nenek Keiji perihal perpisahan mereka, mungkin rangkaian kemalangan ini tak perlu terjadi. Tapi—

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tak mau cerai?” Silabel kata terakhir dalam kalimat Osamu terdengar begitu janggal, sesuatu yang dulu rasanya sangat jauh di masa muda. “Kalau kau menyukainya?”

Tapi di atas segala-galanya, di atas fakta kalau Miya Osamu adalah seorang oportunis, ia tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa dalam percakapan telepon satu menit empat puluh detik dengan Akaashi Mitsuki, walaupun yang ia inginkan begitu jelas terbayang dalam angannya. Keiji, sebuah rumah di puncak bukit.

“Apakah yang kami inginkan penting?” Osamu mendongak pada jendela kecil jauh di atas pancuran air, di mana kristal-kristal salju perlahan menempel melapisi kacanya. Halus putih di antara hitam malam. Matanya bergulir pada Atsumu, sepenggal tawa miris menguar. “Dia bilang begitu, di hari beritanya muncul.”

Atsumu menatapnya nanar. Rokok di antara jari-jemarinya dimain-mainkan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sedang gelisah. Atau sedih. Atau kecewa. Atau apapun yang buruk, di mana kalimat Osamu keluar.

“Hei, ‘Samu. Kau masih ingat pesta ulang tahun nenek, waktu kita umur lima belas?” Suara itu mengenang, samar membentuk senyum di bibir. “Aku cabut untuk latihan gabungan  _ kendo _ sampai-sampai ayah harus menjemputku di sekolah, membawaku pulang. Aku sengaja memecahkan gelas hari itu.”

Osamu tertawa kecil, karena mana mungkin ia lupa, mengingat cuma sekali itu saja perayaan ulang tahun neneknya tidak terasa membosankan.

“Aku masih ingat, tak lama setelah gelasnya pecah, aku mendengar nenek bilang begini padamu— _ Osamu, jangan jadi seperti Atsumu _ .” Sorotnya lekat memandang, pada sebuah bayangan di hadapannya yang terlalu nyata, sesosok hantu yang takkan pernah membuatnya merasa sepi, sekaligus takkan pernah membuatnya merasa bebas. Saudara kembarnya sendiri. “Harusnya aku kesal kan? Tapi anehnya tidak. Karena aku melihat wajahmu saat itu, kau kelihatan… apa ya? Ketakutan? Atau terbebani? Pokoknya sejak itu kau seperti sedang... menahan diri.”

Sepanjang hidup, Osamu mempelajari bagaimana dunia berotasi untuk seorang anak yang harus selalu berbagi sesuatu dengan yang dianggap replikanya sendiri. 

Demikianlah alasan Atsumu terbangun suatu pagi, dua minggu sebelum hari pertama kuliah mereka, berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi dan membatin  _ Persetan, aku sudah muak dengan ini semua. _ Ketika ia keluar, rambut coklatnya telah berubah pirang. 

Untuk kali pertama, salah satu dari mereka ingin berbeda.

Bagaimana rasanya tak perlu diberi label oleh orang lain, hanya untuk membedakan dirinya dan seseorang berwajah, bertubuh, bersuara nyaris sama dengannya? 

Semasa di Tokyo, Osamu punya banyak nama. Kembar yang lebih baik, kembar yang lebih bijak, kembar yang lebih dewasa. Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang mengikuti, di antara para tamu, di tiap-tiap okasi dan agenda acara yang diadakan keluarga Miya.

Terlalu banyak, terlalu sering, hingga tak ada yang bisa Osamu lakukan selain mempercayai mereka. Menghabiskan dua puluh sekian tahunnya didikte keluarga ini untuk menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diri sendiri.

“Osamu.” Kakak kembarnya berkata. “Kau tak berhutang apapun pada keluarga ini.”

Yang mengirimnya pada sebuah realisasi, betapa berbedanya ia dan Atsumu, kendati patah dan tumbuh di keluarga yang sama. Atsumu, dan segala kebebasannya. Osamu, dan segala tanggung jawabnya.

Osamu bertanya-tanya kapan fokus pikirnya bergeser dari  _ apa yang akan dilakukan Atsumu _ menjadi  _ apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk jadi lebih baik dari Atsumu. _ Hanya untuk menggenapi ekspektasi keluarga. Tapi buat apa, sungguh, bila yang selama ini diinginkan hanyalah dilihat oleh seseorang, tanpa memedulikan bayangan dengan pendar keemasan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Bayangkan sebuah sekuens. Di dalam rumah yang sunyi dengan tubuh-tubuh saling memunggungi, di antara hingar bingar manusia yang mengisi sebuah lobi pada suatu waktu, dan ruang bawah tanah di waktu yang lain, di saat langkahnya mundur dan menghilang di balik pintu  _ izakaya _ , satu malam di musim gugur.

Dan kalau ingin diputar lebih jauh, kenangan pertama bilamana pasang mata mereka jatuh pada satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya, di sebuah  _ kendojo _ ramai sepulang sekolah, sebelas atau dua belas tahun lebih muda. Di sana pun, Keiji yang pertama kali melihatnya. Sebagai seseorang yang utuh, bayangan yang lepas dan tumbuh.

“Hei.” Atsumu mendekat sekilas hanya untuk menepuk pundaknya, sebelum bersandar pada dinding granit kamar mandi kembali. Senyum yang kepalang jujur. “Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan.”

_ Apakah yang kita inginkan penting? _

Di malam kalimat itu disebut, Osamu duduk bersandar pada pintu ruang kerja Keiji, dalam bisu meneriakkan  _ Ya. Itu, segala yang kau mau, yang paling penting. _

Kalau saja Keiji mengganti jawaban dengan satu kata, satu nama— _ kamu, Osamu _ —maka Osamu takkan segan-segan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Namun realita adalah personifikasi dari manusia bajingan, dengan senang hati membuatnya tak berdaya.

Atsumu bergumam lagi. Binar yang biasa hadir di matanya redup, ikut terbawa nelangsa bersama yang balas memandangnya sekarang. “Kau masih bisa bahagia, kau tahu?”

Tanpa Keiji, bisakah ia? Bahkan suara yang berbisik dalam benaknya menyiratkan keraguan. Kendati demikian, tetap dicobanya mendorong siluet seorang lelaki cukup menjadi sebuah memori di belakang kepalanya. 

Senyumnya sarat dengan lara. Namun untuk kali pertama, ia bernafas begitu lega. Tak ada lagi tahanan, tali tak kasat mata itu tak lagi mengekang.

_ Terima kasih,  _ lekuk bibirnya hendak menyampaikan,  _ mungkin itu yang ingin aku dengar selama ini. _

✢

“Maafkan aku,” Keiji menjumpainya tengah mengintip ke balik kaca pintu balkon, enggan membuka bila yang menyapa di luar hanya kabut tebal dan suhu di bawah sepuluh derajat, “kamu jadi repot begini.”

Kiyoomi memutar tubuhnya, senyumnya berterima kasih pada Keiji yang tengah membawakan dua cangkir kopi panas—satu untuk masing-masing. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang kosong.”

“Padahal kamu sudah sangat banyak membantu.”

Keiji tidak sedang hiperbolis. Nyata adanya, bahkan alasan dia bisa menemukan apartemen ini juga lewat pertolongan Kiyoomi, yang mengusulkan untuk menetap di satu tempat saja setelah setiap minggu di bulan Desember ia pindah dari satu Airbnb ke yang lainnya. 

Bangunan yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah empat lantai itu ikut berbaris rapi di sepanjang kawasan Portobello Road yang bereksterior sama, hanya palet warna pastel dindingnya saja yang membedakan. Mengesampingkan daerah yang sesungguhnya didominasi kaum kelas atas, apartemen ini nyatanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang si kembar dan Kiyoomi miliki. 

Hanya ada satu kamar beserta perabot dasar bernuansa putih, dengan  _ wallpaper  _ floral biru muda yang menurut Kiyoomi sudah perlu direkatkan lagi. Tapi bila apartemen itu bisa memberikan Keiji tenang di kala tidur dan menulis, maka semuanya sudah cukup.

Keiji berdiri di sebelah Kiyoomi, melayangkan pandangan pada isi apartemennya yang masih berantakan. Ada dua koper besar di depan kloset, dua kardus berisi buku novel dan sastra yang baru tiba dari Jepang, dan beberapa tumpukan kotak IKEA yang baru saja mereka keluarkan dari bagasi mobil Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi mengecek jam di ponselnya, bergumam ragu. “Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu merangkai perabotnya malam ini. Pesawat Atsumu bakal mendarat jam tujuh. Bagaimana kalau besok?”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa.” Keiji menggestur lewat lambaian tangan. “Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok.”

Tatkala Kiyoomi tersenyum, lengkung bibirnya tak pernah terlalu lebar, namun selalu ada kilau yang ikut di binernya. 

Senyumnya yang satu ini juga, penuh pengertian. Paham betul kausa yang menyebabkan Keiji meneleponnya pada satu malam di minggu kedua bulan Desember, cuma untuk berkata  _ Ngomong-ngomong aku baru saja tiba di London. Apakah kamu ada waktu? _ Setelah melalui perjalanan letih, secara harfiah dan figuratif, wajar rasanya memberi Keiji waktu beristirahat seorang diri.

“Oh ya,” Keiji buka suara, berhati-hati, “apakah Atsumu tahu?”

“Aku tak pernah memberitahunya,” sahut Kiyoomi. Lalu dalam selang waktu singkat matanya memicing, tengah menerawang entah apa lurus di depan sana. “Tapi sepertinya dia tahu. Kadang dia akan membuka ponselku saat aku tidur.”

Keiji tertawa geli, bisa membayangkan. Pernah, satu kali, dia menelepon Kiyoomi untuk menanyakan rekomendasi restoran yang menyajikan phở enak di kawasan barat London, sambungan telepon sekonyong-konyong terputus dengan teriakan Atsumu sebagai hal terakhir yang ia dengar. 

Mereka tidak terlalu mahir bermain sembunyi-sembunyi. Jadi bila benar-benar ketahuan pun, takkan kaget lagi.

“Tapi dia takkan memberitahu siapapun.” Kiyoomi menjamin, senyum samar masih belum luruh di rautnya. Keiji bisa terbiasa dengan yang satu ini, Kiyoomi, dan apartemen ini juga, beserta kawasan ramah yang mengelilinginya. Tak ada yang mengenal Akaashi Keiji di sini. Tak ada yang mengenal Miya Keiji juga. “Mungkin itu cara Atsumu meminta maaf padamu. Karena, kamu tahu kan, dia—”

_ Dia anggota keluarga Miya, pada akhirnya. _

Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, dan pasti bakal terjadi, dia akan tampil di depan Atsumu dan mengakui bahwa hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah terbangun di pagi ulang tahunnya adalah memesan tiket satu arah ke London. Dan sejak itulah, dia tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

“Kamu belum menghubungi Osamu?” Kiyoomi balas bertanya.

“Aku belum menghubungi siapapun,” katanya, apologetik. “Hanya editorku lewat  _ e-mail. _ ”

Agak pecundang ya, keputusannya ini. Bukankah pilihan tersebut ekuivalen dengan melarikan diri, kadang ia bertanya-tanya sebelum jatuh tertidur, yang gagal total karena semalaman dia hanya akan terjaga dan merindukan  _ futon  _ kusut di ruang kerjanya yang tak pernah dicuci. 

Tapi ia memohon, pada dirinya sendiri, pada seluruh dewa-dewi. Sebentar saja,  _ sebentar  _ saja, diberi ruang dan spasi untuk menata hati.

Kiyoomi menghela nafas panjang. “Kamu harus beritahu keluarga dan temanmu secepatnya. Mereka pasti khawatir.”

Apakah Osamu juga? Pertanyaan itu berlari cepat di benak, sebelum kabur entah ke mana, seakan merasa tak pantas untuk terus ada di sana. Keiji mengganti nomor telepon dan menghapus semua aplikasi  _ chat _ di ponselnya sebersamaan dengan kakinya menginjak Heathrow. Apakah Osamu kerap menelepon dan mengirimnya pesan puluhan kali, seperti yang terjadi di hari terkutuk di musim gugur lalu? Ah, lihat, pertanyaannya pergi lagi.

Lama setelah mobil Kiyoomi bergerak di jalanan dan menghilang di antara kabut sore Januari, Keiji duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dan dikerubungi kardus serta kotak yang belum dibuka.

Namun dibiarkan dalam abai. Alih-alih, Keiji meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di mantel birunya. 

Sebuah kalung perak yang ia temukan di sana.

✢

“Keiji?”

Ruang ekshibisi menyambutnya ramai. Ada banyak orang yang rela datang ke Hayward Gallery, menerjang cuaca dingin demi sekumpulan instalasi dan jejeran lukisan. Perlu ditekankan, bahwa ada banyak orang, yang berarti akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang dari masa lalu di sini. Tapi barangkali karena alasan yang sama jugalah probabilitasnya bakal lebih tinggi.

Bilamana Keiji memutar punggungnya, ia akan mendapati Alisa. Wanita itu tak berubah sedikitpun dari kali pertama dan terakhir mereka bertemu, pertengahan Oktober lalu. Hanya rambutnya saja yang dikuncir agak tinggi siang ini, membuat lanyard merah yang terkalung di leher jenjangnya semakin menonjol, bertuliskan  _ Alisa Haiba, kurator _ .

Langkahnya hampir meloncat selagi menghampiri Keiji. “Aku tidak tahu kamu sedang di London!”

Aslinya, memang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kiyoomi. Kendatipun ia rutin berbalas  _ e-mail  _ dengan Yukie sejak bulan Desember, Keiji sama sekali belum mau memberitahu lokasi spesifiknya, meski kerap diberondongi pertanyaan yang sama. Kemungkinan besar Kenma sudah menghubungi Yukie, pasalnya dua hari belakangan ia juga mencoba peruntungan mengirim pesan ke kotak masuk Keiji.

Belum sempat Keiji menjawab, wanita itu sudah siap-siap bertanya, “Kamu datang ke sini sendiri—”

Kalimatnya berhenti sebersamaan dengan pandang matanya jatuh ke jari manis Keiji.

Malam di hari ulang tahun Osamu, Alisa tak bosan-bosannya mengamati sepasang safir biru dengan binar kagum di matanya, memohon harap entah pada siapa supaya  _ Saat aku menikah nanti, aku ingin cincinku juga seindah ini.  _

Siang ini, di antara manusia yang menelusuri satu per satu karya eklektik Sam Gilliam di sepanjang lorong ruang ekshibisi, Alisa tak bisa melihat apa yang dia inginkan.

“Maafkan aku,” adalah yang dia katakan lima belas menit kemudian, semasa mereka duduk di kafe galeri di tengah-tengah istirahat singkatnya. “Aku tidak baca beritanya, dan si kembar juga tidak bilang apapun.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Keiji menyesap tehnya perlahan, terlalu panas, “kami memang sepakat tidak mengumbarkan ke media. Jadi memang belum banyak yang tahu.”

Rautnya murung, wanita itu. Seolah-olah baru saja mendengar kabar kalau kucing seseorang mati atau lamaran pekerjaan ditolak lagi, tengah menyayangkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dibantu. Begitukah pernikahan ini di kacamata orang asing? 

“Kenapa?” Alisa bertanya. “Kalian terlihat bahagia bersama.”

Bahagia, ia mengenang. Sebuah fragmen berputar di ingatannya, satu siang di musim gugur, semasa ruang eksihibisi sebelah tak menampilkan deretan lukisan abstrak ekspresionisme seperti sekarang. 

Yang dijumpainya adalah instalasi pencahayaan yang beriluminasi dalam ledakan warna. Ia mengingat menatap wajah Osamu, dimandikan pendar magenta yang tumpah di seluruh sisi ruangan. Ia mengingat merangkum rahang pemuda itu, dingin tangannya membara kala menyentuh. Ia mengingat bibir mereka bertemu di pertengahan, menciptakan segala yang manis dan lembut. 

Dan bila orang-orang menyaksikan bagaimana kedua mata saling jatuh cinta, bukankah persepsi mereka juga bakal sama dengan yang Alisa sodorkan sekarang? Kalau dua orang pemuda ini bahagia, cukup dengan presensi satu sama lain.

Di balik jendela kafe, sebagian gedung galeri masih kelihatan, berdiri angkuh dilapisi dinding beton konkritnya. Di atasnya, langit kelabu masih bernaung. Untuk hari ini, yang menemaninya adalah London yang sempat ia tinggalkan tiga tahun lalu.

Keiji menggigit lidahnya sendiri, mencoba mengalihkan rasa terbakar di sana. Lalu ia tertawa pahit, hampir tak terdengar, merambat halus di udara.

Kenapa, ia juga bertanya-tanya. 

✢

“Bukannya kau juga suka perempuan?”

Osamu mendelik ke arah suara di sampingnya. Meskipun intensi sejatinya hendak menendang tulang kering Shinsuke, sebagaimana yang ia lakukan selama ini kalau sedang diledek, tapi keinginannya terpaksa ditahan. Pasalnya, di pangkuan Osamu, ada seorang penari telanjang yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Mungkin kalau yang sekarang duduk di sini adalah Osamu tahun lalu, yang setiap hari tak henti-hentinya mengeluh tentang perjodohan sialan rancangan nenek dan ibunya, ia akan meretaliasi rayuan wanita ini dan membiarkan libidonya ambil kendali.

Tapi Osamu yang ini hanya memperhatikan gerakan seduktifnya dengan sorot pasif, sama sekali tak tertarik. Malah, ia berkata, “Aku impoten sejak berpisah dengan Keiji.”

Yang segera memecah tawa Shinsuke, terbahak-bahak sampai pelupuknya sedikit basah. Alhasil mengalihkan atensi para pengusaha di dalam bilik restoran yang disewa privat tersebut, yang tadinya sibuk mengerumuni  _ nyotaimori  _ atau sekedar menonton tarian erotis di hadapan mereka.

Wanita di pangkuan Osamu juga terpengaruh. Bisa dirasakan sentakannya yang pelan, bersama ekspresi malu di rautnya, meski hanya sekelebat, paling tidak mampu membuatnya beranjak pergi dalam selang waktu singkat.

Sepeninggal wanita itu, hanya ada Osamu yang duduk di ujung sofa panjang dan Shinsuke, berdiri di sebelahnya. Penerangan bilik restoran memang disengaja agak redup, ada samar suara saksofon yang memainkan lagu-lagu _slow jazz_ entah dari mana, seolah-olah hendak memaksakan nuansa sensual ruangan ini. 

Tapi tak berhasil, karena sejak tiba pun Osamu sudah bersungut-sungut di antara nafasnya. Ketukan kaki kanannya yang tak bisa diam mengisyaratkan keengganan untuk hadir. 

Kalau saja yang bakal ia bicarakan dengan kumpulan lelaki paruh baya di sini setengah jam lagi bukanlah sebuah perjanjian kerja sama yang penting, kalau saja ayahnya tidak menaruh harapan terlalu banyak padanya untuk proyek makroregional ini, Osamu sudah pasti melesat keluar dari restoran mewah di kawasan Ebisu tersebut dan berharap amnesia supaya pemandangan di depannya ini enyah jauh-jauh dari ingatan.

“Sabarlah.” Pemuda di sebelahnya menegur, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Yah, paling tidak dia bisa membawa Shinsuke ke sini. “Nanti kau pasti bakal merindukan mereka.”

Osamu mengerang, dalam durasi sepersekian sekon merutuk pemikirannya barusan. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya mampu memberikan jari tengahnya pada Shinsuke, yang segera merespon dengan tawa.

Lama, hening di antara mereka. Hanya bisa diam menyaksikan belasan pejabat yang memonopoli sektor teknologi negara ini mengadakan agenda pembahasan persyaratan kerja sama mereka lewat acara penuh profanitas. Padahal yang ada di sini publik figur bertitel terpandang, dengan nama-nama yang tak pernah luput ditulis dalam artikel mengenai perbuatan amal atau sumbangan ke yayasan sosial. Kontradiksi ini, agaknya memuakkan.

Osamu bertanya-tanya apa yang bakal Keiji katakan kalau dia tahu. Kadang, di tengah makan malam, mereka bakal menceritakan aktivitas hari itu pada satu sama lain. Keiji biasanya tak banyak bicara, lagipula tak banyak yang terjadi padanya bila hanya duduk di depan laptop seharian. 

Osamu, di sisi lain, akan terus mengoceh. Tentang seorang analis yang hendak bergosip dengan temannya lewat  _ e-mail  _ tapi tak sengaja mengirimnya ke seluruh  _ e-mail  _ karyawan, atau ketika Osamu menangkap basah anak baru berciuman di ruang fotokopi di kala lembur, atau seperti yang sekarang, di mana Osamu terpaksa hadir di lokasi-lokasi semacam ini padahal cuma untuk menandatangani kontrak. 

Keiji akan menertawainya, sesekali ia proyeksikan lewat tendangan kaki di bawah meja. Lalu meminta  _ Ceritakan lagi yang ini  _ atau  _ Beritahu aku yang lain _ atau—

Sialan. Dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

“Kau tahu,” Shinsuke mendadak bersuara, begitu pelan melawan alunan lagu yang merambat, “sejak awal aku sudah tahu perjanjian kalian takkan berjalan mulus.”

Hari di mana Osamu mendatangi ruang kerja Shinsuke, musim dingin tahun lalu, adalah kali pertama ide perjanjian satu tahun dicetuskan.  _ Apakah kau yakin  _ adalah reaksi pertama Shinsuke, penuh hesitansi.  _ Kau bisa menolak, kalau tak mau. _

Ia berandai-andai apa yang terjadi di dunia paralel lain, satu di mana ia akan menyetujui pendapat Shinsuke dan menolak mentah-mentah aransemen pernikahan pada nenek dan ibunya. 

Di kehidupan yang lain tersebut, dirinya takkan pernah mengenal Keiji dan sebuah rumah di puncak bukit. Di kehidupan yang lain tersebut, Akaashi Keiji takkan pernah menjadi Miya Keiji. Dan sepanjang hidupnya, Osamu hanya menganggap nama itu sekedar sesuatu yang asing dari sebuah tragedi yang tak pernah terjadi.

“Osamu.” Shinsuke berkata lagi. “Lupakanlah dia.”

Tapi, entah kenapa, untuk keegoisan dirinya sendiri, Osamu lebih memilih kehidupannya yang ini daripada dunia paralel lain. Meskipun berujung agak-agak kacau, adalah lebih baik daripada tidak mengenal Keiji sama sekali. 

Dan apabila dewa-dewi memberikan kesempatan agar waktu diputar balik, dia akan tetap mengulanginya sekali lagi.

Ia tertawa kecil, lebih ditujukan pada imaji yang meloncat-loncat di benaknya.

Semasa ia menundukkan kepala, yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah cincin berbatu safir yang balik menatapnya. 

✢

Mungkin karena kesepian. Atau mungkin karena anggur putih.

Hari itu  _ valentine _ , dan Keiji pikir bakal begitu patetik untuk menghabiskan malamnya sendirian. Sudah dilaluinya minggu Natal dan tahun baru dengan berbaring di tempat tidur, membaca novel yang tak pernah selesai dibaca sejak musim panas, hanya membuka tirai jendela untuk melihat kembang api tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan Keiji tak ingin mengulangi sepinya lagi.

Makanya, ketika Nick menelepon, dengan sebuah makan malam bersama teman-temannya sebagai penawaran, Keiji rasa tak ada salahnya mengiyakan. 

Hanya saja Keiji tak tahu kalau malam itu akan berakhir di sebuah  _ penthouse _ milik salah satu teman pemuda tersebut, duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan balkon megah yang menghadap The Shard, berbincang-bincang dengan sampanye yang tak pernah ada habisnya. 

Keiji serasa sedang dibawa ke masa-masa tiga tahun lalu, satu minggu terbebas dalam hidupnya. Semuanya bagaikan  _ deja vu _ : sebuah malam, sebuah pesta di apartemen seseorang, sebuah percakapan yang dibagi dalam suara rendah. 

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah pelan-pelan menumpukan sebagian beban tubuhnya pada Keiji, seiring percakapan mereka. Hingga pada satu titik terlalu dekat, dan dagunya sudah disandarkan di pundak. Pucuk hidungnya dimainkan di garis leher Keiji, berulang-ulang, menenggak dalam-dalam aroma bergamot dari parfumnya. 

“Kamu punya rokok?”

Gerakannya berhenti bertepatan dengan pertanyaan Keiji. 

Nick mengangkat wajahnya, sesaat mengerjap heran. Tapi tetap ia meraih rokok dan pemantik dari saku celana, tak banyak bertanya. Diselipkan sebatang di antara bibir Keiji, dengan ibu jari yang menyapu pelan, sebelum membantu menyalakannya. “Aku tak tahu kamu merokok.”

Keiji tertawa kecil, hanya terproyeksi jadi dengusan. Bukan Nick yang sedang ia tertawakan. Melainkan sebuah memori singkat, satu malam di musim gugur di depan  _ izakaya  _ di kawasan Shinjuku. Osamu, dan ketidakmampuannya berbicara, terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkan satu rasa yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya sepanjang malam.

Di sini, di sebuah  _ penthouse _ mewah berlantai tujuh belas di pusat London pada satu malam musim dingin, Keiji memberikan jawaban yang sama. “Ada banyak yang tak kamu tahu tentang aku.”

Tapi yang di sebelahnya sekarang  _ casanova  _ ulung, bukannya lelaki yang lebih kompeten melemahkan Keiji lewat tubuhnya daripada bahasa. 

Gampang Nick berkata, bersama seringai menggoda di rautnya. “Kalau begitu, ceritakan semuanya padaku.”

Jari-jarinya menemukan jalan sendiri menuju kancing kemeja biru Keiji, melepaskannya hanya dengan satu jentikan. Sesuatu yang telah biasa ia lakukan bertahun-tahun, dalam malam-malam berbeda, dengan orang-orang berbeda pula.

Namun jarinya berhenti di kancing ketiga, terpaku pada sesuatu yang ia temukan di balik sana. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan kilat mata penuh kejut apabila tangannya meraih sebuah kalung yang dikenakan Keiji, sebuah cincin yang tergantung sebagai liontin di sana. Lembut kilau biru safir yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Keiji menatapnya, tapi ia tengah membayangkan laki-laki lain di sana. “Aku merokok kalau sedang merindukan dia.”

Tak sulit dipahami untuk seorang penyair yang mengangkat tema roman picisan di tiap puisinya. Tanpa menghadirkan satu nama partikuler di antara mereka, ia sudah mengerti. 

Yang ini beda, senyumnya. Tak ada intrik yang membayangi, tak diisi dengan intensi untuk membawa Keiji ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Sepenuhnya menghormati pilihan Keiji, meskipun bukan dirinya.

Jari-jari Nick memasang ketiga kancing Keiji kembali. Tapi kali ini, kalungnya dibiarkan keluar, tak ingin membiarkan potongan batu seindah itu ditutupi potongan kain satin gelap. 

Nick menepuk dada Keiji pelan, tepat di mana cincin itu berada, pintanya, “Sekarang, ceritakan padaku semuanya tentang dia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • [light show](https://www.google.co.id/search?q=light+show+hayward+gallery&safe=strict&client=safari&hl=en-id&prmd=imnv&sxsrf=ALeKk007cQLjv9nosP0vA8HzE3m5XvnBhA:1612582610286&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwivs6CtqtTuAhXf8HMBHViNBskQ_AUoAXoECAMQAQ) at hayward gallery is real!! (even tho it was 2013 exhibition,,,)  
> • [kalung keiji](https://www.maisonmargiela.com/us/maison-margiela/necklace_cod46620063qs.html) buat referensi


	5. SPRING, once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [We Could Still Be Happy - Rachel Yamagata](https://open.spotify.com/track/7wXjI7zFXkT3DcGV5hOdMM?si=SnDPUJo7Ty6Ul92NvTjwGQ) / [Can't Help Falling In Love - Ingrid Michaelson](https://open.spotify.com/track/2nOkNoBuQdo5HH0Ls1zXxS?si=_oKU46CYQNeeBu5NyLo73A)

Sudah lebih empat bulan ia menapakkan kaki di kota yang sama sibuknya dengan yang ia tinggalkan jauh di Tokyo. Namun dengan langit muram yang selalu menyertai langkah-langkah pejalan kaki penghuni London, sempat sulit untuk mengikuti iramanya. 

Tapi ada masanya di mana awan gelap berhenti merundung dan digantikan dengan langit biru yang perlahan-lahan muncul. Maka apabila matahari terangkat lebih tinggi, di sanalah London mulai bergerak dalam tempo yang dapat diikuti Keiji. 

Kini, tatkala Keiji keluar dari apartemennya dan mencapai lantai dasar, ia akan menemukan Mr. Gilbert menyapa sembari mengambil koran paginya di depan pintu dan anjing-anjing _retriever_ keluarga Wilson yang kabur dari lantai tiga dengan sepatu curian di mulutnya. 

Sekali seminggu ia juga akan mampir ke sebuah toko buku independen di Bermondsey untuk menghadiri pertemuan klub buku yang diikutinya sejak dua bulan lalu. Dan selagi mereka mengulas novel Sally Rooney di Sabtu siang, Leah akan mengedarkan kukis cokelat buatannya untuk semua anggota, diam-diam berbisik lembut di sebelah telinga Keiji kalau “Aku menambahkan lebih banyak _chocochip_ di kukismu karena aku tahu kamu suka manis.” 

Sehingga perlahan Keiji mengerti bahwa London yang ia butuhkan bukanlah yang dikenalkan Nick tiga tahun lalu atau yang disuguhkan Osamu musim gugur sebelumnya, bahwa ia harus menemukan caranya sendiri untuk memulai cerita di kota ini.

“Apakah kamu akan kembali?” Begitu pertanyaan terakhir Kenma dalam sambungan telepon mereka kemarin sore. 

Pada satu siang di pertengahan Februari, Keiji akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menelepon sahabatnya itu, yang segera diserbu dengan rentetan teriakan _Bisa-bisanya kau menghilang berbulan-bulan kemana saja kau aku dan Kuroo kira kau sudah mati dihabisi mafia musuh keluarga Miya?!_ dan diikuti tawa Tetsurou tak jauh di belakangnya, berkata, _Kau berlebihan, Kenma._ Lima detik kemudian, yang mengisi konversasi hanyalah isakan Kenma.

“Aku tidak tahu,” adalah jawaban yang lolos dari mulut Keiji. Karena, sungguh, dia sadar tak bisa terlalu lama tinggal di negara ini, namun di saat yang sama tahu tak ada yang perlu dipertahankan lagi di Tokyo.

“Baiklah. Yang mana yang kamu inginkan saja.” Kenma mengesah pelan. “Tapi kalau kamu belum pulang sampai musim panas, aku akan mendatangimu ke sana, karena ternyata Juli di Inggris tidak sepanas di sini.”

Keiji hanya tertawa.

Keiji yang ini, juga sedang tertawa. Bilamana yang menunggu di depannya adalah kerumunan anak-anak sekolah dasar yang baru saja mendengarkannya dalam satu sesi _storytelling_ tentang Paddington, mencoba mengimitasi gayanya bercerita dengan ekspresi konyol dan teriakan antusias dan gerak tangan yang terentang. 

Dari belakang meja kasir, Mrs. Burns memperhatikan sekuens tersebut. Senyum tipis di bibirnya ditujukan pada Keiji, mengisyaratkan _Terima kasih sudah membantu acara kami sore ini._

Keiji yang kemudian, tawanya terhenti. Riuh bocah-bocah di sekelilingnya juga berhenti, menyadari pemuda yang mereka kelilingi menjatuhkan buku cerita di tangannya seketika, meluncur mulus ke lantai. 

Karena semasa Keiji melihat ke balik jendela, yang ia temukan adalah seorang pemuda yang kepalang familiar di fragmen ingatan namun begitu asing untuk muncul di bagian hidup yang baru ini. 

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati etalase toko, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia sadar diperhatikan. Maka menolehlah ia.

Adalah Miya Osamu, di antara rintik-rintik hujan, menghentikan langkah hanya untuk menatap Keiji lebih lekat. 

Yang mampu dilakukan sistem tubuh Keiji hanyalah berlari keluar dari toko dan segera menghampiri Osamu, meninggalkan acuh keramaian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ia seperti baru melihat hantu.

Karena yang penting cuma ini. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya, akhirnya begitu nyata. Dalam setiap garis wajah yang telah Keiji hapal luar kepala, lekuk tubuhnya yang masih bisa Keiji petakan di belakang pikiran, aroma _musk_ yang dibawanya selalu memabukkan—semuanya, masih Keiji ingat.

“Keiji?” Osamu bertanya, hampir-hampir tak percaya. 

Bahkan suara itu, kala menggumamkan namanya.

“Osamu,” bisiknya pelan. Sudah kehilangan jejak kapan terakhir kali ia menyebutkannya, meski nama itu kerap menjadi hal pertama yang menghantam pikirannya sewaktu terbangun dan terakhir sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Padahal cuma ada lima langkah di antara mereka, namun selalu ada yang jadi batas-batas. Mengingatkan Keiji bahwa meskipun pemuda ini sangat mudah untuk disentuh sekarang, rasanya tak pantas.

Osamu yang pertama kali mengerjap, terbangun dari lamunannya. Sepotong tawa yang ia keluarkan. Terlalu canggung, terlalu artifisial. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu di sini.”

Keiji mengangguk, berusaha membendung semua rasa yang dikira telah menguap, padahal selama ini hanya menunggu untuk meledak. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan, cuma dilapisi kardigan cokelat yang tak kalah tipis dengan kaus yang ia kenakan. Gerimis kecil yang mengawali bulan April masih terus turun di atas mereka. 

“Ya, aku sudah di London sejak, sejak—”

_Sejak perceraian kita._ Begitu sulit, begitu malu untuk dikatakan secara lantang.

Keiji cepat-cepat melanjutkan. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Oh? Aku cuma mau makan di sekitar sini.” Pundaknya agak diputar, mengedikkan suatu tempat di balik punggung yang terlalu jauh untuk dilihat. Tapi Keiji paham konteksnya, lagipula Osamu yang membawanya pertama kali ke daerah ini, di mana toko-toko barang antik dan toko buku independen berjejer rapi bersama restoran lokal yang sering Osamu datangi. “Kau masih ingat? Di—”

Tawa Keiji lembut menguar. Sesuatu yang singkat, namun sanggup membuat Osamu berputar lagi dengan wajah tertegun. Kilat di binernya seakan tergugah. Aneh ya, padahal cuma tawa, tapi bisa membangkitkan sesuatu dari masa lalu.

“Tidak, maksudku,” Keiji mengibaskan tangannya, pura-pura tidak menyadari fokus Osamu tertuju di sana agak lama—jari manisnya yang telanjang, “kamu di London sedang liburan?”

Ada ragu yang memulai kata-katanya. “Sebenarnya aku dimutasi. Orang direksi tidak terlalu menyukaiku sejak—”

_Sejak perceraian kita._ Lagi-lagi, kalimat itu.

“Jadi kata Atsumu, _Persetan dengan mereka. Kenapa kau tidak pindah ke sini saja?_ ” Suaranya menirukan gaya bicara Atsumu sesaat, satu yang selalu membuat Keiji tak bisa menahan tawanya, begitu pula sekarang. Ia memberi spasi hingga tawa Keiji reda. “Jadi, London, kenapa tidak?”

Keiji, tawanya berubah jadi senyum apologetik. “Maaf, karena perceraian ini,” akhirnya, kata terkutuk itu ia keluarkan di sana, “kesempatanmu sebagai ahli waris utama jadi—”

“Tidak. Jangan bilang begitu.” Osamu menyela cepat, dan untuk alasan yang tak Keiji mengerti, ada sedikit kesal tersisip suaranya. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, mengangkat bahu. “Lagipula aku tak peduli lagi.”

_Jadi, apa yang kamu pedulikan sekarang?_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah ada di ujung lidah Keiji, tapi harus ditahan karena teriakan seseorang dari celah pintu toko buku.

“Keiji!” Mrs. Burns berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Beberapa anak-anak yang telah lama ia tinggalkan turut mengintip dari balik punggung wanita paruh baya tersebut, merekahkan senyum geli di bibir Keiji. “Kalian tidak mau bicara di dalam saja?”

Keiji mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Osamu. Ada harap yang dibebankan di sana. “Kamu mau masuk dulu?”

“Mereka sepertinya takkan menyukai ide itu.” Osamu menjawab, balas memandang anak-anak di dalam toko buku yang mengernyit separuh penasaran separuh takut padanya, mengingatkan Keiji akan Kenma sebelum ia benar-benar mengenal Osamu. “Aku lebih baik pulang—”

“Tunggu.” Di momen Keiji menangkap tumit pemuda itu bergerak sedikit saja, ia cepat-cepat berseru. Sebuah refleks, seakan tak mau berpisah lagi, paling tidak jangan secepat ini. “Aku antar kamu sampai ke stasiun _tube_? Aku bawa payung.”

Osamu menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Tapi hujan masih belum mau berhenti seharian, membasahi tanah dengan rinai yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tangan-tangannya yang sejak tadi dimasukkan ke jaket parka hijaunya tenggelam semakin dalam, kala ia menggigil. 

“Baiklah.” Osamu menyerah.

✢

Padahal jaraknya cuma tiga blok dari stasiun, tapi seperti butuh waktu selamanya. Mungkin karena selagi mereka berjalan bersisian di bawah payung biru yang Keiji pinjam dari toko, belum ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara.

Sampai di satu waktu, setelah berbelok di perempatan yang sudutnya berupa kedai kopi kecil yang menjual _apple crumble pie_ favorit Keiji, keduanya saling menatap dan membuka mulut di saat yang sama.

“Jadi—”

“Sejak—”

Osamu buru-buru memalingkan wajah, Keiji serta merta menunduk menyembunyikan merah wajahnya. Betapa konyol, dan agak patetik, bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti anak muda yang malu-malu dengan taksirannya. Ibarat filim roman komedi dengan plot tak masuk akal yang selalu ditonton Yukie. Keiji sama sekali tak habis pikir.

“Kau,” Osamu berdeham, “kau duluan.”

Keiji mengangkat wajahnya untuk Osamu kembali. Ia harap rona di pipinya sudah lenyap. “Sejak kapan kamu di London?”

“Sebulan lalu,” jawabnya. “Oh ya, ‘Tsumu sudah benar-benar tinggal dengan Sakusa sekarang, kau tahu?”

“Ya, aku tahu.” Keiji mengangguk, yang segera direspon dengan satu alis terangkat. “Sebenarnya Sakusa yang pertama kali tahu aku di London.”

Rahang Osamu agak terbuka untuk beberapa lama, tanda sedikit kaget. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan. “Oh, jadi begitu. Atsumu kira Sakusa berselingkuh karena suka diam-diam menelepon entah siapa. Ternyata itu kau.”

Keiji tergelak. Dan ada sesuatu dari tawa itu, yang meninggalkan Osamu tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan kilau di biner dan simpul di bibir. Seakan bangga kalau ini, pemuda ini, ternyata masih mampu dibuatnya senang. Setelah semuanya, setelah _semuanya._

“Aku harus memberitahu Atsumu kalau itu aku secepat mungkin.” Keiji berkata di akhir tawanya. Lalu, “Giliranmu.”

Itu belokan terakhir.

“Jadi kamu sudah beritahu teman-teman dan keluargamu, kalau kamu di sini?” tanya Osamu.

“Keluargaku sudah tahu sejak awal tahun,” ujarnya, mengingat amukan nenek dan ibunya karena beberapa bulan eksistensinya yang semacam ditelan bumi, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, “kalau yang lain, cuma Kenma dan Yukippe.”

Hening sebentar. Dan yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah Keiji yang memayungi mereka berdua, dan siku Osamu yang sesekali menyenggol lengan Keiji bilamana tangannya masih dibenamkan dalam saku jaket sejak awal. 

Sekedar sentimen kecil, sebuah sentuhan yang tak seberapa dengan tingkah liar yang sempat biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi karena sudah terlalu lama, dan terlalu kesepian, Keiji menerima apapun yang bakal diberi lelaki itu padanya sekarang.

“Kenma sempat meneleponku, akhir Desember lalu.” Osamu berbicara, pada akhirnya. “Dia bertanya apakah aku tahu kau pindah kemana. Terus aku bilang, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kamu pindah.”

Ada tawa miris mengakhiri kalimatnya. Di sana, Keiji mencoba membayangkan skenario konversasi yang dibagi Osamu dan Kenma. Tapi sulit, membayangkan seperti apa raut wajah Osamu selagi mendengarkan kabar tersebut, sedang ada dimana dia, dan dengan siapa. Apakah ia meresponnya sambil lalu, menganggap hal tersebut hanyalah sesuatu yang trivia? 

Seperti yang sekarang ini, apabila mereka melangkah menyusuri trotoar penuh kubangan dengan sebuah payung yang memaksa keduanya tetap rapat, berusaha mendorong fakta paling utamanya jauh-jauh ke belakang pikiran dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang aneh dengan kejadian sekarang—karena buat apa pula seorang pemuda bersedia mengantarkan mantan suaminya ke stasiun, di hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah perpisahan empat bulan lalu? 

“Terus Kenma bilang apa lagi?” Tapi Keiji selalu mahir bermain peran. Oleh karena itu, dibiarkannya Osamu menyetir percakapan, membuai dirinya dengan reuni singkat ini. Karena, setelahnya, mungkin takkan ada lagi.

“Dia bilang,” Osamu tersenyum di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, “bisa tidak sekali saja kau mempertahankan Keiji?”

Keiji berusaha agar tahanan nafasnya, dan cengkraman tangannya yang tiba-tiba lebih erat di payung itu tidak disadari Osamu. “Terus kamu jawab apa?”

Saat Keiji menjumpai wajah Osamu, iris keabuan itu menyiratkan begitu banyak lara. 

“Tapi bukan itu yang kau mau kan, Keiji?”

Langkah Keiji terhenti. Begitu pula Osamu. Di hadapan mereka, stasiun Bermondsey berdiri. Dinding gaya industrialnya yang berwarna abu-abu nampak saru disandingkan langit muram sore itu. 

Bila Osamu melangkah beberapa kaki menjauhi Keiji, yang akan menyambutnya adalah eskalator stasiun yang membawanya ke bawah tanah. Dan di sana, dari tempatnya sebentar lagi menapak, Keiji akan hilang dan tak terlihat. Dan mereka akan kembali larut menjalani hidup masing-masing, tanpa perlu bersinggungan sedikitpun. Sekedar dua garis paralel yang pernah beririsan, namun tak akan bertemu lagi.

“Kau tahu,” Osamu berkata lagi, “kalau saja malam itu kau bilang apa yang kau inginkan, mungkin aku bakal mempertahankannya.”

_Ini. Kamu. Semuanya._

Osamu tertawa, tapi di telinga Keiji dia terdengar seperti hampir menangis. “Sepertinya aku sudah agak terlambat, ya?”

Osamu, dan ketidakmampuannya berkata-kata. Osamu, dan kemampuannya membuat Keiji tak bisa berkata-kata.

Maka ia pun melangkah, kaki-kakinya berjalan mundur hingga mencapai eskalator, seakan tak mau kehilangan satu detik pun memandang Keiji di sana. 

Keiji, yang masih berdiri dengan sorot nanar tertuju padanya, menggigit bibir agar air mata sesalnya tidak tumpah.

Kalau saja malam itu ia mengatakannya, apa yang ia inginkan. Kalau saja ia merobek surat yang tiba pada suatu pagi di hari pertama musim dingin. Kalau saja ia memohon pada lelaki ini, semasa mereka saling mendekap di _genkan,_ agar dia tetap tinggal. Kalau saja—

“Sampai jumpa, Keiji.” Osamu berkata. Sebersamaan dengan langkah pertamanya menginjak eskalator, dikeluarkannya tangannya dari saku, melambai pelan. 

Dan di sanalah ia, cincin berornamen batu safir yang sempat Keiji lupakan. Bahkan setelah ruang dan waktu yang memisahkan, kilau birunya masih tak pergi ke mana-mana. Jadi, kalau begitu, apakah Osamu pernah benar-benar melepaskannya selama ini?

Dan seketika, segala _kalau saja_ dan _bagaimana jika_ yang berkecamuk di belakang pikiran Keiji menyeruak, melebur jadi hening.

“Osamu!” Keiji berteriak di ujung eskalator, sebersamaan dengan Osamu yang menyadari kesalahan fatalnya dengan melepaskan tangan dari saku. 

Tapi malah itu yang perlu, satu dorongan krusial untuk Keiji menarik kalung dari balik kausnya, menunjukkan cincin dengan batu permata yang sama dengan yang terpasang di jari manis Osamu sekarang. 

Sebuah kode universal bahwa ini, segala yang tersisa di antara mereka, masih bisa dipertahankan. Kalau kita bisa bahagia lagi, cukup dengan presensi satu sama lain. 

Keiji menuruni tangga eskalator dan Osamu menaikinya dengan tujuan yang sama, memangkas jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Kini tak ada lagi yang jadi penghalang—segala yang terlihat maupun yang tak kasat mata. Tak ada lagi yang berarti, kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

Osamu merengkuh Keiji erat-erat, seperti itu adalah hidupnya. Dan Keiji menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Osamu, menghirup tubuhnya lamat-lamat, seakan aroma itu adalah oksigen yang dibutuhkan parunya. 

Dan mereka berpikir, jika ini adalah hasil dari penantian yang harus mereka jalani selama ini, maka semuanya sepadan. Apabila memang ini yang dibutuhkan agar bisa menerima awal baru dari sebuah akhir yang tragis, maka semuanya sangat, sangat sepadan.

Dan Osamu akan selalu memilih untuk jatuh cinta lagi pada Keiji—lagi, lagi, dan lagi. 

Dan Keiji akan belajar untuk jatuh cinta lebih tulus pada Osamu—lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

✢

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Osamu menanyakan Keiji. Pertanyaan yang sama, di hari lain.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Osamu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tangan-tangan yang sudah bekerja bahkan sebelum pintu depan tertutup rapat, seakan-akan dia bakal kehilangan sesuatu kalau tidak dilakukan sekarang. 

Tapi, hei, sudah terlalu lama mereka menghabiskan waktu merindu, jadi Keiji membiarkan Osamu melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya di pintu masuk.

Keiji melepaskan ciuman panas itu seketika, hanya karena menangkap sesuatu yang asing mendominasi ruang tamu. Sebuah sofa beludru hitam diletakkan di sana, alih-alih sofa kulit coklat yang Keiji temukan musim gugur lalu. 

Ia memandang Osamu dengan kerlingan jenaka, yang balasannya hanya memutar mata malas sebelum menarik Keiji lagi dalam ciuman dan melanjutkan intensinya melucuti pakaian yang tersisa.

Setelah tak ada lagi sehelai kain yang menghalangi mereka, di sanalah Keiji mendorong Osamu hingga terjatuh duduk di sofa. 

_Ini._

Keiji tersenyum sebelum duduk di atas Osamu. Senyum itu timpang, satu yang kerap dibenci Osamu. Sanggup membuatnya geram hingga ia pernah menggigit bibir bawah Keiji hingga berdarah. Lucu, tak pernah-pernahnya ia menyangka akan merindukan seringaian tersebut. 

Ketika sore itu senyum tipikal Keiji menyapanya, Osamu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa. Dibawanya senyum ke dalam mulutnya, menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang memburu.

Barulah terputus sewaktu keduanya sadar kalau masing-masing butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Mereka terengah-engah, masih dalam tingginya nafsu, menempelkan dahi dan ujung hidung bersama. Hangat nafas satu sama lain menyentuh, terasa membara di pipi.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Keiji bisa memandang refleksinya sendiri di mata Osamu. Selalu jernih, penuh kejujuran. Sorotnya, begitu pula kata-katanya.

“Aku,” Osamu berbisik di antara nafasnya yang terputus-putus, “aku belum pernah melakukannya lagi, setelah—”

_Kamu._

Keiji tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Osamu, mengecup lembut batu safir yang hadir di jari manisnya. “Aku juga.”

Di sana, baru Keiji sadari ada sesuatu yang merestriksi Osamu sedari tadi. Namun sebersamaan dengan dua kata barusan lolos dari mulutnya, otot-otot wajah Osamu seketika mengendur. Kini, dia tak menahan apa-apa lagi.

“Aku cuma menyentuh—” 

Kalimat Osamu terhenti akibat nafas yang tercekat, karena pemandangan yang diberikan pemuda di pangkuannya ini sebenar-benarnya mengikis kewarasan. Keiji dan caranya memasukkan satu per satu jari Osamu ke mulutnya, mengulumnya penuh hati-hati dan menjilat di seluruh sisi, agar tak ada yang kelewatan dibalur oleh salivanya. 

“Diriku sendiri, sambil—”

Dengan sisa-sisa akalnya, Osamu mengupayakan merangkai kalimat tepat. Tapi jika iris biru keabuan di hadapannya tengah memperhatikan dari balik bulu mata, menanti setiap silabel yang diucapkan, selagi masih terus memainkan lidah di antara jari-jemari Osamu, maka seluruh sirkuit otak Osamu semacam terjangkit arus pendek.

“Memikirkanmu.” Di akhir kata, Osamu tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi. 

_Semuanya semuanya semuanya_ —

Tepat setelah Keiji melepaskan jari-jarinya keluar, Osamu segera menyerbunya dengan sebuah pagutan bibir yang menuntut. Tubuh di pangkuannya itu hampir-hampir terjatuh, kalau saja satu tangannya yang lain tak cepat menangkap punggung Keiji.

Di antara bibir yang saling mengecap dan kulit yang saling melekat, Keiji menuntun jari-jemari Osamu yang basah menuju ke bawah punggungnya, membuat Osamu mengerti apa yang ia inginkan—meski tanpa kata-kata. 

Satu buku jari berhasil masuk, dan dada Keiji otomatis membusung, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa suara. Sebuah bukti kalau telah lama sekali ia tak melakukan ini, meskipun bisa memilih orang lain sebagai substitusi.

_Bahkan setelah selama ini?_

Osamu meraup bibir itu kembali, berusaha membagi rintihan Keiji ke dalam mulutnya, sementara jarinya digerakkan lebih perlahan. Begitu atentif, satu ruas dilanjutkan ke ruas jari selanjutnya. 

Tapi rasa sakit tak pernah membuat Keiji berhenti. Tangan-tangan gemetarnya masih memaksa Osamu untuk masuk lebih dalam, lebih cepat, di bawah sana, hingga menemukan titik yang membuatnya dilonjak ekstasi. Dingin cincin itu terasa familiar dalam hangat tubuhnya.

“‘Samu, ah—”

_Tentu saja._

Setelah yang saling menekan di bawah mereka sudah basah dan keras dan panas, Keiji mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, mencari posisi yang tepat agar Osamu bisa masuk seutuhnya. 

Osamu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pelvis Keiji, membantunya melakukan manuver dalam pinggulnya yang terus bergerak. Mendorong Keiji ke atas, lalu menariknya ke bawah. Berulang-ulang.

Dan Keiji bisa merasakan kehangatan Osamu, dari ujung dan kembali ke pangkal, terus-menerus. Suara hentakan kulit terdengar semakin cepat, semakin keras, diiringi dengan desah keduanya, mengisi setiap sudut apartemen.

_Masih?_

Hingga di satu titik, Keiji menemuinya dan mencapai putih. Osamu memenuhinya dan melihat bintang di balik bola matanya. Keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha turun dari adrenalin yang masih mengalir dalam darah. Merebahkan pipi di pundak satu sama lain, tangan-tangan hangat melingkar di punggung.

Osamu yang pertama melepaskan, mengangkat wajahnya dan merangkum rahang Keiji dengan kedua tangan. Di sana, Osamu menyapu bibir Keiji lembut dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dan di sana pula, mereka mempelajari satu sama lain, sekali lagi, dalam bahasa tubuh dan tutur kata, kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Masih._

✢

Keiji terbangun dalam suasana penuh nostalgia, sampai-sampai sempat mengira kalau ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Samar suara televisi mengumandangkan berita, suara ketel air mendidih marah, dan siulan yang digumamkan suara yang kepalang familiar, menyelinap dari balik celah pintu kamar.

Tapi semuanya nyata adanya. Dan semuanya kini miliknya, seutuhnya. Sebuah realisasi yang baru diterima otaknya sehabis percobaan menampar pipinya sendiri.

Di balik selimut kusut tempat tidur Osamu, tubuh Keiji tak dibalut apapun. Pakaiannya juga tak kelihatan, memori terakhirnya hanyalah baju dan celananya yang basah diguyur hujan berserakan di sepanjang lorong apartemen Osamu.

Ia menarik satu sweater rajut abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar, menghirup tubuhnya sendiri yang kini sudah seperti milik Osamu, melepaskan semua kupu-kupu di perutnya dengan konsep tersebut.

Tatkala Keiji mengendap-endap dan mengintip dari tembok dapur, Osamu tengah mengucurkan kopi dari mesin yang ada di meja pantri. 

Ia tersenyum jenaka seraya menoleh ke arah Keiji yang melangkah semakin dekat. “Jalanmu aneh,” komentarnya.

“Kamu yang buat aku jadi seperti ini.” Keiji mendengus keras, hampir-hampir kesal. Karena mana mungkin sesi bercinta panjang mereka semalam, yang menyebabkan keduanya keluar tiga kali, tidak membekaskan apa-apa. 

Sekarang Keiji bisa merasakan punggungnya seakan mau patah dan denyutan tiap kali melangkah, sementara Osamu dengan rona biru keunguan yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tapi toh Keiji sama sekali tak keberatan, lagipula ini sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah mereka biasakan sejak musim panas tahun lalu.

Mereka duduk bersama-sama di depan meja makan, masakan Osamu di antara mereka. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu sering melewatkan kegiatan sarapan dan makan malam dengan Osamu di rumah di puncak bukit—apalagi setelah gastritisnya kambuh dan pemuda ini tak bisa lagi tak memedulikan pola makannya—membuat Keiji telah mendata dan menghafal motif menu yang akan dihidangkan. Nasi dan sup miso dan ikan, kalau tidak telur, untuk sarapan. Daging dan nasi, yang kadang akan diganti dengan _ramen_ atau _soba_ atau _udon_ atau _pasta_ , untuk makan malam.

Di suapan nasinya yang kedua, barulah Keiji menyadari kalau Osamu belum menyentuh sarapannya sejak tadi. Ia mendongak dari sarapannya. Iris keabuan itu tengah memandang. 

“Ada apa?” Keiji bertanya.

Ini yang tak pernah Osamu beritahu padanya. Bahwa dalam hari-hari yang mereka jalani, di sebuah rumah di puncak bukit, Osamu selalu tak sabar membangunkan Keiji untuk bergabung dengannya duduk di meja makan, meskipun setengah jam kemudian Keiji akan merangkak kembali ke dalam _futon_ di ruang kerjanya.

Bahwa dalam setiap menu sarapan mereka, Osamu sudah terlatih untuk membiarkan Keiji yang menyantap makanan pertama kali. Dan dia akan menunggu, mengamati cara pemuda di depannya meraih sendok daripada sumpit lebih dulu. Semangkuk sup miso yang pertama kali menjadi fokus perhatiannya, hidangan yang tak pernah luput dari menu sarapan mereka.

Bahwa tiap kali Keiji meniup sup di sendoknya, menyesapnya pelan, dan tersenyum karena kehangatan yang mengalir di kerongkongannya, Osamu selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan yang sejatinya terlalu ringan untuk dilontarkan, sekaligus terlalu berat hingga menciptakan kelu di lidahnya.

Yang itu, tak pernah Osamu beritahu padanya.

Alih-alih, ini yang Osamu ucapkan pagi itu, selagi meraih tangan kiri Keiji yang terletak bebas di atas meja. “Aku akan membuatkanmu sup miso setiap hari, kalau kau mau.”

Keiji tak bergerak. Sepasang sumpit masih terjepit di tangannya, mengambang di tengah-tengah udara. Matanya jatuh dan bergulir pada tangan kirinya yang sedang Osamu genggam. Yang dalam sekelebat waktu, telah memancarkan kilau safir di sana.

Mungkin kali terakhir ia mengenakan cincin itu di awal Januari, minggu pertamanya tiba di apartemen asing yang menjadi tempatnya pulang sekarang. Di bawah redup lampu apartemen yang masih belum ditata berbulan-bulan lalu, pendarnya melemah, bersamaan dengan kelabu langit dan kabut di udara. 

Di sini, suatu pagi di bulan April, kala ia duduk di depan meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, dibanjiri matahari London yang jatuh dengan lembut dari balik kaca, cincin itu terlihat begitu indah. Terasa begitu sempurna terpasang di jari manisnya.

Keiji mengangkat wajah dan melihat lelaki di seberang meja. Ia akan melihat lelaki ini setiap hari dan membayangkan sebuah rumah sunyi di puncak bukit. Ia akan melihat lelaki ini setiap hari seperti itu kali pertama ia melihatnya, di antara gaduh sekolah dalam sebuah _kendojo_ ramai. Ia akan melihat lelaki ini dan bayangan dirinya akan menatapnya balik, tengah tersenyum, berkata—mungkin, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untukmu belajar jatuh cinta dengan tulus.

“Ya,” Keiji akhirnya berkata, “aku akan sangat menyukainya.”

✢

Apabila bulan April tiba, maka hari-hari akan diidentikkan dengan mekarnya wisteria dan magnolia serta gradasi biru langit tak berawan dan matahari yang bersinar lebih hangat. 

Osamu membawa Keiji pada satu siang di hari Minggu menuju Hyde Park, membentangkan kain piknik di atas rumput dan menariknya rebah di sana.

Bahkan ketika Keiji kira ia telah mengenal London dari berbagai sudut dan cara yang berbeda, lelaki ini masih bisa memberinya kejutan kecil dan memperkenalkannya pada London yang baru, dalam sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya.

Osamu meraih sepucuk magnolia dari ujung ranting pohon yang menaungi mereka, menarik buku yang tengah dibaca Keiji dan meletakkan bunga merah muda di tangannya sebagai pembatas sebelum menutupnya. Diletakkannya agak jauh, sehingga fokus Keiji hanya ada padanya ketika ia merunduk dan menciumi seluruh fitur wajah Keiji. Kemudian tawa Keiji pecah, paling bahagia yang pernah Osamu dengar.

“Hei,” Keiji menyungging senyum tatkala membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Osamu, “kamu ingat kado ulang tahunmu dariku tahun lalu?”

Osamu mengangguk. Seutas memori yang begitu jauh, namun juga begitu lekat di belakang pikirannya. Hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam hidup, bersama London, dan lelaki ini.

“Aku menyelesaikannya, cerita tentangmu.” Keiji meraih sebuah jurnal bersampul velvet biru dari ranselnya, membukanya pada sebuah halaman di pertengahan.

Osamu, binar matanya penuh kilau ditimpa matahari cerah siang itu. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk untuk meraih Keiji. Tapi kali ini Keiji juga mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka bertemu di pertengahan, dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

“Ceritakan padaku semuanya.”

_We were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want,_

_so I said 'What do you want, sweetheart?'_ _and you said 'Kiss me.'_

_Here I am leaving you clues._ _I am singing now while Rome burns._

_We are all just trying to be holy._

_My applejack, my silent night, just mash your lips against me._

_We are all going forward. None of us are going back._

_—Richard Siken, Snow and Dirty Rain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • [bermondsey station escalator](https://www.google.com/search?q=bermondsey+station+escalator&safe=active&sxsrf=ALeKk02y9itVF90vH5wi2GsFVvB1xk08KA:1612543697770&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiZ86iymdPuAhVSjeYKHfPaCvcQ_AUoAXoECBAQAw&biw=1366&bih=705) is something else me think  
> • ["will you make miso soup for me everyday for the rest of our lives?"](https://twitter.com/tofugu/status/991487940588195841?s=20) is another way to propose in japanese. in conclusion: happily ever after (i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> that's it folks i retired from writing see u on 2050!


End file.
